Assassins' Love
by xDarkAlcoholic
Summary: Amu walked home from school, while on the way, gets raped. Then a mysterious and hot blue hair saves her. After being rescued, Amu gets to know Ikuto. But he has a shocking secret. Rater M for later chapters, but you know you wanna read it! ;D
1. One Life Meets Another

**Major: Hey guys! :DDD This is my first fanfic! Amuto! :O  
><strong>

**Ikuto: Whoopie.**

**Amu: Awesomness. O.o**

**Major: ... Anyways, its Rated M for later chapters and stuff.**

**Ikuto: Are me and Amu gonna do erotic things? *Smirks*  
><strong>

**Major: You'll never get me to say anything! :P**

**Ikuto: Mmm wrong. I get everything I want. :D  
><strong>

**Amu: Stfu. O.o**

**Ikuto: X)**

**Major: Uhhh.. Oh yeah! Thanks to xAmuIkuto for inspiring me with 'Bloody Rose'. READ IT GOD DAMMIT! Its awesome. :3**

**Ikuto and Amu: O.o**

**Ikuto: Hehe. Im a sexy vampire in that story. :D**

**Amu: Song for this chapter is _Give Me A Sign_ by Breaking Benjamin **

**Major: Anyways... On with the story! :DDDDD.. But wait... Disclaimer?**

**Ikuto: Major doesn't own _Shugo Chara_ or any of its characters, or the songs, and blah blah blahhh..**

**Major: Wow, thanks Ikuto. .**

**Ikuto: :3**

**Major: O.o**

**Amu: ?**

**Major: Anyways, on with the story! Again!... :DDDD**

**Summary: **Amu Hinamori walked back home from school, late, when on her way, gets raped. Then a mysterious and hot blue hair guy thats she's never met before comes to her rescue. After being rescued, Amu gets to know the blue hair boy, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. But then Amu finds out the shocking secret about Ikuto. Will she trust him, or back away? Rated M for later chapters. But you know you want to read it ;D.

**Characters:**

_Hinamori Amu: _Age 15

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto: _Age 17

_Souma Kukai: _Age 16_  
><em>

_Sanjou Kairi: _Age 15

_Shizuka Zuko [Backup Character]: _Age 15

_Ikedo Ako [Bakcup Character]: _Age 15

_Fujisaki Nagihiko[Later Chapters] : _Age 16_  
><em>

_Mashiro Rima [Later Chapters]: _Age 15

_Hoshina Utau[Later Chapters]: _Age 16

_Tsukiyomi Yoru[Later Chapters]: _Age 15

_Rin [Backup Character Kinda]: _Age 54

_Okazaki Hachiro [Backup Character Kinda, Later Chapters]: _Age 76

**Chapter 1**: _One Life Meets Another _

The auditorium is always the biggest room in the school. Well in Tokyo High, the auditorium is the biggest of them all. Inside Tokyo High's auditorium was a High School band, practicing, like any other would. In bands, you would have: the lead singer, the lead guitarist, sometimes other guitarist, a drummer, and a base player. Sometimes other instruments, but the ones listed are the main ones. In this band called 'Dark Alcoholics' was the lead singer, and often other guitarist: Hinamori Amu. The lead guitarist: Souma Kukai. The bass: Ikedo Ako. And The drummer: Shizuka Zuko. Amu Hinamori sang up on stage, with her beautiful pink natural hair glowing in the spot light, and her honey glazed eyes shining more than ever. Kukai, just a little bit to the right side of her, following Amu's voice with insanely good playing of his guitar, Ako supporting Kukai with his bass, and Zuko following the beats and rythim of everybody. And then the song ended with a fade out of the instruments, following behind Amu's voice. And then the song stopped with the crowd of people starting to cheer.

Yes, Dark Alcoholic was popular. Even during practice, a crowd of fans go to the auditorium to watch. Which no one in the band mind, but they would like to practice without their fans every once in a while. Tokyo High's biggest attraction is this band. They were so unique, and awesome, that many students from other schools would attend their concerts. Dark Alcoholic wasn't just a rock band. They like to mix it up. They would do rock songs, fast songs, hip hop, and even rap sometimes. And because of their mix music, everybody in Tokyo High was a fan of their band. Even the name was catchy. Though most people didn't understand why they named themselves after that. But only the band, and close friends of the band knew why they called themselves that. The 'Dark' part is because each one of the members had a rough, dark, past. And the 'Alcoholics' part, well... Isn't it obvious? All members of the band drank alcohol and beer, and such. Except Amu, she was pure. Kukai being the least to drink alcohol. He would only drink some for special occasions. As for the other two, Zuko and Ako, would drink whenever they wanted to. So they decided to just go with the Alcoholics name. Dark Alcoholics.

They weren't just members of a band, they were all really close friends. They all met in the first year of Middle School. They were the only four having trouble finding their classrooms on the first day, but it turns out they were all in the same class. And all became friends on the first day. An all male friend group except for Amu being the only female. But Amu does wish for a close female friend, but never really bothered to look for one.

"That was good, that was good!" Zuko said as he stood up from the stool. "Agreed." Ako agreed with Zuko. "Hell yeah! That was awesome!" Kukai said shouting at nothing. Amu did a fake gasp. "Did Kukai actually say what I think he said?" Amu joked. Zuko and Ako looked at Kukai seriously, though they were playing around with him just like Amu. "What?" Kukai said curiously. "You usually say 'Fucking awesome!' Wheres that?" Amu answered. Kukai gave off an embarrassed look, while running his hands through his messy brown hair. "Oops!" Amu, Zuko, and Ako laughed.

Kukai Souma, the most popular guy in Tokyo High. He has many fan girls. They were all attracted to him. With his messy brown, but cool hair, green eyes that looked like emeralds, and his attractive deep sexy voice. Many girls would do anything to get by his side. After Kukai came Zuko. Zuko Shizuka, has many fan girls but not as much as Kukai. Attracted to his black messy long-ish, short-ish hair, shiny brown eyes, and deep sexy voice. After Zuko came Ako. Ako Ikedo also has fan girls but not as much as Kukai and Zuko. Ako has black spiky hair, with red and white highlights, purple eyes that stood out in very bright lights, and also a deep sexy voice like the other two.

First rank: Kukai, second: Zuko, and third: Ako. Thats how most girls in the school rated. But of course, Amu has fans. Amu was the most popular girl in school. First rank: Amu. Nobody else came after Amu. Amu was the one and only in that rate. The four of them were friends with everybody in school. And Tokyo was the biggest High School in Tokyo. Infact, the biggest in the country. They were also friends with other people in other schools. They were that popular. The four of them, the Dark Alcoholics. "What time is it Kukai?" Amu asked Kukai. "6:43. Why?" Kukai said back. "Nothing. Just wondering." Amu said with a 'Don't care' tone. "Why don't we all go out and eat!" Zuko suggested. "Whatever." Ako said uncaring. "Sure!" Kukai said giving him a thumbs up. "Where?" Amu said eagerly, obviously starving. "Mine of course!" Zuko said like if Amu was dumbfounded. Zuko's family owned a restaurant. And that is Amus' favorite place to eat. Soon they all left the school, trying to escape the crowd of fans.

They all soon arrived at 7:11 and were seated. A waiter came up to them. "Ah! Master Zuko! What would it be?" The waiter asked. "The usual." Zuko said for the billionth time. The four of them usually went there to eat, and always ordered the same thing. "Yes of course. Please wait a bit Master." The waiter said. "Thanks Sebastian." Zuko thanked. Sebastian is Zukos butler. He has always been by Zuko's side. His loyal butler. And at the restaurant, Sebastian always served Zuko, and anybody with Zuko. Sebastian left to go give the cooks their order. "Sebastian is such an interesting and weird name." Kukai said after Sebastian left. "Well, he is from England." Ako said taking a sip of his soda. "Damn! I wish I had a Sebastian!" Kukai pouted. "You weird ass." Zuko said to Kukai. Though he was playing around with him. Thats what the four of them did with eachother alot. Amu laughed as Kukai got mad and started yelling at him. "Kukai, you are disturbing the other customers. So shut the hell up." Ako said with manners. Thats Ako for you, always says something with manners, but with a twist at the end. "Hmmph!" Kukai pouted as he leaned back in his chair with his arms folded. Thats Kukai for you.

"Awwww.. Does Kukai need his mommy?" Amu teased at Kukai. Kukai ruffled Amus hair. "I should be saying that! I am your big brother of course!" Kukai said energetically. Amu and Kukai were so close, that they considered eachother brother and sister. Kukai was the big brother type. He acts like one alot with Zuko and Ako, too. But mostly with Amu since their friendship is stronger than any other. "Kukai! My hair!" Amu whined at Kukai as she started to fix her hair. Zuko laughed, and Ako just sat there sipping his soda. The food then arrived at the table, and they started to eat. When they finished, Zuko said something that caught their attention. "So hows the chicks?" Zuko said with a smirk on his face. "Oh God, not this again." Amu said with an annoyed tone. "They're all too crazy." Kukai said. "These fangirls don't really commit to a relationship." "Agreed." Ako agreed while wipping his lips with a napkin. "So?" Zuko said confusingly. Amu just sat there bored while they talked. A couple hours passed by.

"What about you Amu?" Zuko asked Amu. "What do you mean?" Amu asked confused. "Dumbass, I mean hows it going with your love life?" Zuko replied. "Whats there to talk about? I'm not with anybody. I'm just waiting for the one." Amu said. "Isn't that cute!" Kukai said. "You guys are stupid. Amu always answers like that. So why do you ask her?" Ako said with his head leaning on his hand. "That answer's bound to change sometime, right?" Zuko said. "Well, im going. Gotta get back to my house before mom starts to worry." Kukai said as he stood up. "Same." Zuko said standing up. "I have to go do nothing at my house." Ako then said following the guys. "Amu, need a ride?" Kukai offered Amu. "No thanks. I'll just walk." Amu said getting up from her chair. "Its almost 10:30. Be careful okay?" Kukai said with a worried look and tone. "Yes Kukai." Amu reassured Kukai. "Kay. Come here! Give your big brother a hug before you leave." Amu walked over to Kukai, and Kukai have Amu a bear hug. After the hug, Amu gave a hug goodbye to Zuko and Ako. And then they went their seperate ways.

About ten minutes passed by, and Amu was walking home. She kept thinking about her conversation with the guys. _'I'm waiting for the one.''_ That line kept repeating in her head. _'Will I ever find the one? Who will he be?_' Amu then stopped when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see nothing. _'Must be my imagination'_ she thought. She started walking forward again. _'God, __**give me a sign**__.'_She heard footsteps again, only this time, more. She turned around again, but scared, only to see nothing again. "What the f-" A hand went over her mouth, and her hands were grabbed. Amu started to scream, but her screams were muffled. Amu couldn't break through the guys grip. "Hehe... Perfect." A creepy looking guy said walking up to Amu. "She's sexy! Look at that body!" The creepy looking guy said. Then two guys appeared behind him. One of them grabbed her legs, and the other grabbed her arms, and one of them covered her mouth. Amu kept screaming under the rapist hand.

"Now then, lets start unwrapping this cutie." The creepy guy said with an ugly smirk. He started to unbutton Amus shirt. And then tore it off. Next, came her skinnies. The guy grabbed a knife out of his pocket, and started ripping her jeans off. Soon, she was half naked. "Perfect." The guy said with a sexual voice. He then bent down and started licking her neck, and put his hand over her breast and started to squeeze it. He then lifted his head from her neck, and started to pull her panties off. And then tore off her bra. She was naked, exposed. She started crying and screaming, her screams being muffled. She begged for help in her head. _'Please! Please! God! Help me! Someone.. Please save me!_' She thought in her head. The next thing she saw was blue. A blue hair guy jumped out of the sky, and landed on the guy that was holding her legs. The guys let go of her legs, and stood up. "What the f-" The guy didn't get to finish his sentence because he was punched in the face by the blue hair guy, and he fell on the floor outcold. The guy holding Amu's arms got up and ran to the blue hair guy, and the guy holding her mouth followed. They both had a knife, and tried to stab the blue hair guy, but he dodge each one of them. The blue hair guy jumped, and the rapist looked up at the sky, trying to see where he went. Then he came down, grabbed both of their knifes and broke them. He punched one of them, and he fell outcold on the floor. He then jumped and kicked the other one outcold, with both hands in his pockets. The guy raping Amu stood up and said, "Who the hell are you? I will fucking beat you to death!" He then started running toward the blue hair, but he dodge the punch, and kicked him in the face. The guy backed up a little bit, looking dizzy, but he went after blue hair again. But he was stopped when the blue hair grabbed onto his shirt, and lifted him up. The rapist was really scared. The blue hair looked at him, then smirk, and threw him against the wall. The rapist didn't get up after that.

Amu stared at the blue hair guy in amazement. He was able to take out those guys with his hands in his pockets. The blue hair walked over to Amu, and looked down at her. "Are you ok?" The blue hair asked with no emotion. "Y-Yeah.." Amu said looking away while blush appeared on her face. _'He's really cute.' _Amu thought to herself. "Do you need someone to take you home?" Blue hair asked. "I don't want to go home." Amu said almost in a whisper. Blue hair raised an eyebrow at her, then bent over, Amu was still sitting on the ground exposed. "Do you want anybody to see you naked?" Blue hair said with a smirk. Amu was dumbfounded for a second, then realized she was still exposed. "I-I-I can't help it! My clothes were ripped off of me..." Amu said with a sad expression. Blue hair chuckled to himself, then he got up, and took of his sweater, and his shirt off. "W-What are you d-doing?" Amu said blushing mad. "Here." Blue hair handed over his shirt and his sweater. He was shirtless, revealing that tight body of his. "My shirt is long enough to cover your body, and it's a bit cold, so heres my sweater. Amu looked at his clothes. He had a long black shirt with wite writing on it. But Amu had a hard time reading it because it was written in English. Though she did notice that the white writing was written in 'BASE 02' font. She put on the shirt, and it stopped At her upper thighs, the she took a look at his sweater, it was checker boarded, with the colors blue and black. She tied the sweater around her waist, and it stopped at her knees. "Now, let me walk you home." Blue hair said turning away from her and started walking. "I... don't want to go back home." Amu said in a weak voice. Blue hair stopped, and sighed. "Why?" He said not turning around to face her. "B-Because I heard of those guys. They have a big group that like raping teenage girls, and most of them hang out in my neighborhood. So.. i'm scared..." Amu said looking at the ground. "What about your parents?" Blue hair said, still not looking at her. "I-I don't live with them. I live by myself." Amu said, trying her best to not whisper it. "C-Can I stay...with.. you?" Amu said nervously, playing with her fingers. Blue hair sighed. _'What a bother..' _He thought to himself. Minutes passed by of silence, and none of them spoked. Blue hair gave off a sigh, and finally broke the silence between them. "Fine. You can stay." "R-Really?" Amu said lightening up. "Whatever, just follow me." Blue hair said as he started to walk in a different direction. Amu hurried to his side, and stayed close to him. Even after being saved, Amu was still feeling unsafe. She needed to hold onto something, and Amu reached out, and grabbed his hand. And held onto it tight. That startled blue hair, but he didn't look back at her. "Oh yeah.. Whats your name? My name is Amu.." Amu asked the blue hair.. He sighed. "Ikuto." He said with no emotion. "Nice to meet you Ikuto." A small smile appeared on her lips. Ikuto looked back at her, and her expression surprised him. He turned his head quicly, trying to avoid looking at her. And just the smallest tint of pink blush appeared on Ikuto's face. But obviously Amu couldn't see it since he wasn't looking at her.

"Alright, you can sleep on my bed." Ikuto said as he was done setting up the bed for Amu. "W-What? You should take your bed, I'll sleep on the floor!" Amu said nervously. "It's cool. Just sleep on it. I really don't care where I sleep." "O-Okay.." Amu said staring at the ground. "I'll be back." Ikuto said as he left the room. Amu looked at him walk away from the room. Then she turned to face the bed. The bed was against the wall, and just above the bed was a big, BIG window. Ikuto lived in a condo that was in the city. "Whoa.." Amu said amazed as she looked at the view of the city. Ikuto's condo was on the top floor. "Here." Ikuto walked in throwing some clothes to Amu. Amu turned around, and they landed on her face. Amu grabbed the clothes, and looked at Ikuto. "What are these for?" She asked. "Switch into them, you'll sleep in them more comfortable then the ones your wearing." "O-Oh..." Amu said. "Wheres the bathroom?" Amu asked Ikuto while staring at the clothes in her hands. "What for?" Ikuto said not looking at her. "So I can change!" Amu yelled, blushing. "Just change in here." Ikuto said now looking at her. "O-Okay then... Can you please leave?" Amu asked nervously. She felt weird asking Ikuto to leave his room. Ikuto sighed. "Whatever." He said annoyed, and left the room. Amu changed into the clothes that Ikuto gave her. He gave Amu some shorts that stopped at her upper thighs, and a spaghetti shirt that was meant for sleeping in. _'Where did he get these clothes?' _Amu thought in her head. Amu folded the other clothes Ikuto gave her, and left them neatly besides the bed, on a counter. "Okay! I'm done!" She yelled so Ikuto could hear and come back inside. Ikuto walked in, stopped, and stared at her. "W-What?" She asked blushing. Ikuto didn't answer her. He just kept staring right at her. "W-What?" She repeated, only louder. "Do I look w-weird?" Amu was blushing red. Ikuto then turned his head to the right, and smirked, holding back a chuckle. That angered Amu. "What is it?" Ikuto just kept the same expression on his face. He turned his head and faced her. "Nothing. Nothing. Calm down." He said as he held up his arms in surrender. Amu calmed down at his response. "A-Aren't you going to change?" Amu said looking away at Ikuto. "No, I'll just sleep like this." He said. The smirk on his face disappeared "Where are you going to sleep?" Amu asked. "I'll sleep on the floor beside you." Ikuto said. "Oh. Okay." The next thing they both heard was a ringtone go off.

_I'm Still Fly (Yeah)_

_I'm Sky High_

_And I Dare Anybody To Try And Cut My Wings (Uh)_

_I'm Still Pulling Out The Phantom _

_And These Haters Can't Stand Him_

_Nigga I'm Still Doing My Thing_

"Thats my phone." Amu said, trying to look for it. "No. Thats my phone." Ikuto said. Then Amu stopped looking for it, and they both stared at eachother. "We.. Have the same ringtone?" Amu asked. "I guess." Ikuto replied. "Well I'm pretty sure it's mine." Amu said. Then Amu went to were she put Ikuto's other clothes, and picked up the sweater, unfolded it, and grabbed her cell from the right pocket. Of course Amu never goes anywhere without her phone. She didn't look at the caller ID. She knew it was Kukai. Everytime Kukai calls Amu, thats the ringtone that plays. _'I'm Still Fly' _by Drake. She pressed the green button on the screen. Yes, her phone is a touch screen. "Hello?" She spoke first. "Yo! Amu!" Kukai said loudly over the phone. "Oh. Hi Kukai." "Listen, Zuko, Ako, and I were thinking about ditching tomorrow. Wanna join?" Amu stood silent. "Amu?" Kukai said over the phone. "Actually Kukai.. I don't think I'll be at school tomorrow..." Amu said. Ikuto looked at here when she said that. "Why not?" Kukai pouted. "I.. I don't feel good." Well she didn't lie. She wasn't feeling so happy after getting raped. "Oh, what happened?" Kukai asked. "I'll tell you someother time okay? Promise!" Amu said. Amu ALWAYS told Kukai everything, but she didn't think it was a good time to tell him now. "Mmph! Okay.." Kukai said. "Well when you do come to school, ditch with us!" "I will." Amu said. "All right then! Later!" Kukai said loudly again. "Later." She said back, and she hung up. Amu set her phone on the counter. Then she realized Ikuto was staring at her. "What?" She asked. Ikuto frowned at her. "You're not going to school tomorrow?" Ikuto asked. "Huh?" "Why?" Ikuto asked, still frowning at her. "W-Well because I don't think I should go to school after being.. raped.." She stared at the ground. "So I was going to ask you if it was alright for me to stay here tomorrow.." Amu said nervously. The room went silent. Ikuto sighed for the billionth time that night. "Fine. Stay." Ikuto said with an annoyed tone. "T-Thanks..." Amu said with a sad expression. She didn't like Ikuto being mad at her. Ikuto turned off the lights. "Sleep." He said. "Goodnight.." She said, again with a sad expression. She sat on the bed, then layed down. With no blanket of course, because it wasn't cold at all. She soon fell asleep.

Amu woke up from her sleep. She looked at the digital clock that was on the wall. 2:27 AM. She looked down at the floor to see if Ikuto was sleeping. But to her suprise, he wasn't there. She stood up, and walked out of the room. "Ikuto." She said at a normal voice. No response. She went into the living room. Which was big by the way. She looked around. She struggled to find the light switch because it was her first time being in Ikuto's condo. When she turned the lights on, she looked around. No Ikuto. "Ikuto!" She yelled. No response. She sighed. "Where could Ikuto be?" She went and sat on the couch. She sat there doing nothing for about half an hour. She was just waiting for Ikuto. She sighed again. "I guess the best thing to do is go to sleep and wait and see if he's here in the morning." She got up from the couch, and walked over to the light switch. She looked one last time around the living room before turning the light switch off. She walked to Ikuto's room, where she was sleeping. She walked in, and closed the door. She walked back to the bed, and sat on it. She turned her whole body around, to face the window. She looked at the view. "Tokyo looks really pretty. So many lights." She smiled, and layed down. She closed her eyes. And the last thing she thought before falling asleep was, _'Ikuto.. He's pretty cute.. But.. What's going on with him?'_

**Major: So did you guys like it? :DDDD**

**Amu: Yeah. It was good.**

**Ikuto: O.o**

**Amu: What?**

**Ikuto: Why don't you sleep in those kind of clothes Amu?**

**Amu: Perv..**

**Ikuto: :D  
><strong>

**Major: :DDDDDD Oh, and at the top, where '[Backup Character]' is. It means that Zuko and Ako are backup characters. You know? Won't always be in every chapter. And the '[Later Chapters]' means that Nagi, Rima, and Utau won't show up till later chapters and stuff. [I might include more characters in later chapters.. I'm not sure yet! D:]**

**Ikuto: O.o?**

**Major: And also the '[Backup Character Kinda] thing for Rin means he won't be mention that much, but more than Zuko and Ako. MAYBE! And for Hachiros' '[Backup Character Kinda, Later Chapters]' means that he won't really come in until the very end and stuff. Or around there. For now, he's just a character thats, well THERE, but won't be mention too much for now. **

**Amu and Ikuto: We understand, we understand. **

**Major: Ok. Sorry if it sucked, it was short! D: . But it is my first chapter IN LIFE! So please be nice and stuffffff. But I promise the next chapter will be awesome! :DDDD And oh yeah, I couldn't come up with a different name for the band. As you can all see, I named them after my username! :O  
><strong>

**Ikuto: Do Amu and I do erotic things in the next chapter? *Smirks*  
><strong>

**Amu: :D Stfu.**

**Ikuto: Meannie..**

**Majors: Uhh.. Whats it called? Honors? O.o**

**Ikuto: Please R&R! :D  
><strong>

**Amu: :D  
><strong>

**Major: :D  
><strong>

**Ikuto: O.o?**


	2. The Secret

**Major: Hi guys! :DDDD :3**

**Ikuto: ?**

**Amu: :D**

**Major: Okay, this is my second chapter! :DDDD I made it longer! :DD And this is were the good stuff starts happening O.o**

**Ikuto: Do me and Am-**

**Major: No...Well at least not yet though..**

**Amu: NOT YET! D:  
>Ikuto: Someone's horny.. :3<strong>

**Amu: Thats not what I meant, I mean, me and Ikuto are gonna-Do that s w- And yeah? ... X)**

**Ikuto: What was with the X)?**

**Amu: Not telling.**

**Ikuto: :DDD Your excited aren't you! :DDDDD :3**

**Amu: Stfu. :D**

**Ikuto: ... :D Song for this chapter is _A Little Faster_ by There For Tomorrow **

**Major: O.o?**

**Major: Anyways, thanks for the reviews and stuffffff... :D And heres the next chappie! :D Disclaimer? **

**Ikuto: Major doesnt own _Shugo Chara_ or any of its characters, or the songs and yeah...**

**Amu: O.o**

**Major and Ikuto: :DDDD**

** Chapter 2: **_The Secret_

One of Amus' eyes open slowly, she was peeking to see the time on the clock. 1:21 PM. She then open both her eyes and sat up. Only one person was going through her head. Ikuto. She went closer to the edge of the bed, and looked below. Ikuto was laying on the floor with a pillow, sleeping. _'Isn't that uncomfortable?'_ She thought. Amu kept staring at his sleeping face, when she noticed some red on his chin. She squinted her eyes, trying to figure out what it was. "Why are you staring at me?" Ikuto said with his eyes closed. Amu froze. _'He's awake? How does he know that i'm staring at him?' _She thought to herself in her head. "How did you know?" Amu asked blushing. "Dunno." Ikuto said, now getting up from the floor, and opening his eyes.

"Hey." Amu said to Ikuto. "What?" He said not looking at her, just rubbing his head. "W-Where did you go last night?" Ikuto froze. _'Fuck! She noticed?' _Ikuto thought to himself in his head. "I..." Ikuto trailed off. "Wasn't feeling good. So I went to get some medicine." He said not looking at her. "But you were gone for a while. Where did you go to get medicine? And don't you have some here?" Amu asked with a curious face. _'Damn it..'_ Ikuto thought. Ikuto didn't take long to answer. "I went to a good pharmacy across town, thats why I took a while, and I ran out of medicine here." Ikuto answered. "Oh..." Was all Amu said. "But whats that red stuff on your chin?" She asked one last time. Ikuto froze again. He rubbed his chin with his hand, his eyes widened, he knew exactly what it was and how it got there. _'Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!' _Ikuto cursed to himself in his head. "I guess its from the medicine. It must of spilled on me and dried over night." Ikuto said, mentally sighing to himself. "Oh okay." Amu said.

A while passed by, and Amu and Ikuto were both in the living room. Amu sitting on the couch, and Ikuto was leaning against the kitchen counter. "How long are you going to stay here?" Ikuto said with an annoyed tone. Amu stayed quiet. She didn't want to leave. At least, no yet. "Uh-Uh I was hoping to stay here just for a little more.." Amu said nervously, twiddling her fingers. Ikuto stood silent also, glaring at Amu. This made Amu more nervous. She kept waiting for his answer. Ikuto didn't understand why she wanted to stay here with him. Amu didn't know it herself either. _'I don't understand this. I'm sure it's safe to go back to my house. But.. Why do I want to stay here.. With Ikuto...?' _Amu asked herself in her thoughts. Ikuto closed his eyes as he sighed. That caught Amu attention. She turned her head towards him to see what he was going to say next. Ikuto just turned his whole body away from her. And that made Amu even more nervous, and just a bit sad. _'This girl needs to get the hell out of here. I don't want any trouble with the director. I don't want her to get hurt either...' _Ikuto got lost in his thoughts. The next thing they both heard was a cell phone go off.

_I'm Still Fly (Yeah)  
>I'm Sky High<em>

_And I Dare Anybody To Try And Cut My Wings (Uh)_

_I'm Still Pulling Out The Phantom_

_And These Haters' Can't Stand Him_

_Nigga I'm Still Doin' My Thing_

_I'm Still Fly_

_I'm Still (Still)_

"I think thats m-" "It's mine." Ikuto interrupted Amu. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the cell phone. He glared at the caller ID. He pressed the little green button to answer. Yes, Ikuto had a touch screen cell like Amu. "What?" He answered. Amu turned her attention to him. She didn't know who he was talking to. A couple minutes passes by of silence. "Thats too fast! My last one was last night!" Ikuto raised his voice at the person on the other side of the phone. A minute passed by. "Well he woke me up last night for the job! Dammit, like I said, it doesn't happen this fast!" Ikuto yelled. Amu stared at Ikuto._ 'Well he woke me up last night for the job!' _Is what caught Amus' full attention. She kept staring at him as he spoke to the other person on the phone. "Fine! I'll do it! To make that damn bastard happy!" Ikuto yelled with anger. He turned to see what time it was, but he caught Amu staring at him. _'Damn.' _He thought. He had totally forgotten that Amu was still here. He shot her a glare, and Amu saw it. But Amu kept her stare. He turned his body, and talked in a low voice. "I'll be there in a few." He hung up the phone by pushing the little red button. Ikuto slipped his phone back into his pocket. He turned to face Amu. "What." Ikuto said with a cold voice to Amu. Amu flinched at his reaction. But she kept her courage. "You told me you were feeling sick. Why did you lie to me Ikuto?" Ikuto clenched his fist. "And also, what job? You could've told me." Ikuto gritted his teeth. "I'm sure your boss just wants you for a short job today. So no need to wor-" "Shut the fuck up!" Ikuto screamed at Amu. Amu went silent. The atmosphere got tense. "Who are you to ask about my personal life? It's none of your fuckin' buisness! So stop talking like you know shit, when you don't!" Ikuto screamed at Amu again. Amus' vision went blurry. Her eyes were tearing up. She tried not to let them run down her face, but she failed. Five tears ran down her cheeks. "I-Im s-sorry.." Amus' voice cracked. She turned her head another direction because she didn't want Ikuto to see she was crying. But Ikuto caught it. He calmed down, and he sighed while rubbing his temples. Ikuto blew up for a second. He didn't mean to hurt Amus' feelings. Seeing her cry.. broke his heart.. just a little. He walked over to the couch, where she sat the during this whole time. He sat down a foot away from her. "Amu.." He trailed off. He tried to get her attention, but she wasn't turning around. "Amu." He scooted a couple inches closer. She still didn't budge. "Amu." He scooted a couple inches closer. No reply. He tried one last time. "Amu." He was sitting right next to her. He put his hand on her sholder, wich caused Amu to flinch, and blush. But she was still crying to herself. A little blush appeared on her face, and her heart beated _just a little faster_. "Don't apologize. It's my fault. I didn't mean to to scream and cuss at you like that." Amus' crying calmed down a bit. Ikuto got up. He sighed again. "You can stay here for another night if you want." Ikuto tried his best not to sound sympathetic. And he was succeeding. Amu turned to look at Ikuto. "I don't want to be a bother." She said with her eyes still teary. "It's fine. Don't worry." Ikuto still tried not to sound sympathetic. The tears stopped, and Amu lit up. She looked up at him, since she was still sitting on the couch. She smiled. "Thank you." She said with a sweet soft voice. Ikuto looked at her expresion. Her expression surprised him. He gulped, and turned his body quickly away from her, covering his eyes with his hand. And just the smallest tint of pink blushed appeared on his face. "Whats wrong?" Amu asked. "I think I have something in my eye." Ikuto lied. "Oh, well let me check it!" She said with a cute, cheery voice. She rubbed the tears away from her eyes, then got up. She walked to Ikutos' front. "Now, let me see." Amu grabbed Ikutos' hand to take it away from his eyes. She set it down to his side. Amu started checking his eyes, but Amu wanted to check them good, so she stood on her tippy toes. Her face got closer to his, and she starting to check his eyes. But then Amu stared right into his eyes, and she got lost into her thoughts. Honey glazed met saphire._'His eyes are saphire. They're so... Beautiful.' _She got just a bit closer to his face. _'I... I can't read his eyes. His eyes.. of despair. What is he thinking?... Such-' _She got a couple centimeters closer to his eyes. _'Her eyes..' _Ikuto thought. _'Such a mysterious guy...' _Amu thought. Ikuto closed his eyes. And Amu knew it meant that she was done. She stood flat on her feet again. "See anything." Ikuto asked with his eyes still closed. "No.." Amu replied. Ikuto sighed. He opened his eyes again to see what time it was. 2:36 PM. "I have to go." He started walking away. "W-Wait!" Amu followed behind him. "Will I be fine by myself? What if something happens?" Amu started getting worried. "You'll be fine. There's food in the fridge in case you get hungry." Ikuto unlocked the door, and opened it. He started to walk out. "Wait!" Amu reached out for his hand. She grabbed it. She was surprised. Her body just moved on its own. She stared at their hands, then up at Ikuto. Ikuto had his back to her. Ikuto was in front, and Amu was behind him. He didn't look at her. But his neck was a bit tilted down. He was staring at the ground. He gripped her hand back. Amu was even more surprised. She thought he would've pulled away, but he didn't. A minute passed by, and everything was silent. They were still in the same position. Finally, Ikuto spoked up. "You'll be fine." Amu hesitated, but she let go of his hand. "I'll be back in a couple hours." Ikuto walked out of the room. "Okay.." Amu said as she watched the door close. She turned her back against the door. She clenched her fist. _'What is this? Why am I blushing so hard? Why is my heart racing? Why do I have so much butterflies in my stomach?' _She brought her clenched fist up and layed it on the middle of her chest. _'What is this feeling?' _She clenched her fist even more. _'Ikuto.'_

Ikuto walked down the hall to the lobby. He entered the lobby, only to be stopped by a voice. "Ah, Ikuto! You're going out again?" He turned his face into the direction to the source of the voice. It was the doorman Hachiro Okazaki. Hachiro was a sweet old man who wouldn't hurt a fly. Ikuto smiled a little. "Yeah. I have some stuff to do." "Well don't get in any trouble! Have a good time!" Hachiro said with a cheery voice, as he waved to Ikuto. "Will do." Ikuto said. He exited the building. _'Like that's possible.' _He thought. He started walking down the street, were he was heading to. He started thinking back at what happened just moments ago in his condo. He smirked at the thought. He put his hands behind his head, and interlocked his fingers. He looked up at the sky as he walked, still smirking. _'Amu.' _He thought. A minute passed by and his face expression faded away, and he slipped his hands in his pockets, with his back hunched over. _'Amu..' _

Amu layed on Ikutos' bed. Her right arm was over her forehead. She was lost in her thoughts. Her thoughts about _him. _She was trying to figure out her feelings for him. _'Why do I feel this way? I just met him yesterday. And now...' _She trailed off. _Well he woke me up last night for the job! _She remembered Ikuto saying that. Well, yelling that. _'Job? He has a job? But, he looks like he's in school... Wait, does he even go to school? How old is he? Is he in college? Or in break? Or.. or.. What! I don't know anything about this dude and I already have feelings for him?' "_Arrgh!" She threw the pillow up in the air, and it came back down, landing on her face. She pulled it off, and stared at the ceiling. A cell phone went off.

_I'm Still Fly (Yeah)  
>I'm Sky High<em>

_And I Dare Anybody To Try And Cut My Wings (Uh)_

_I'm Still Pulling Out The Phantom_

_And These Haters Can't Stand Him_

_Nigga I'm Still Doin' My Thing_

_I'm Still Fly_

_I'm Still (Still)_

Amu didn't need to see the caller ID. She knew it was Kukai. "Hello?" Amu answered. "Yo!" Kukai replied. Amu smiled. She was happy to talk to her big brother. "Hi Kukai." "Hey! So how are ya feelin'?" "Umm... I guess a little better." "Thats good to hear! Anyways, I have to tell you something!" Amu was curious. What did Kukai have to tell her? "Ok. Shoot." Kukai took a deep breath before talking. "Ok. So today, me, Zuko, and Ako ditched. And then we walked around some ugly part of downtown right? So we found this ugly ass car that looked abandoned. So then Zuko had the _greatest", _He purposely emphasized the word 'great'. So does that mean bad idea? Amu wasn't sure, "idea and said 'Hey guys! Lets beat the shit outta that car!' So then Ako said, 'That's not very bright. What if someone owns this car, you dumbass.' So then Zuko was like, 'I doubt anybody owns this piece of shit." _'Oh God.' _Amu didn't want to know what she was going to have to do at the end of this story. Though she chuckled because she loves the way Kukai does Zuko and Akos' voices. He failed at it. "And then I said, 'Yo foo, you shouldn't do that. Well get into some deep shit.' And then Zuko said, 'Stop being such pussy's and help me beat this car.' And then he found a crowbar, and I have no idea where, he got it, and started to beat the car. Then Ako freaked out and was _all_ like 'STOP ZUKO! Were going to get in trouble!' And I was like, 'Yeah!' And then he said, 'Shut the fuck up!' And some weird dude with an accent came out of a some backdoor, and he saw us, well Zuko, beating up _HIS _car. So he ran to us, and when he reached us, he ranted on and on about how we were stupid for beating his car. Then he said something about the car being a classic, and how it will be worth a lot one day. Anyways, Zuko and his dumbass didn't stay quiet, and yelled back at the man. So now, we have court with him." Amu took a bit to take it all in. "Ok. So what does this have to do with me?"Amu asked. "You're comin' with us to court." Kukai said like it was no big deal. "Wait.. What? Why!" "What do you mean why?" "Why do I have to get involve? I wasn't there!" "What? You're our friend! You're my little sister! Why wouldn't you be there?"_ 'Damn.' _Kukai got her there. "Fine. I'll go. When's court?" "Two weeks from now." "How's Zuko and Ako?" Amu asked. "Ako didn't take it well. He also ranted to Zuko about his dumbass. And Zuko... Well he seemed to take it fine. He thinks he can win. And that was just about enough for me to kick his ass." "What did you do?" "I.." Kukai trailed off. "Gave him a black eye." "Is everything alright between you guys?" Amu got worried. She didn't want this stupid incident to ruin their friendship. "Yeah. Zuko got me back." "Why doesn't he just drop it?" Amu asked Kukai. "I have no idea. But, lets try and talk him out of it. You, me, and Ako. When can I go over to your place,so we can talk about it? You still need to tell me about what happened yesterday." Amu tried to think of what to say. _'Why am I thinking? I'll be out of this place tomorrow! So why am I having a hard time on deciding what to say? Ughh.. Stupid Amu!' _She thought to herself. "Umm.. I'll let you know tomorrow!" Kukai went silent. "You know, I'm really worried about you. You better not be lying to me." Kukais' brotherly side kicked in. "I-I'm not! I'll call you tomorrow! Okay? Bye Kukai." "Hmph. Bye." He said with a cold voice. Amu hung up. _'Damn it! Now he doesn't believe me? Shit, shit, SHIT!' _Amu _HATED_ it when Kukai didn't believe her. She doest like it when her big brother didn't believe her. It gave her a, sort of, ashamed feeling. Amu went through her phone, trying to look for a new ringtone for Kukai. After looking for one, she got lazy, and decided to leave it alone. She looked outside the huge window near Ikutos' bed. It started to rain. She layed down in his bed, and got comfortable. She decided to go to sleep. She closed her eyes, and she thought about only one person. _'Ikuto.'_

Ikuto hid in an alley. He stared down at the ground as rain poured on him. He looked around to make sure no one was looking. He started running at the end of the allyway, and jumped. Just like a cat, he jumped high enough to land on top of the building. He ran across the buildings, swiftly jumping after each building. Until he made it to where he needed to be. He stood on top of the building, rain still pouring down on him. Between four buildings, was a gap in the middle. No one could get to it unless someone was on top of a room, and jump down. Which is exactly what Ikuto was going to do. He stood on the ledge of the building, he put his foot out, as if he was going to take another step. He then fell down, and landed quietly on the ground. He walked over to a door, and knocked on it. Some big dude opened the door, only to reveal Ikuto, soaked. "Ah, Tsukiyomi. Come in." He gestured for him to come in, and as told, Ikuto did. He walked down the hall, until he reached an elevator. He pressed the down button. A minute passed by, and the elevator finally showed up. The doors opened, and Ikuto stepped in. He turned to the numbers on the wall, then he pressed the code number in. 281. The doors closed, and the elevator took Ikuto _all _the way down, to the very bottom floor. As the doors opened, he stepped out, and walked down the hall. At the end of the hall, it divided into three different paths. Left, forward, or right. Of course, he walked forward. He reached a door at the end of the hallway. He didn't bother to knock. He turned the nod, and walked in. He closed the door behind him, and started walking in, deeper into the huge room.

A teenage guy with dark greenish hair, and shiny glasses was also in the room. He was wearing a black suit, with tiny white stripes going through it. He had a white tie on, it was his work had papers in his hands. He saw Ikuto walk in. "Ah. Ikuto-san. So glad you made it." He pushed up his glasses, which caused them to shine for a second. "Yo. Kairi." Sanjou Kairi. He was not the director, but he was the next man, or teenage guy, in power of AI. "What does _Rin _want?" "If you wish to speak with him, he's in the back." Kairi continued looking through the papers. Ikuto sighed to himself. He started walking to the back of the room. To talk to _him. _As he reached the back of the room, he took in a deep breath, and exhaled it out. He walked through a door. And closed it behind him. "The fuck do you want?" Ikuto glared. In front of him was a huge desk, but it was neat, and clean. The man sitting on the chair turned the chair around, to see Ikuto glaring at him. He had an evil smile plastered on his face. Rin. The director of AI. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and was in his 50's. He wore a gray suit, with a white collar shirt behind the jacket, and a red tie. His hands interlocked, and he rested his elbows on the desk. He still had that evil smile on his face. "Another assignment for you, _Ikuto._" Ikuto kept his glare. "Why? I did one last night. I'm done for the week." "Yes, yes, but only you can do this assignment." Rin smirked at Ikuto. But it didn't compete with Ikutos'. Hell, it wasn't even competition. "Bullshit." Ikuto said through gritted teeth. "You have a 'Predators' assignment." Rin continued. "How long is this going to take?" Ikuto asked through his gritted teeth again. "Why? Does _Ikuto_ need to be somewhere right now?" Ikuto took a moment to answer. "No." He lied. He wanted to stay with Amu. He didn't feel comfortable leaving her by herself. He was worried she would burn his place to the ground trying to make toast. "I'm just tired. I wanted to rest and do nothing at all today." This time, he wasn't lying. "Oh. Well, this is going to take all day." Ikutos' fist clenched. "Fuck you." "Now, now. Lets get started_ Ikuto_. I'll show you where you have to go, and what to do." Rin grabbed a remote on his desk, turned his chair around, and clicked the little red button. A screen behind Rins' desk lit up. Ikuto mentally sighed to himself.

A big loud thunder, woke Amu up. She sat up quickly, panting. The thunder was so loud, it scared the shit out of Amu. She grabbed her phone, and dialed on her phone. She was calling Kukai. She felt like talking to him. The phone rang a couple times before Kukai answered. "Hello?" "Kukai!" She was happy to hear his voice. "Oh. Wha-" "Kukai!" She cut him off. "Kukai, im lonely." "Well if you're lonely, then get a pineapple, and draw a face on it. And call him Bill." Kukai joked. Amu chuckled. "Bill? What kind of name is that?" "American!" Amu started laughing. Kukai joined. After she finished laughing, she started talking to Kukai. "Kukai..." She trailed off. "Yeah?" Waiting for Amus' response. "Well I'm not hiding anything from you. I'm just not telling you now because I'm going to tell you when you come over. So I'm sorry for earlier." Amu sadly said. "Naw. Its cool. I'm the one who got all overprotected, and upset you. So I'm sorry." "No, I'm sorry. "No, I am." They both laughed. "Okay okay, so it's no ones' fault. Is that fair?" Kukai tried to calm his laughter down. "Yeah, thats fair." Amu also tried to calm her laughter down. "So when _can_ I come over?" Amu took a moment to think. "Saturday." "Okay. What time?" "Anytime." "Alright, I'll get their past nine." At night of course. Kukai always likes going over to Amus' house at night. "Mmkay!" Amu said in a cheery voice. "Call me tomorrow!" Kukai told Amu. "Yeah. I will! Don't worry!" She reassured him. "Wait." He said. "What?" Amu asked. "You're not going to school tomorrow?" Amu took another moment to think. "Ummm.." She trailed off. "No. But we will definitely see eachother on Saturday. I promise!" And that enough, made Kukai happy. "Ok. See ya!" "Okay! Bye!" They both hung up. Amu just barely noticed that it was dark outside. She looked outside the window. "What time is it?" She thought aloud. She looked at the clock. 10:52 PM. "Damn! It's late." She looked around the room. She got up, and walked over to turn the lights on. "Where's Ikuto?" She stood confused for a minute, but left the room to go look for him. She walked into the living room. "Ikuto!" ... No response. "Ikuto!" She yelled walking to the kitchen. No response again.

_I'll be back in a couple hours. _She remembered Ikuto saying that before he left. _'Couple of hours? Its been eight, almost nine hours now.' _A worried look spread across her face. "Is he ok?" She wondered aloud again. "I'm gonna go look for him." She was about to head out, when she stopped herself. She looked at what she was wearing. She was still wearing the spaghetti strap and shorts. _'Fuck. I can't go out like this. I'll get raped again.' _She looked around, and found a door near the living room, she opened it, hoping it would be a closet. And it was. She grabbed a coat, and a long one, too. One that reached down to her knees. She didn't have shoes, so she went barefoot. She left the room, with the door locked, of course. She ran down the hall, and into the elevator. She then reached the lobby, and started walking. She didn't want people to think she was a weirdo, running like hell. "Ah. I remember you!" Amu turned her head, and stopped walking. She saw some guy behind a desk. "Are you the doorman?" She asked. "Mhmm." He noded his head. _'Aww. He's so adorable!'_ Amu thought in her head. Amu remembered why she was storming out of the building. "Umm. Have you seen Ikuto lately?" "Ikuto? Oh, yes, I saw him this afternoon. When he left." "Did you see him come back?" She asked with hope in her voice. "No, I'm sorry." She had a sad look after hearing that. "I hope you kids aren't fooling around in his condo." Amu froze. She knew EXACTLY what he meant by that. She blushed madly. "W-What? O-Of course n-not! P-Please don't w-worry!" Amu added a nervous laugh after that. "Mhm. I see. That's good to hear." "Well, I'll be seeing you!" She waved to the sweet old man, and started walking towards the exit. "You know. It's been a while since Ikuto brought a girl back here." Amu stopped walking. But she didn't turn around. A moment of silence went by."Well, it's late! So be careful out there missy!" Amu started walking out, exiting the building. She knew that was suppose to mean something, she just didn't know what. She looked around. Barely any people around. She started dashing down the streets, not caring that it was pouring hard.

Ikuto followed a man. He was about in his mid 40's. He was wearing a dress suit. One suited for a party. The man in front of him was talking on the phone. Ikuto kept following him. Following, and following, until the perfect moment. A couple minutes passed by, and it was time. Nobody was around, and the man hung up his phone. He turned around, only to see Ikuto in front of him. He cleared his throat. "May I help you?" The man asked. "Predator meets his pray." Was all Ikuto said to the man. The man looked at Ikuto like he was mad. "Well, I must be going then. Nice to meet you. I guess." The man whispered the last part. Ikuto reached inside his jacket. "Like hell it is." Ikuto started smirking.

Amu stopped to catch her breath. She was panting hard. "Damn... it... where... could... Ikuto... be...?" She said between breaths. After finally catching her breath, she started looking around. "Shit." She cursed to herself. She was lost. But she didn't care, she was looking for Ikuto. Amu took one last breath until running again. She ran for a few minutes, until she came to an open field. She stopped to look at it. The moon was full, and shining on it, the rain made the grass shine. And behind the open field was a thick woods. _'I doubt Ikuto is here.'_ She thought in her mind. She mentally sighed, and started walking away, until something caught her eye. Correction, _someone. _She gasped. She saw blue hair. _'Thats Ikuto!'_ She cheered in her head. She started running to him. She saw at what Ikuto was wearing. _'Why is he wearing a dress suit?_' As she reached him, she was about to shout his name to get his attention. "Ik!" She stopped as she saw at what Ikuto was doing. They haven't noticed her, since she was a couple feet behind Ikuto. She stayed quiet, and watched the horror.

Ikuto pulled out a gun out of his dress jacket. "W-Whoa man. W-What are you doing?" The man stuttered, scared of Ikuto. "Relax." Ikuto tried to calm him down, but it wasn't working. He pointed the gun at him, but didn't pull the trigger. "E-Early. When you s-said, 'P-Predator meets his pray.' W-What did you mean by that?" The man was terrified. He had an idea of what Ikuto meant, but didn't want to believe it. He held up his arms in front of him, like if he was protecting himself. Amu watched this sad scene. "Isn't it obvious?" Ikuto smirked. "P-Please. I'll give you a-anything y-you want!" The man pleaded. "M-Money! I'll give you a-all my money. Just p-please... Don't kill me.." Ikuto chuckled to himself. "Money isn't going to solve my problem." He pulled the trigger, and a bullet was launched. But you could't hear it being launched. It hit the man right in the middle of his chest. The man stood for a couple seconds, but fell on the floor. Blood leaked from his body. "Assignment complete." Ikuto blowed on his gun. The body soon disappeared.

Amu was confused, and worried, but not about her. She wasn't scared. Ikuto turned around, ready to leave, but what he saw shocked him. Amu was a couple feet in front of him, with sad eyes. Ikuto glared at Amu. He walked up to her, but she made no attempt to step back. He held the gun up to her forehead. And it was pressed against her forehead. "I'm an assassin, and I was not only assign to kill this man, but also you." He said bluntly. Amu stood in place. She kept looking at Ikuto's eyes. A minute of silence passed by, and he took the gun away from her head, and his arm was at his side. "What if I actually meant that?" Ikuto asked, waiting for Amus' answer. "The whole sentence.." She trailed off. "Or the 'killing me' part." Her vision went blurry. "The second one." Ikuto waited. Amu didn't answer. Her expression gave away a look of sadness. Ikuto smirked. "So what are you going to do now?" No reply. "You're gonna run off, scared, thinking i'm some kind of monster, am I right?" No reply. "You're never gonna see me again, hell, you'll pray that you don't see me again, won't you?" Still no reply. Ikutos' smirked faded away. "Well you know. I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" Ikuto was angered, he was confused at Amus' action. "Run away on me! Just like everybody else in my life did! As soon as they figure out my secret, they leave me, thinking that I'm gonna kill them next! They're all terrified of me! And so are you! Thought I wish you wouldn't..." He whispered the last part to himself, but Amu caught it. "Well you know what? I think you're pretty cute! Hell, I want to go out with you! But we can't. Know why? Cause' you're scared! You're gonna run away right now, and never think, speak, and never see me again! You're gonna pretend I don't exist. Because you don't want to be with me, because I'm a killer!" Amus' heart started to race. But not because she was scared of Ikuto. _'He called me cute...'_ Amu understood now. Why he is, the way he is. She still stood in the same place. Her vision was still blurry. And just that made Ikuto furious. He was confused, and didn't understand why Amu wasn't running away. Ikuto clenched his teeth, and his fist. He looked up at the sky. A few tears rolled down his cheeks. And Amu noticed. Seeing Ikuto cry made her heart crack. He looked at her now. He opened his arms. "Why.." His bangs were convering his eyes, creating a shadow on his face. "Why..." He repeated. His bangs were out of his eyes, and were now visible again. He glared at Amu. "Are you scared of me!" Ikuto yelled. Amu didn't say anything. She kept quiet. He waited, and waited, and waited. Hoping. After Amu didn't say anything, more tears rolled down his face. He turned around, and started walking away. "I'm..." Amu trailed off. But she said it to herself, so Ikuto didn't hear her. "I'm not..." Ikuto still didn't hear her. Her vision was cleared, because the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm not scared!" She screamed. Ikuto turned around. "Ikuto!" She started crying. Ikuto was shocked. His eyes' widened. Amu charged at him at full speed. And the next second, he was tackled on the floor. He was facing the sky, he felt more weight on his body. He looked to see what it was, and it was Amu. Her arms were around his neck, and her face was buried into his jacket. She was sobbing on it. Her body was on top of his. "I'm not scared.." Amus' voice was muffled. She brought her head up, and looked at Ikuto. Her face was covered in tears, and she was blushing hard. "I'm not scared." She repeated. Ikuto just looked at her with a shocked face. "I'm not scared... I'm not scared of you..." Ikuto still din't say anything. "I'm not scared of Ikuto!" She raised her voice at him. Ikuto blushed, but a slight red blush. But it was a little bit noticeable. "I understand now.." She trailed off. "I'm not scared.. You always wanted someone to share your pain with.. Well.. Let me be that person!" More tears ran down her face. "I want to be with you! I want to be with Ikuto!" Ikutos' heart started to race, and Amus' hear was still racing. "Because.." She said to herself, but Ikuto heard. "Because..." She trailed off again, only she said it so Ikuto could hear. "Because I love you! Even thought I just met you yesterday.. But I don't care! I love you! I want to be by your side. I love Ikuto..." She started to smile. "Ikuto..." She trailed off. "Tsukiyomi." He finished her sentence, finally speaking. He gave her a warm smile. And she returned it back. "Amu..." He trailed off. "Hinamori." This time, she finished her sentence. She layed her hear on his chest, almost his neck. She held on to him tighter. "15." She said. "17." He replied. "I love Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He put his hand on her head, and started running his fingers through her hair. "I love Hinamori Amu." At that moment, both of their hearts were racing, and both of them had butterflies in their stomachs. But only Amu was blushing (still). _'You know. It's been a while since Ikuto brought a girl back here.' _What the doorman said back there. She understood now. She knew what he meant. To rephrase it, he meant:_ It's been a while since Ikuto brought a girl __**that he cared about**__ back here. _

"One hell of a life awaits us ahead." Ikuto kept running his fingers through her hair. He smiled at the thought. And Amu continued hugging him. _'Finally.' _Ikuto thought. _'Someone who understands me.' _Amu griped him tighter. _'A love.'_

**Major: So how was it?**

**Amu: Amazing! :D**

**Ikuto: Aww.. How cute. I'm so... well.. something.. O.o**

**Major and Amu: O.o?**

**Ikuto: I have a love! :DDDDDD  
>Major: YAY! :D<strong>

**Ikuto: And that someone is that cute pinkette right here! ^^**

**Amu: *Blushes***

**Major: *Puts pink wig on* ME? :DDDD**

**Ikuto: Tf? No. **

**Major: :'(**

**Amu: This reminds me of that episode, where I hug Ikuto. And say stuff.**

**Ikuto: Important stuff that saved my life! :D**

**Amu: Yeah..?**

**Major: Well I didn't copy ANYTHING! NO ONE, OR ANYTHING! I came up with it all by myself! :3**

**Ikuto: BLURGH! :D  
>Major and Amu: ? Wtf?<strong>

**Amu: What wast that?**

**Ikuto: Random moment! :DDDDDD :3**

**Amu: O.o?**

**Major: The secret is out, and what will await Amu and Ikuto, in their new life together! ?**

**Ikuto: Please R&&R! :D **


	3. I'm Only Human

**Major: Hi guys! :DDDDDDDD**

**Amu: So yeah.**

**Ikuto: ...?**

**Major: Well this chapter, we get to see the back story of Ikuto O.o**

**Ikuto: :D  
><strong>

**Major: What are you :D about?**

**Ikuto: I have a sad life, and Amu does it with me to comfort me.. :3**

**Amu: No I don't. **

**Ikuto: MAJOR! Make her do it with me! :D  
><strong>

**Major: Mmm.. No.**

**Ikuto: Why not? D:  
><strong>

**Major: Cause' i'm saving that for a REALLY later chapter.**

**Ikuto: How many more?**

**Major: Idk.. Alot?**

**Ikuto: Fuck... :(**

**Amu: Oh God. I do it with Ikuto? O.o... X)**

**Ikuto: There's the X)  
><strong>

**Amu: Stfu. :D  
><strong>

**Ikuto: You always say that to me... :D  
><strong>

**Amu: Stfu. :D**

**Major: Anyways, thanks for the reviews and stuff... X)**

**Ikuto: Song for this chapter is _Flowers For A Ghost_ by Thriving Ivory..**

**Amu: You barely heard that song today huh?**

**Major: Yesh! X) **

**Ikuto: Thats the song that plays during my sad life?**

**Major: 'I'm only human..' Doesn't that sound beautiful?**

**Amu: Yes... :D  
><strong>

**Major: It fits this chapter, thats what I think... :3 Reviewers! At the end of this chapter, review and tell me if you think this song fit the chapter... O.o**

**Amu: I think it does.. :D  
><strong>

**Major: Thankies! :3 Disclaimer!  
><strong>

**Ikuto: Major doesn't own _Shugo Chara_, or any of its characters, or the song and yeah.**

**Major: x/)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong> _I'm Only Human _

Amu poked one eye open. Her honey glazed eye was bright, and lit up. Though she was still tired. She looked at the time. 2:03 PM. '_Damn, it's this late?'_ She asked herself in her head. She smiled to herself. _'Must be because last night was tiring.'_ She crawled over to the edge of the bed. She peeked down at the floor, only to see a sleeping Ikuto. He slept on the floor, because he didn't want to make Amu uncomfortable last night. Even though they were going out. "You're staring at me again." A smirked appeard on Ikutos' face, but his eyes were still closed. Amus' face lit up light red. "H-How d-did you k-know?" Ikuto sat up. "I dunno." He shrugged his shoulders, with the smirk still on his face, eyes still closed. Amu was about to say something when a growl interrupted her. Ikuto opened his eyes, and looked at Amu. "I-I'm hungry.." She said under her breath, but Ikuto caught it. He smiled a light smile to himself. "Come on." He was standing up from the floor. "Huh?" Was all that came out of Amu. "You're hungry. Lets go make breakfast."

"Rin, sir." Kairi walked into the Directors' office. "Ahh, Kairi. Did you get me what I needed?" Rin smirked. "Yes, but I don't think this is necessary." "And why not?" "Because we shouldn't be using this against him." He held up the stack of papers in his hands. "But it will be helping the company." Rin smirked even more, but still no match for Ikutos'. "Correction." Kairi spoke up. "Better for you." Kairi finished.

Rins' smirk was plastered on his face.

Amu sat on the table, nervous. She didn't know why she was nervous. She was twiddling her fingers, and looked down at the table. Ikuto was in the kitchen, cooking. "U-Umm.." She finally broke the silence between them. "Ikuto.. You know how to cook?" She looked up at him, his back was facing her, he was still cooking her breakfast. "Yeah." It came out bluntly. "W-Where did you learn." Her voice cracked. _'She's nervous.'_ Ikuto thought. "I took classes." He was now flipping food in the air, and catching it in the frying pan. "You took classes?" She pretty much repeated what he said. "I guess you could say that." "Oh.." She trailed off. He turned the stove off, and put the delicious food on a plate, he walked over to the table to serve her. He set down her plate in front of her. He made eggs and bacon, but it looked so elegantly. He served her some juice, and set it in front of her, next to the plate of food. He walked over to the other end of the table, and sat on what seemed, the 'Kings' chair. He interlocked his fingers, and leaned part of his face against them. "T-Thanks.." Ikuto stared at her. "Wha-" "Why are you nervous?" He cut her off and frowned at her. "C-Can I tell you after im done eating?" No response. Ikuto sighed, and stood up from the 'Kings' chair. "Fine." Amu grabbed a fork that was near her plate. Ikuto walked over to Amu. She looked up at him, and he smiled at her. "I hope you like it." She smiled back, and started cutting a piece of the sunny side up egg. She took a bite. Her eyes widened, and her expression was... unexpected. She sat silently. He started to get the wrong impression. She swallowed it. "I..It's..." She trailed off. "It's DELICIOUS!" Her mouth started getting watery. "Are you picturing me shirtless?" Ikuto smirked at what he said. "W-What? No!" Her face lit up red again. "Then why is your mouth watery, and your face red?" His face got closer to hers. Amu backed away, still sitting on the chair. "My m-mouth is w-watery because of the f-food!" He kept his smirk. "That doesn't explain your face being red." He got closer to her face. "I-It's hot in here!" She lied, and added a nervous laugh. "Mhmm.." He went back to his normal position. "But it really is good. It's exploding with flavor!" She smiled at him, with her face back to its normal color. "What did you add?" "Mmmm.. Stuff.." He had a bored look on his face now. "Thanks." Sarcasm. Her eyebrow twitched. "Welcome!" He said with a super happy cheery face. He did it on purpose to piss Amu off. Then his cell phone went off.

_I'm Still Fly (Yeah)  
>I'm Sky High<em>

_And I Dare Anybody To Cut My Wings (Uh)  
>I'm Still Pulling Out The Phantom<em>

_And These Haters' Can't Stand Him_

_Nigga Im Still Doing My Thing_

_I'm Still (Still)_

Ikuto frowned. He slipped his hand into his pocket, and pulled out his phone. He had a good guess who it would be. He looked at the called ID. Yup, he was right. He really didn't want to answer, but he pressed the little green button. "What." His voice was ice cold. _"Ikuto." _He frowned. He new exactly who it was. Ikuto lowered his voice, and walked to the living room, so Amu couldn't hear his conversation. "What do_ you_ want Rin?" His voice remained the same. "It seems as though I have something interesting to talk about. I need you hear, now." "But-" "No complaints. Now." Ikuto frowned even more. "But-" "NOW!" Rin yelled over the phone. He wasn't playing games. Ikuto hesitated before answering. "Fine." He hung up the phone before Rin said anything else that would anger him. He walked over to the kitchen. He saw Amu clenching a fork on her left hand, and nothing on her right. Her eyes were lit up, and her mouth was watery. "So tasty~." She said to herlsef. Ikuto couldn't help but chuckle to himself. _'Cute.'_ He thought. He started walking over to her. "Ah. Ikuto! Who was that on the phone?" She asked, fluttering her eyes, FLIRTY, snapping back into reality.. Ikuto was surprised again by her expression. He turned his head quickly away from her. "Boss..." "Oh..." She trailed off. "He wants me over there." Amu started feeling sad. "Do you _have_ to go?" She didn't want to be by herself again. "Yeah.." He turned his face towards hers. He started walking to his room. "W-Where are you going?" "I'm gonna change." "W-What about the shower?" "No time. I'll take one when I get back." He walked into his room, and changed. When he came out, Amu looked at his outfit. He was wearing a white shirt with a logo written on it, "VANS" written in black. He had black skinny jeans for guys, and white Vans with checker boarded black and white laces. He also had a platinum bracelet on his right wrist. A black cross hung from his neck. And his hair was like before. Messy, but cool, with bangs hanging over his eyes. Amu couldn't help but blush. He started walking towards the door. "I'm off. I'll be back soon." "I-Ikuto."Amu got up from her seat, and walked over to Ikuto quickly. He turned around to see what she was doing, but she wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face into his chest. Ikuto flinched, and his heart raced. Amu felt him flinch, but she didn't let go. He hugged her back, his arms went around her waist. "Please be back soon." Her voice was muffled. "I'm sure I will. Boss just wants to talk to me or something." Amu looked up at Ikuto. "Promise." He saw blush was spreaded across her face. Ikuto hesitated before answering. "Promise." He said back. She lightly smiled. He let go of her, and opened the door. "I'll call you in a little." He tried to cheer Amu up. "Ok." She wasn't so sure if he was going to or not. He left the room, and closed the door behind him. Amu stood in front of the door. "And to think..." She trailed off. "I'm going out with _that_!" She smirked, and made a hot sizzle noise. "Ikuto~." She said in a dreamy voice.

The sky darkened as Ikuto jumped from roof to roof. He soon arrived to where he needed to be. He jumped down from the building, knocked on the door, soon entered, went below ground because of the elevator, then arrived at Rins' office. He grabbed the knob, turned it, and took one step in. And right after that first step, two guys grabbed him. One held his mouth, and the other held his arms behind his back. Ikuto couldn't escape. They dragged him aggressively over to the directors' desk. Ikuto tried to get out of their grip, but failed. The chair turn around, to reveal Rin. "Drop him." The guys did as told, and they threw Ikuto on the ground. Ikuto tried to catch his breath, because the guy wouldn't let him breathe through his hands. He got up, and was about to speak when Rin beat him to it. "_Ikuto-kun." _That pissed Ikuto off. "Seems as though you broke a rule." Rin started smirking. "What rule?" Ikuto was trying not to give it away. "You know, the rule about relations outside of work." Ikuto kept his cool. "I don't know what you're talking about." Rins' smirk faded. He stood up from his desk, and slammed his hands on the desk. "You damn well know what I'm talking about!" Ikuto started to glare at Rin. Then Rin smirked again. "You have a girlfriend, don't you_ Ikuto_?" He kept his glare. "I don't have one." He said through clenched teeth. "Ohhh.." Rin trailed off. "Really?" He picked up a stack off papers from his desk. He walked over to Ikuto. He held up the stack of papers in his hands. "What does _this_ say?" Rin started walking around Ikuto in a circle as he read the file. "Hinamori Amu. Age 15, birthday September 24th. Blood type: O. Pink hair, yellow eyes." _'Honey glazed..'_ Ikuto thought. Rin continued. "Style: Fresh. Loves: Alot of things. Hates: Being scared, scary things. Goes to Tokyo High School, in a band called Dark Alcoholics. Friends with Souma Kukai, Ikedo Ako, and Shizuka Zuko. But her friendship with Soumad Kukai is much more stronger than any other. You two first met when you saved her from being raped. And you guys got together yesterday night." Ikuto clenched his fist. "Need I say more?" Rin stopped in front of Ikuto, and smirked. "No.." Ikuto kept his fist clenched. "A relationship with this _Amu_, will be a distraction. And you know the rules." Ikutos' fist released. Ikuto eyes becamed teary. "Please.." Ikuto trailed off. "Don't kill her.." Rin smirked even wider. "I thought you would ask for that." He held his tears back. "If you don't want anything to happen to your precious _Amu_, then get on your knees, and beg." Ikuto did as told. He got on his knees, and started begging. "Please, please, do not kill Amu." Rin laughed. "Very well." Ikuto looked up at him with a shocked face. "But.." Rin trailed off. "Ikuto, your contract of work for us was going to finish up next month." He started to walk around Ikuto in a circle again. "You _would've_ been free to live your life." Ikuto froze. _'Would've'_ rang in his head. "But, if you want to keep this relationship with _Amu_, then you must agree to work with us till I say so." Rin kept walking around in a circle. "But!-" He was cut off by Rin. "Ohh.. Do I hear a no? Well thats fine. I'll just send an assassin over to your condo right now, and have him kill Amu." Ikutos' eyes filled with fury. "No!" Ikuto stood up. "Hmmm?" Rin stopped walking, raised and eyebrow, and smirked at Ikuto. "If i'm not released by next month, then my father wont send you the money!" Rin started walking around in a circle again. "_Ikuto,_ if you keep working for me, then I'll make more money than that _bastard_ can send me. So it's better for me." "But what if I break it off with Amu?" Ikuto wasn't _really_ going to do that. He had a plan. "Ikuto.." Rin trailed off. "I'm not stupid. I know you'll break up with her now, but then go out with her again when you get released. So thats a win. For _you_. It wouldn't satisfy me." Rin stopped in front of Ikuto again. "So you have a choice." Ikuto prepared himself. "You can either keep your worthless little relationship with Amu, and work for me forever. Or, break it off with her, and never see her again, we'll kill her, and you'll be released tomorrow." Ikuto didn't even take a second to consider. "You bastard. I will _NEVER_ leave Amu." "Thats better for me." Ikuto was furious. "Oh, and another thing." Rin started walking in a circle. "What." Ikuto said with an ice cold voice, like he did over the phone. "Since you disobeyed me, you must be punished." Rin stopped behind him, and snapped his finger. The two men from earlier came behind Rin. "You must allow these men to beat you, until I say stop." "Why-" He was cut off again. "Because _Ikuto-kun_, you disobeyed my rule of having relationships outside of work. So for that, you must be punished." Rin snapped his fingers again, and the two men approached Ikuto. Ikuto prepared himself for a beating. "Fine." Ikuto said, as he closed his eyes. The two men went after Ikuto with all they got.

Amu sat on Ikutos' bed. Awaiting his call. She kept her phone in her hand. She was lost in her thoughts. She kept thinking about how it was like at Ikutos' work place, and how his boss would probably be like. Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto, was all that was on her mind. _'Is this right?'_ She thought to herself. _'I just met Ikuto a couple days ago..." _She brought her knees up to her chest and upper body, and hugged them. She started to think aloud. "I just met Ikuto a couple days ago..." She repeated. Her eyes sadened. "Ikuto is a complete stranger to me... I know nothing about him. And yet.." She trailed off. "We're going out..But..." She tightened her grip on her knees, and her phone. "Ikuto needs me.." She remembered what happened last night. _'Run away on me! Just like everybody else in my life did! As soon as they figure out my secret, they leave me, thinking that I'm gonna kill them next! They're all terrified of me! And so are you!' _ A tear rolled down her cheek. _'Thought I wish you wouldn't...' _Her eyes widened when she remembered that line. She held her tears back. "I'm gonna call Ikuto.." She lightly tapped the screen of her phone. The numbers to call popped up, and Amu froze. "I don't even know his number..." Amu gripped her phone tighter. _'Fuck.."_ She thought. _'Fuck..' _She thought to herself again. "FUCK!" She screamed out loud. She through her phone at a pillow, but with all her strength. Luckily, for her, it didn't break, or anything. "God damn it! I don't know ANYTHING about this guy, and I'm... I'm..." She started blushing, and her heart rate went a little faster. She stood up, and was standing on the bed, with her hands gripping her hair. "I'M IN LOVE WITH TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" She finally let it out. "I'm in love with a guy that I barely know! I just met him a couple days ago, and now im saying that I'm in love with him? GYAH! Whats wrong with me? But..." She calmed down, and sat back down. "He needs me.. He has so much pain inside him, and has never had anybody to share it with. He feels lonely." Another tear rolled down her cheek. "Just like how I feel lonely when i'm not with him." She looked out the window. Then she started looking around his room. She caught one of those sliding doors. You know, the types of sliding doors that lead you to an outside porch, or balcony? Yeah, those doors. _'How can I not notice that?'_ She was dumbfounded. She got up from her seat, and walked over to the doors. When she got closer, she saw that it lead to an outside balcony. She slid open the door, and felt the cool breeze hit her body. _'It feels good out here.'_ She smiled to herself. She walk towards the end of the balcony, and leaned on the bar fence. "Wow.." She trailed off. "The view is amazing up here.." Her eyes started to glow. Her smile faded away, and her eyes went back to a sadened look. "Ikuto..." Her heart started to pound against her chest. "Why?" She asked herself. "Why do I feel so lonely when he leaves me? Why does he make me blush so much? Why do I stutter so much around him? Why does he make my heart race? Why does he give me such butterflies? No guy has ever made me feel this way.. Yet.. Why Ikuto?" She looked off into the distance. The buildings lights were starting to become visible. The sky was already darkened. "He needs me.. And I need him.." She lightly smiled to herself. "Yes. I'll ask him when he comes home."

Ikuto was laying on the office floor, trying to catch is breath. He had bruises all over his arms, and blood was dripping from his nose and mouth. He tried to get up on his feet, but one of the guys kicked his stomach, and caused Ikuto to fall on the ground, panting. "Rin.." Ikuto barely said. "S..Stop.." Rin smirked at his face. "Fine. Fine. Thats enough." He snapped his fingers for the two men to leave the room. As they did, Ikuto finally stood up. Wobbly, loosing his balance quickly. Rin chuckled at his actions. "I think you've learned your lesson now." He walked back to his desk, and sat down. "Now.." He trailed off. "Get out of my sight!" He yelled at Ikuto, and Ikuto did as told. He struggled to stand up. His head was killing him, and his vision was blurry. He barely had enough strength to walk. He exited the building, and looked at the obstacle in front of him. He would always jump back to the roof, but at this moment, he wasn't sure how long he was going to take. He cursed under his breath, as he started to make his way up. He stood on a thin ledge, his back against the building. He took a deep breath before leaping onto the next one. He leaped into the air, but since his strength was weak, he didn't jump high enough to actually stand on the ledge, but only high enough for his hand to reach and hold on. He hit his face against the building, which caused him to bleed even more from his nose and his mouth. He started to fall down, until his right hand reached the ledge, and barely held on. He clenched his teeth in anger. _'Fuck you Rin.'_ He lifted his left arm up, so his left hand could also hang onto the ledge. And after more, and more effort, he finally made his way to the rooftop. From here on, it should be easy. Well, easier.

Amu was still out on the balcony, loosing herself in her thoughts. Her cell phone going off caught her attention. She snapped out of her thoughts, and ran back to Ikutos' room. She grabbed the phone, and recognized the ringtone, and who it was.

_All I Care About Is Money_

_And The City That I'm From _

_Imma Sip Till' I Feel It,_

_Imma Smoke Till' It's Done_

_And I Don't Really Give A Fuck_

_And My Excuse Is That I'm Young_

_And I'm Only Getting Older,_

_Somebody Shoulda' Told Ya_

_I'm On One _

'_Oh yeah.'_ She thought. _'That's the ringtone for when Ako calls.' I'm On One _by Drake. She push the little green button and answered. "Hello?" Amu started off. "Ah, Amu." Yup, it was Ako. "Oh, hi Ako!" She was happy to talk to her friend. "What's up?" She asked. "Well, I'm sure Kukai already talked to you about Zukos' court date." She sighed. "Yeah, I know the story. Jeez, that stupid Zuko doesn't know how to learn does he?" She could hear Ako chuckle over the phone. "Well, that's Zuko for you." She smiled. "Yeah..." Ako cleared his throught. "Well, anyways, Kukai and I are going to try to talk him out of this. He has no chance of winning." Amu chuckled. "You think?" Ako sighed over the phone. "He's such an arrogant ass." Amu bursted out of laughter from that, thats Ako for you. Ako chuckled to himself. "Well anyways," Ako ended the laughter between them, "Are you going to help Kukai and I?" "Mhmm!" She smiled. She missed everybody already. "Well, then lets met at my place on Sunday. Does that sound fine to you Amu?" "Yup! Sounds good!" "Very well. Bye Amu." "Bye Ako!" She hung up the phone, and threw it lightly on Ikutos' bed. She sat down, and stretched her arms out, then layed back. "Sure is nice to talk to him again." She smiled to herself. "I miss everybody.." She grabbed her phone, and looked at the time. 8:56 PM. _'Damn, it's already this time? Where's Ikuto?' _She was starting to feel lonely again. _Knock, knock._ She heard knocking. She got up from the bed, and looked around the room. She spotted someone outside on the balcony. "Huh?" She walked over to see who it was, then she saw blue. _'Ikuto..'_ She thought. She walked over to balcony, and slid the door open. When she opened the door, Ikuto fell on Amu, but luckily, Amu caught him, barely. He looked up at her, and her eyes got teary. "Amu.." Still weak. Ikutos' lower part of his face was covered in blood, and his arms were badly bruise. "Ikuto!"

Amu supported Ikutos' right side, and walked him over to the bed. She set him down, gently, and sat next to him. "Ikuto!" She finally started. "What happened? Are you ok? Do you need to go to the hospital?" She was dead worried about him. "I..." He trailed off.. "I n-need to get in the shower.." Amu nodded her her. His face was covered in blood, and sweat, who wouldn't want a shower after that? He got up from the bed, and started to walk over to his bathroom. Amu was confused. _'He has his own bathroom in here? I never noticed.'_ She got up, and followed behind. "D-Do you need help?" She asked with a concerned voice. Ikuto struggled to walk. He had to lean on the wall, so it could support his body. "No. I'm good." He finally made his way to the bathroom. He sat up on the bathroom counter,with his back hunched over, he started to take his shirt off. A slight blush appeared on Amus' face. After taking off his shirt, it revealed a big red-ish, and purple-ish mark on the middle of his chest. Amu quickly walked over to him, to observe it. She gently placed her hand on his chest. He flinched ever though it was a light touch. "Ikuto.." She trailed off. "What happened? What caused this? Are you sure your fine?" She looked up at him, and he just stared deeply into her eyes. "I-Ikuto! Answer me! What happened?" No response. Her eyes started getting teary. "Ikuto.." She looked down at the floor, with her hand still on his chest. He then put his hand behind her her head. She looked up at him, surprised, then he pushed her head to his. He gently kissed her forehead. And he kept kissing it for about half a minute. Amu blushed heavily. She could feel her heart pound against her chest. Her eyes widened. Even though he only kissed her forehead for about half a minute, it felt like forever to her. It felt nice. When he pulled away, he wrapped his right arm against her waist, and pushed her towards him, and rested his head on part of her head. She was still in the same trance. They stayed like that, for a while. Then he finally broke the silence between them. "Damn." He started. "You worry too much." He smiled. She looked up at him. "Ikuto! you had me worried!" She whined. Ikuto chuckled just a bit. Then she smiled, relieved that he was ok.

Amu leaned against the bathroom door. She wanted to stay near him, just in case if he fell while taking a shower, and needed help up. Of course, being Amu, she was too nervous to stay inside the bathroom. So she was outside of the bathroom. But leaned against the door, just to make sure Ikuto would be fine by himself in there. Amu sat on the floor, with her knees up, and her arms resting on them. Her head was down, leaning her head on her arms. She has a concerned expression on her face. She waited, and waited, until Ikuto came out of the shower.

And hour passed by, and she was still waiting. Then she heard the shower stop. Her head shot up, and she gasped in happiness. She got up from the floor, and leaned against the door. "Ikuto! Are you ok?" No response. The door opened to reveal Ikuto, with only a towel wrapped around his waist, covering the area that counts. Since Amu was leaning on the door when that happened, she fell forward, and onto Ikuto. She was on top of him, and he was on the bottom. It took a while for Amu to collect everything that just happened, and when she saw the position they were in, she blushed madly. "I-I-I'm s-sorry!" Ikuto smirked. "What are you going to do?" Amu blushed even more at his reaction. "N-Nothi-" She was cut off by Ikuto. "Are you gonna try and rape me?' His smirked just got a bit wider. "N-No! J-Just l-let-" She got cut off once again. Ikuto spread his whole body apart. "Fine. If you must punish me, go right ahead. Do anything you want to me.." Her whole face went madly red. Even steam started coming out of her head. She was about to speak up, when she felt.. something. She froze for just a bit. She figured out their position. Amus' private was pressed against his. _'I felt it..'_ She trailed off. _'I..I-It's big..'_ She was burning up. She quickly got up, and stumbled on her feet. She fell backwards, and landed on her butt. Ikuto sat up. "Are you ok?" He asked Amu. "I didn't feel anything!" A short while of silence passed by. "Wait.. What?" Ikuto asked, he wasn't so sure what Amu meant. "N-Nothing!" Amu added a nervous laugh after that. He smirked, and stood up from the floor. He walked over to Amu, and held out his hand. Amu reached out and grabbed his hand. He helped her up, and started to walk over to the door. _'Come on Amu. Ask!'_ She thought to herself. "U-Umm.." She caught Ikutos' attention. He looked back at her. "Ikuto.." She trailed off. He raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?" Was all that came out. "I need to talk to you.. About something.." She had a serious face on. "Okay." He said, with a smile. He had a good idea of what it might be about. She smiled back, but soon the smile faded away. "P-Put some clothes on first!" The blush came back.

Amu and Ikuto sat on Ikutos' bed. Amu sat criss cross, and was leaning against the wall. And Ikuto, well, he wasn't sitting, he was laying down, facing Amu. But the bed was big enough for them both to have their own space. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked with a bored look on his face. Amu took a deep breath before saying anything. "Ikuto.." She started off the sentence. "I want to know everything about you. Your past, who you are.. Everything.." He furrowed his eyebrows at her, but he wasn't mad. "Why?" He asked. "Because..." Amu trailed off. A sad face appeared. "Earlier, before you came back, I was starting to wonder.." Amu clenched her fist on her lap. "I was starting to doubt this.." "Doubt what?" Ikuto asked. "It's just that.. Well, we don't know anything about eachother. And we've only met a couple days ago. And we're already going out." Ikuto started to get mad, and a bit sad. "That's why.." She started again. "I want to know everything about you." She smiled torwards him. Ikuto felt relieved. He sighed inwardly to himself. "Everything?" He asked. "Yes." She answered firmly. "Very well then.."

"I was little. And I had both of my parents. Aruto, my dad, and Souko, my mom." Ikuto started off, and Amu payed good attention. "We were just like any other family. Happy, and together." "Were you an only child Ikuto?" Amu asked curious. "Yes. But I had this cousin, Yoru, who would visit me frequently. But that was a long time ago.." Amu nodded, and continued to listen. "As a child, I grew up happy. My mom and dad were together, and they both loved me very much. I remember when my dad would take me and my mom to this hill, where, we could see the sunset perfectly. He would play his violin, on top of the hill, and my mom and I would just listen to the wonderful melodies he played." A light smile appeared on his face. "My dad, he was a master on the violin. He was quite famous for it, too. But then.." He trailed off. That smile soon faded away with a frown. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Rin barged into my life.." Amu wasn't so sure who Rin was, but she assumed it was his boss. "Who's Rin?" She asked. "My boss." He said in a cold voice. Amu was right. "What happened?" Amu asked, eager to know what happened next. "Since I was little, I wasn't so sure what was going on. But after Rin barged into my life, my dad left me and mom." Hearing that made Amu really upset. She scooted up closer to Ikuto, and held his hand. She lightly smiled at him, and he returned it. But he continued onto his life story. "After my dad left, I was forced to work for Rin and for A.I. And my mom married Rin to also help repay the debt. Rin trained me for a year for the job. And after my training was complete, I started working." Amu could feel Ikutos' hand grip tighter, but she didn't say anything. "Whats A.I? And how old were you?" Curious, since Ikuto didn't mention that. "I was about seven years-old, when my dad left us, and I was eight years-old when I completed training, and started working.." "And.." Amu trailed off, urging Ikuto to answer the other question. "A.I is 'Assassins Inc.' It's a secret company, that has a lot of other spies and assassins." Amu nodded, gesturing Ikuto to go on. "So i'm not the only one. But since Rin hates my dad, he takes it out on me. He makes me go on most of the assignments. And when I disobey him, he gets these two men to beat me." Amu gasped. She understood now why Ikuto was so beat up. She waned to ask more questions, but she decided to wait till the end. "And so, i've been working for A.I for pretty much ten years now. And during that time, I became A.I's best assassin. I've killed over one thousand people." His bangs cast a shadow on his face, his eyes were hidden. "When I was twelve, I asked Rin why I was force to work for him. He told me that my dad had to pay a huge debt to him, but since he left, I was force to work to pay off the debt my dad left.." His grip became tighter on her hand. It started to hurt her hand, but Amu stayed quiet. "Because of him, because that bastard left me and my mom, we were forced to do things we didn't want to. I hate my dad. Rin also told me that he wanted to run off to continue his career in playing the violin, and become famous." He clenched his teeth, trying his best not to let the tears roll down his face. "But, I also hate my mom. Because she is so weak, she didn't try to get away from Rin. Unlike me, she had a chance, but she decided to stay. I urged her to leave, so she wouldn't suffer, but watching her give in to Rin made me dislike her." Amu was really down. Hearing Ikutos' life story made her want to cry. "When I was eleven, I demanded Rin for a place of my own. I couldn't stand sharing a house with two people that I hate the most. And he gave me this condo. And ever since then, i've been living by myself." A little bit more tighter. "Rin arranged classes for me to take, to learn how to live by myself. Cooking, cleaning, and stuff like that." A moment of silence passed by. "You know, Rin wasn't always such a dick. He was much nicer back then, but then everything changed when I was fourteen. Rin got a call from my dad. My dad set up a contract, and it stated that when I was a little over seventeen, I was suppose to be released from A.I. My dad would pay Rin a lot of money for it. And Rin accepted it. And after that phone call, Rin became stricter on me. And because of that, he hates me now, he likes to toy with me, like im some kind of puppet. And it's because of my dad that he hates me now, but at the same time, I was happy to hear about that contract. But now..." He trailed off. His bangs didn't cast a shadow anymore. He had a worried look on his face. "What? What happened?" Amu asked, still eager to know everything. He chuckled nervously. "I don't think you'll like hearing this.."

After Ikuto explain what happened back at the office, Amu sat quietly. "So he knows a lot about you. And I understand if you want to leave. If you want, I can arrang-" "I'm sorry." Amu cut Ikuto off. She clenched her fist. He was confused, he didn't know why she was apologizing, it should of been the other way around. "What are you apologizing for?" Amu hesitated before answering. "Because of me..." She trailed off. Tears rolled down her face. "You have to stay with A.I forever, just because of me.. I'm sorry." Her voice cracked, but Ikuto found it cute. He smiled at Amu. "It's my fault that now A.I knows about you." He scooted closer to Amu. She snickered at what he said, but she was still crying. "But I still want to be with you." He grabbed her hand, and held it. "Same here." She smiled, and vice versa. "He also told me you were in a high school band." He started to smirk, but not in a perverted way. "O-Oh yeah.." She trailed off. She was slightly blushing. "When's your next gig? I wanna come." Amu suddenly became nervous. _'Oh God, what if he comes to our next concert? And what if I embarrassed myself? What if I mess up while singing? Or what if I fall!' _She finally spoke up. "U-Umm.. I-I think three weeks f-from now.." "Am I invited?" "Y-Yeah! Of c-course!" Ikuto raised an eyebrow at her. "Then why do you k-keep st-stuttering?" He mimicked her stuttering, and she chuckled. "No reason. I'm just being paranoid." She smiled, and he returned it. "Oh! I forgot to ask. Where did you get these clothes?" Amu gestured to the pj's she was still wearing. "Oh.. Those.." He trailed off. "Last year, I met this girl.. And I really liked her. I asked her out, and she agreed. I would go out with her alot. She even spent the night with me sometimes.." He pretty much whispered the last part to himself, but Amu caught it. _'You know. It's been a while since Ikuto brought a girl back here.'_ She remembered what Hachiro said. "And one night, when she spent the night here, she was getting ready to leave, and then Rin called me for an assignment. I got really mad at him, and blurted out my secret. I was hoping she didn't hear it, but she did. After I hung up the phone, she looked at me like I was some kind of.. monster.. She ran away from me, and told me she never wanted to see me again. And I never saw her again." Ikuto had a sad smile on his face. "And she left these behind." He pointed to the pajamas. "But I could never bring myself to throw them away.. Because they use to mean so much to me. The girl that I used to love...Or at least.. I thought I loved her.." Amus' eyes started to shine. _'Ikuto..'_ She thought. He chuckled to himself. "Jeez." He looked up at the ceiling. "_I'm only human.._" He said. "The weird thing is though.." He trailed off. "When she left me, I realized I didn't love her..I thought I did, but.. I didn't." The room went silent, until Ikuto broke it. "But she doesn't matter. I love you now. _And_ I actually know it. I can feel it in my heart." He smiled at her. She slightly blushed. "I love you, too." Then an idea occurred in her head. "Hey, can I borrow a blanket?" A confused face spreaded across his face. "Sure." He got up, and went into his closet, and came back out with a blanket. He handed it to Amu, as she stood up. "Now, can you turn around?" "Uhh.. Sure?" He did as told, and Amu started to strip, until she was naked. Then She grabbed the blanket that Ikuto gave her, and wrapped it around her body. "Ok, lets go!" Ikuto turned around to see what Amu was doing? "Whaa? Wait, go where? And why did you take the clothes off?" "No time to explain! Come on!" She ran out of Ikutos' room. "H-Hey! Wait!" He ran after her. She ran through the living room, and towards the door. "Grab a lighter on your way out!" Ikuto stopped, and looked around for one. He spotted one that was on the coffee table in the living room. He ran over to it, and picked it up, and quickly chased after Amu. They were soon in the lobby of the condos, and he finally caught up with Amu. "You actually have one?" Amu said, still running. "Yeah.. Just in case if I ever needed it." He saw that Amu was holding the pair of pajamas in her hand. "What are you doing? Why are we running?" He asked Amu. "You'll see!"

They soon arrived at a junk yard, and they stood up on a pile of trash. "Ok, I still don't get it. Why are we hear at the junk yard?" He asked Amu, trying to catch his breath. Amu was suprisingly fast. "Give me the lighter." She held out her hand, and Ikuto handed her the lighter. She lifted up the pj's from her hand, and switched the lighter on. She brought the lighter close to the pj's, and they caught on fire. "What are you doing!" Ikuto yelled, worried that she would burn herself. She then threw the pj's onto a pile of trash that was in front of them, but not too close. As it landed, the pile of trash caught on fire. And then the fire went crazy. It was blazing, but it wasn't going to spread around. "What was that for?" He asked, still confused. "Those pajamas are your past, that girl was your past. But now, you have me! I'm your future, and I will never leave you. It's time to start anew, by burning the pajamas." She smiled. _'This girl is crazy.'_ He thought to himself, but then he smiled back. They both turned their heads to watch at the fire. _'A new beginning, huh?' _As they watched the fire, their hands met, and they held hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Major: Did you guys like it! :DDDDD<br>**

**Ikuto: It was.. cute?**

**Amu: Awww, im so awesome! :D  
><strong>

**Ikuto: Stfu :D  
><strong>

**Amu: Hey don't copy me! D:**

**Major: OMFGGGG im soo sorry gusys! D: I don't really like the way I write my paragraphs and stuffff.. I will try to change the editing style in the next chapter! Because I got critizism, and I agreed with it. So yeahhh! Are things going too fast?**

**Amu and Ikuto: Idk...**

**Ikuto: You should make it go faster, so me and Amu can do it! :DDDD**

**Amu: Nuuuuuuuuuuu! ... X)**

**Ikuto: The X) Is back! :D  
><strong>

**Amu: Stfu! :D**

**Ikuto: Thats getting old! D:**

**Amu: Stfu :D**

**Ikuto: O.o**

**Major: So did you guys think the song fit the chapter? O.o?**

**Amu: Review, and tell us now! :DDDDD  
><strong>

**Ikuto: YESH! :3**

**Major: Agreed! Honors?**

**Ikuto: R&R dammit! :DDDD**


	4. New Friends Are Made

**Major: Hi guys! :DDDD**

**Ikuto: . . .**

**Amu: ?**

**Major: Thanks for the reviews and stuff! :DDDDDDD  
><strong>

**Ikuto: Why do you always so these :DDDDDDDD faces? Do you have that many mouths?**

**Major: No O.o**

**Ikuto: Then why the fuck do you do those faces! :O**

**Majors: Lawl, you're mad! :3**

**Ikuto: o.e**

**Amu: X)  
><strong>

**Major and Ikuto: ?**

**Major: AWESOME! :DDD New writing style or whatever you call it! :DDD :3**

**Kukai: AWESOME! Im in this chapter! :DDDDD**

**Ikuto: Tf? Why are you here? **

**Kukai: I'm a part of this story too! *Smirks***

**Utau: When do I come in?**

**Amu: Tf? Why are you here too?**

**Utau: I'm a part of this story too too! :D**

**Amu: Yeah, but you're not in it yet! :D  
><strong>

**Utau: :'(**

**Ikuto: Why is Yoru my cousin?**

**Yoru: Nya~**

**Major: Because like, I spent the night at my friends house a couple weeks ago, and I told her about this story, and since she LOVES Yoru, she was like, "MAKE YORU IKUTOS' COUSIN! :D" And I was like, "O.o? Okay.?"**

**Yoru: NYA~  
><strong>

**Ikuto: Stfu.**

**Yoru: Nya~ :(**

**Kukai: Song for this chapter is _Tonight_ by-**

**Utau: The Afters! :D**

**Ikuto: But when you search it up, put: _The Afters: Never Going Back To Ok - Tonight_**

**Major: Disclaimer!  
><strong>

**Eveybody except Major: Major doesn't own _Shugo Chara_ or any of its characters.**

**Major: On with the show! :'D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>: _New Friends Are Made _

The heat was crazy, and Amu sat on her desk, with her face in front of the fan. She was back home. Ikuto brought her last night, after the fire died out. She needed to go back, to get in the shower, and everything else. She needed to check up on Drake, too.

"Ahh, why is it so hot?" She complained. "It's only the middle of January.." She sighed.

Because of the hot weather, she wore white shorts that stopped at her mid thighs, and just a plain black spaghetti shirt. She wore white normal slip on VANS, and Ikutos' platinum bracelet. She asked to borrow it last night. She really liked it. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, with a black X clip holding it together. Some hair hung down on her face, but she didn't mind.

It was past six in the afternoon, and Amu was just waiting for Kukai to call. He was coming over today, so Amu can tell him EVERYTHING that happened in the last few days. Of course, she had to, they were best friends, brother and sister. Ikuto was against it at first, but Amu convinced him later on.

Her cell phone went off.

_And You Just Tell Te What You Down For_

_Anything You Down For_

_I Know Things Have Changed _

_Since I Used To Be_

_Around More, I Hope That Ya_

_Miss Me A Little When I'm Gone _

_Hope That_

_You Miss Me A Little When I'm Gone (Gone, Gone)_

_Miss Me _by Drake, wich was Kukais' new ringtone. Amu changed it since she didn't want to get mixed up with Ikutos'. She looked around her room, since she didn't have it. Drake walked into her room, and had the phone in his mouth. He ran over to Amu, and barked.

"Oh. Good boy Drake! Thank you." She smiled at Drake, then pulled the phone out of his mouth.

Yes, Drake. Her Siberian Husky. Male, black and white, and his eyes were a light blue. Amu decided to name him after her favorite rapper. Drake, the artist. Though some people found it weird because it wasn't a Japanese name. But she didn't care.

"Hello?" Amu answered her phone. "Yo!" Yup, it was Kukai. She smiled.

"When are you coming over?" She asked, eager, since she was wanted to see him. "Around nine, is that fine?" Though he already knew the answer. "Yeah! It's fine. I can't wait to see you."

"I miss my little sister, too. Well, I gotta go. Remember, nine, ok?"

"Yeah yeah." She said with a bored voice. "Shut the fuck up." Kukai joked, Amu snickered. "Later." He said before hanging up. _'I can't wait to see him __**tonight**__.'_

"How long is this going to take?" Ikuto asked with a bored voice. "This is a simple assignment. At most, it should only take two hours. You should be done around eleven." Rin confirmed Ikuto. _'He seems.. Nicer...'_ Ikuto thought to himself. _'Of course he's being nice. Since I'm gonna be workin' for him forever, he's playing nice..' _He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the screen that lit up behind Rins' desk.

Rin grabbed his pointer stick. "Now," he pointed the stick near the top right corner of the screen, "This is where your target is. Anouk Molyneux. A female French aristocrat."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Been a while since I had a female as an assignment." He said bluntly. "Yes, well, our client is paying us a lot of money for the assassination of this wealthy aristocrat."

"This is a small assignment, so why am I here?" Ikuto asked bluntly, he obviously didn't want to be there. Rin smirked.

"Because.." He trailed off. "Since you're going to work for me _forever_," he purposely emphasized the word 'forever' to piss Ikuto off, "I figured you could do _both_, small and big assignments." Ikuto frowned at Rin.

"This was suppose to be my day off." He raised his voice at Rin. "Be glad I didn't assign you one to wich it would take you half a day to complete. I already gave that to another. So it would please me if you pay attention." Ikuto kept quiet after that.

"Anouk seems to be holding a small party at her home. Which is around here." Rin pointed to where he was before. Near the top right corner of the screen. On the screen displayed a big map of the city.

"She smokes every half hour to an hour. She goes out on the balcony of her home for it. When she does that, it's best to kill her off there. Now, you will go to the party, and adress yourself as 'Le Jocke'." Ikuto snickered to himself.

"Le Jocke? What a stupid name!" He tried to calm his snickering down.

"Anyways," Rin continued, "Make sure to not attract attention to yourself. When you kill her off, make sure to leave the party immediately afterwards. Now go and get ready in the dressing room." Ikuto turned his stance, and started walking towards the dressing room. To get ready, for _yet_, another assignment. He mentally sighed to himself.

The doorbell rang, and Amu turned immediately happy. She ran out of her room, and into the living room, towards the door. She reached out for the doorknob, and opened the door, only to reveal Kukai.

Kukai was wearing a plain lime green shirt, black skinnies, and black VANS. His hair was messy as usual. "Kukai!" Amu jumped and hugged Kukai. He snickered, and hugged back.

"Feels like forever, huh, Amu?" He smirked, but not pervertedly. "It feels like more than that." She whined in her little sister voice. Kukai let out a laugh. "Well, tell me what happened these last few days you were absent." She nodded.

Ikuto came out of the dressing room, in a suit, and with a his hair combed back. "This way, Ikuto-san." A man in a chofer outfit told Ikuto. He followed behind the chofer outside. The chofer opened the limos' door opened for Ikuto. He quickly sat down in the limo, and awaited for his arrival. After like, fifteen minutes, they arrived at the party. _'Here I go.'_

He walked up the stairs on the porch, and stopped in front of two security guards. "Name." One of them asked. "Le Jocke." He answered, in his best French accent. The other security guard looked through the list, until he found it. "Please enter." He said, as he moved out of Ikutos' way.

Kukai sat on one of those cirle thing chairs that hung from the ceiling. He was spinning himself around like if he was a little kid. He was jealous, because Amu got hers before he got his in his room. Yes, yes, the chair was in Amus' room. Her room was huge, since it was only one person who lived in the house.

"So what happened?" He asked, eager to know what happened to Amu in the last few days. She took a deep breath before starting. She sat on her bed, with her legs spreaded out on the bed, her back leaning on the wall.

"Remember how on Wednesday, we went to Zukos' restaurant?" She asked, and she got a nod from Kukai in return. "And how you asked to take me home, but I said I was fine?" He nodded again. "Well, on my way home.." She trailed off. Kukai started worry about what she was going to say next.

"I..." She trailed off. "I got raped on my way home." Kukais' eyes widened, and he felt fury build up in him. He jumped out of the chair, and hurried to Amus' side. This startled her, but she calmed down afterwards.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you? Where are they?" He kept asking questions. His hands were gripping her shoulders, tightly, and worried. "Yeah, yeah! I'm fine. They didn't do much because.." She trailed off again. He calmed down from her response. He sat beside her on her, and put his arm around her, and rubbed her arm for comfort. He let out a big sigh. But he was still mad.

"Because.." He trailed off, urging her to go on. And she did.

"I was saved." She turned her head, and smiled to Kukai. "Saved? By who?" He asked.

"Ikuto.. Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Her smile got wider, and a light blush appeared on her face. Kukai noticed it. "He saved me while I was being raped. He even beat up the guys her raping me. They ended up outcold, and by now, I'm sure they're in jail."

"What happened after that?" He asked her again.

Ikuto stood in a corner. Trying his best not to attract attention. He kept his eye on his target. Anouk walked around, making sure her guest were having a good time, wich was annoying Ikuto. He just wanted to get it over with. But he didn't know that a woman in her twenties kept staring at Ikuto. Not in suspicion, but in admiration. She flipped her hair, in a seductive way, and walked over to Ikuto.

"Hey," she started, as she put her hand on his shoulder, and starting rubbing it, "what's an attractive guy like yourself standing here all alone?" She tried her best to be seducive, but he wasn't fallin' for it.

"If you're lonely, I can change your status." She whispered into his ear, but this was only irritating Ikuto. She continued to whisper.

"You and me, we can rent a hotel room and..." She trailed off, moving her hand lower and lower. Ikuto caught her actions, and grabbed her arm, before she could touch his private. This shocked her, and she stepped back. He let go of her arm, so he wouldn't attract any attention from anyone. He shot her a glare, and walked away. It was meant to get her to stop, but it only made her smirk.

"Feisty one, eh?" She started talking to herself. "I'm definitely going to make you mine tonight." She felt smart, knowing that her, and her only knew her plan, but Ikuto caught what she said to herself. As he walked away, he smirked. _'I have an idea of my own.'_

"Assassin?" Kukai yelled in shock. Though, in return, he got a nod from Amu. "And a good one at that." Kukai tried to collect everything in with a sigh.

"Are you sure about this Ikuto guy, Amu?" He asked, questioning her decisions. She nodded again. She raised her fist in front of her, and had a determined look on her face.

"I'm never been more sure in my life.. I.." She trailed off, leaving Kukai eager. "I will never leave Ikuto!" Kukai chuckled, wich caught her attention.

"I'll support you, and Ikuto.. All the way!" He raised his arm in the air at the last part, as if he were cheering for someone. Her honey glazed eyes shined, and she smiled, happy at the response she got in return from her best friend.

Ikuto walked over to an empty table, well, it was not completely empty. It had only one glass of wine, and Ikuto smirked at it. He pulled out a tiny jar from his jacket, and opened it. He looked around to make sure nobody was looking, before he poured only a small amount of the liquid into the glass of wine. After a couple drops, he put the cap back on, and stuck the tiny jar back into his inside pockets of the suit jacket. He walked away, and observed from the other side of the room.

The woman from before, the one who tried to seduce Ikuto, but failed, walked over to the table where Ikuto was just at. She picked up the glass of wine, and drank the whole thing down. She pretty much chugged it down. Ikuto chuckled to himself. _'Even better.'_ He thought. He looked around the room, to see who would be the one he would choose. His eyes stopped, when he spotted a man that looked like he was in his mid 40's. He was bald, and a bit thick. _'Perfect.'_

"So that's his story huh?" Kukai said with a rather sad look on his face. He felt bad for Ikuto. "Yeah." Was her response.

"But.." He trailed off. "But.." She repeated. "Does he know about your life?" Kukai asked. No response.

"He never asked." She finally spoke. "Maybe he's waiting until you tell him, yourself." Her eyes widened at his response. Then she smiled. "That's gotta be it." She said.

"So are you gonna tell him?" Kukai asked again. "..Yeah."

Ikuto walked up to the woman that tried to seduce him. He smirked at her, pervertedly of course, and told her what she wanted to hear.

"I'll take you up on that offer. But how about we just do it here?" His smirk got wider. She fluttered her eyelashes, and slid her hand down his chest. "I know just where to do it here." She whispered again in his ear.

She led him to a room that was far away from the living room of the home. It was like a hidden room. She opened the door, and it revealed a room with a big bed. _He _walked into the room, and lightly push the woman against the bed. His lips crashed down on hers. Not a passionate kiss, but an opened mouth one. He rubbed his hands against her waist, and this turned the woman on, _even more_.

Saliva dripped from their mouths, and she played around with his hair.

Ikuto was at standing at the doorway, trying his best not to burst out of laughter from the scene. What? Did you think that was Ikutos' doing? Of course not! He drugged her with this special drug that will make your hormones go bursting, and give you hallucinations. On their way to the hidden room, he convinced that bald headed man that he would get lucky, so he followed behind, without being noticed by the women. And since she was completely drugged, she didn't know she was doing it with the bald headed man, and not Ikuto.

'_Stupid bitch fell for it!'_ Ikuto thought in his head, still holding his laughter back. He looked at what they were doing. They were still making out like monkeys. _'I wonder when me and Amu will reach that.' _He smirked at thought of them doing that. He then, turned around, and closed the door lightly, and went back to the living room, where his target was.

He looked around the room for her, when he spotted her going out to the balcony. _'This is my chance.' _He looked around the room one last time, to make sure no one would see that he went out to the balcony. He followed behind her, until they both reached the balcony. She got out a packet of cigarettes, and took one out of the little pack. She lit it up, and started to inhale the nasty tar.

Ikuto slowly, and quietly, pulled out his gun from his jacket. He pointed it to her, and the thought of her not knowing that she was about to die, made him chuckle inside. He pulled the trigger, and bulls eye. It hit her head, and in a second, she fell on the floor. Her body then disappeared.

Ikuto put his gun back into his jacket, and stood on the edge of the balcony, before leaping. _'Finally..'_ He thought. _'I can go see Amu.' _

"So is he doing an assignment now?" Kukai asked. "Mmm.." She trailed off. "Maybe, i'm not sure." Kukai smiled.

"You can't wait to see him again huh?" She returned the smile. "You bet!" He kept smiling until he saw the platinum bracelet. His eyes widened in shock.

"Is that your bracelet?" He asked, pointing to her wrist. Amu raised her arm a bit. "No, this is Ikutos'. I asked to borrow it."

"Whoa. I remember these!" Amu was confused, he didn't know what he was talking about.

"What's so special about this?" She asked. Kukais' mouth dropped at her response.

"These bracelets are, they're famous! Only ten were made in Japan before they closed the company down. I wasted a year of my life trying to look for one of these! But I never found it. But Ikuto has one? That's _so_ cool!" Amu laughed. And Kukai snapped out of his trance.

"What?" He asked, not knowing what was so funny. "It's just a bracelet, calm down!" Amu said after ending her laughter. "But I_ really_ want this. Lucky bastard." Kukai pouted.

_Knock Knock_

They both turned their heads to the source of the noise. When Amu saw who it was, she her mouth dropped in happiness. "Ikuto!"

Ikuto was outside of her room, on her balcony. Yes, Amu had a balcony, but Ikutos' was much bigger. She jumped out of her bed, and ran to the glass door. She unlocked it, and slid it open. "Ikuto!" Her face lit up. He smiled. "Amu." She jumped and hugged him, and he hugged her back.

Kukai just sat on the bed, staring at them. Amu invited Ikuto in, and he took the offer. She slid the door closed behind him, and she walked in front of Ikuto. Kukai stood up from the bed, to introduce himself. But Amu beat him to it.

"Ikuto, this is Kukai." She gestured to Kukai. "And Kukai, this is Ikuto." She then gestured to Ikuto.

"Eyy." Ikuto greeted, with a lazy wave. Kukai smirked lightly, and walked over to Ikuto.

"Yo! Like Amu said, I'm Kukai! Nice to meet chaa!" He put his arm around Ikuto, pointed his thumb to himself, and winked at him. "Don't be so stiff! Let's be friends man!" Ikuto wasn't so sure how to respond to that.

"So I take it that Amu told you everything?" Ikuto asked cautiously, so there wouldn't be any misunderstandings. Kukai just smiled.

"I know about your job, but eyy, everybodys' gotta do what they gotta do, y'know?" He shrugged his shoulders, as if it were that simple. Ikuto just chuckled. "You got that right."

"So hey, Ikuto, where did you get this bracelet?" Kukai walked over to Amu, and held her wrist up, and pointed at Ikutos' bracelet. "I've been looking for these _EVERYWHERE_!" Hearing Kukais' eager voice to know made Ikuto uncomfortable.

"I.." Ikuto trailed off. He put his arms behind his head, and interlocked his fingers. He gave off that relaxed look, but his face was the complete opposite.

"Two years ago, I was assigned to kill the man who invented these bracelets.." The room went silent, wich made Ikuto more uncomfortable. "And then the business closed down, and then I took all the bracelets.." The atmosphere went tense. Then finally, Kukai spoke up.

"Eyy, can I have one?" He asked with a big smile on his face. Ikuto was confused. _'Is he happy about this or something?' _He reached into his pocket, and pulled out another platinum bracelet. And he tossed it at Kukai. Kukai caught it in his hands.

"You just casually had one in your pocket?" Amu asked with a confused look. "Who cares!" Kukai exclaimed, putting the bracelet on his wrist. "Thanks Ikuto!" He smiled a big smile to Ikuto. Wich made Ikuto happy.

"No problem." He walked over to Amu, and hugged her around her around her waist, and he rested his chin on top of her head. "So eyy man, we should hang out sometime."

"You bet!" Kukai responded, giving him a thumbs up. Then he noticed Amu was blushing mad, because of the position she was in with Ikuto, but she still held onto his arms. He held back his laughter, and they both looked at him like he was crazy. He walked over to them, and pointed to Amus' face.

"Look at her face! It's priceless!" He bursted out of laughter, wich made Amu blush more. "K-Kukai!" She whined. Ikuto looked at her face, but still held onto her. Ikuto held in his laughter, but was obviously failing. "It's cute, but funny!" Then he bursted out of laughter. And _this_ made Amu go red red.

"Ikuto! Kukai! Stop it!" She whined even more. Amu then remembered a question she's been wanting to ask Ikuto.

"Hey Ikuto." She started.

"What?" He asked bored.

"When you shot that guy the other day, where did his body go?" Kukai stayed quiet, and uncomfortable.

"A.I makes these special weapons for us, and they have this little micropchip in each bullet. And the moment it enters a body, and stays, it transfers the body back to A.I. So they can get rid off it or something." Both Amu and Ikuto stayed quiet.

"How the hell does this A.I have technology like that?" Kukai asked amazed. Ikuto just shrugged his shoulders. "Weren't we making fun of Amu?" Ikuto asked Kukai with a smirk on his face. Amus' face went back to red.

"Ikuto!" She whined as Ikuto and Kukai rolled on the floor laughing.

"Well, i'm out of here! Later!" Kukai exclaimed before leaving. Ikuto gave him a lazy wave.

"Later man, text me."

"You bet." He gave him a thumbs up. Then he walked over to Amu. "Give your big brother a huh!" He held out his arms. She walked over, and hugged him, and he picked her up, and shook her a little.

"Stay safe. Don't get raped again you little cunt." He frowned at her. _'I guess he's mad because I refused that ride that day.' _She thought. But then he smiled, and looked at Ikuto. And she knew what he meant from that. She smiled back, with a warm feeling.

"Later Ikuto." He high five'd Ikuto, and he high five'd back. "Later."

Kukai walked out the door, and Amu and Ikuto looked over at him from the window, and watched him get into his car, and drive off.

"Thats a pretty nice car."

"Yeah, we bought him that car for his 15th birthday."

" 'We'?"

"Oh yeah, Zuko, Ako, and I."

"Oh, your other friends that are in the same band?"

"Yeah..." She walked back to her room, and onto her bed, and Ikuto followed behind. "So how was work today?" It sounded weird, because old married couples ask that to eachother. He went behind her back, and hugged her around her waist again, and blushed spreaded acrossed her face.

What happened next made her face go red again. Ikuto fell backwards onto her bed, while still hanging onto Amu. So she fell ontop of him. Only her back was facing Ikuto.

"Work was actually pretty easy today. I had fun." He said, still hugging her by her waist, and staring at the ceiling.

"T-Thats good to hear!" Her voiced cracked, and it made Ikuto chuckle. "Cute." He said with a smirk on his face. "I thought you only got hard assignments." Her voice went back to normal. She got use to the position they were in, but she was still blushing.

"Since i'm going to be working for Rin forever, he's starting to give me easy assingments. Wich is totally cool by me." He gripped Amu a little tighter. "But, some women at the party flirted with me, and tried to seduce me." That caught Amus' attention. _'Am I jealous?'_ She asked herself. _'Whats this weird angry feeling?' _Shes obviously never felt it before because she's never liked any other guy. She gripped Ikutos' arm tighter.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well she kept getting on my nerves, and wasn't giving up, so I drugged her. This special drug that I carry around with me, see, you put just a _tiny_ bit into someones' drink, and after sipping it, their hormones will go crazy. And it will also cause hallucinations. So then, after she was drugged, I tricked her into having sex with some old bald dude, and she thought it was me!"

Amu couldn't help but laugh. "Serves that bitch right." She said in between her laughs.

"But.." Ikuto trailed off, wich cut off Amus' laughing. "I saw something interesting." He paused a bit.

"When I saw them making out.. Oh shit.. It was sexy." He gripped Amu just a little bit more tighter. "When are you and me gonna make out life that, _Amu_." He purposely emphasized her name, to make her blush.

"I-I d-don't know!" She added a nervous laugh after. Ikuto sat up from the bed, and got up, and sat on the other side of the bed. He patted the space next to him, gesturing for Amu to go sit next to him, and she did.

"See now, it's easy. Just open your mouth like this," he opened his mouth wide, "And stick your tongue out, and attack my mouth with your tongue." He started getting closer to Amu, with his mouth opened a bit. She kept backing away, until her back reached the wall. She couldn't escape. She closed her eyes, waiting for what would happen next. She then felt him kiss her cheek, and she opened her eyes wide open. Her heart sped up a bit. One of those soft, sweet kisses is what he gave her. He pulled away, and smiled at Amu, and she smiled back. Ikuto layed down on her bed, and caused Amu confusion.

"What are you doing?" She asked, poking his arms.

"Going to sleep." He said in a tired voice.

"You're spending the night?"

"Are you trying to kick me out?" He joked.

"No, no. I'm just asking." Ikuto just responded with a hmm.

"Aren't you going to change out of those clothes?" She asked him. He grunted, then sat up. He took of his shirt, and his pants, and threw them on the floor besides her bed. She looked down at the clothes. Just a plain white shirt, and black skinny jeans. Yes yes, of course, Ikuto changed before going to Amus'. Like he would show up in a suit.

"W-Why did you take of your clothes?" She started blushing.

"This is how I always sleep." It made sense why he didn't do that before, I mean, taking off your clothes for bed, when a stranger is in your home is...

"F-Fine! I'm going to go change." She got up from her bed, and walked into the bathroom with her pajamas hanging from her arm. When she came out, she was wearing shorts that stopped at her upper thighs, and a big muscle shirt, that was comfortable to sleep in because it was big on her. But not to big. She walked over to the light switch, and turned off the lights, and started walking over to her closet of bathroom and room materials.

"What are you doing?" Ikuto asked, looking at her.

"I'm gonna sleep on the floor, so i'm getting the blow up bed ready." Ikuto just stared at her.

"Come here first." He said, more like commanded. She did as told, and walked over to her bed, with a sexy Ikuto laying on it half naked.

"What?" She asked, bending down to his height level. He turned around, and grabbed her arm, and pulled her on the bed with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She tried to break through, but it was useless, he had a strong grip on her.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" She asked, still trying to get out of his grip.

"What do you mean: What am I doing? Whats so wrong about us sleeping together?"

"N-Nothing. But-" Ikuto cut her off.

"But?" He repeated, only with an angrier voice. Amu sighed.

"Nothing. It's just that i'm nervous. Thats all." Ikuto raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nervous about what?" He asked.

"Well.." She trailed off. "No guy has ever done this to me, so.." She trailed off again. He gripped her tighter.

"You mean, no guys in school have ever flirted with this young sexy lady right here?" He smirked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"No, some guys have flirted with me, but I always leave before things get physical." This made Ikutos' laugh go away.

"What do you mean physical?" He asked in a worried voice.

"Nothing bad, just that I leave before they grab my arm, or hug me and wont let go. Or something like that." Ikuto sighed in relief. He was thinking about something _else_.

"So is it ok if I do this?" He gripped Amu tighter, gesturing to his actions. Amu smiled.

"I don't mind at all."

"Good." He burried his face into her hair, and brought her closer to his body. A moment of silence passed by, and none of them spoke, until Ikuto broke the silence.

"Hey, Amu."

"What?" She asked with a tired voice. She was about to fall asleep.

"I made a new friend today.. Right?" Amu smiled again. She put her hand over his hand that was gripping her waist, and held it. And she gripped it tight.

"Yeah.. You did." Ikuto smiled. But Amu couldn't see it since Amus' back was facing him.

"Goodnight." He said before burying his face back into her hair.

"Goodnight." She sayed even more tired from before. She was happy for Ikuto. _'He's never had a friend before. So I bet he's happy. Kukai is his friend.. And i'm his friend and girlfriend, too.' _Both of their grips got tighter.

'_A friend.'_ Ikuto thought before falling asleep. And that night, they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu: Cute :3<strong>

**Major: Ikr :3**

**Kukai: *Puts arm around Ikuto* Me and Ikuto are bfffffffffssssssss :DDDDDDDD  
><strong>

**Ikuto: What?  
><strong>

**Kukai: Stfu :D**

**Amu: Hey, thats my line! :O  
><strong>

**Major: Stfu. :D  
><strong>

**Amu: Thats my-**

**Ikuto: Stfu. :D**

**Amu: WHAT THE FU-**

**Utau: Stfu. :D  
><strong>

**Amu: AGGGGHHHHfajdfkl;jasdl;kfjads;lfj;alj**

**Major: Lol.  
><strong>

**Ikuto: Im just kidding my love :D *Hugs Amu*  
><strong>

**Amu: *Blushes***

**Kukai: KUTAU! :D *Hugs Utau*  
><strong>

**Utau: *Blushes***

**Nagi: RIMAHI-**

**Major: No, no, gtfo. No more strangers.**

**Nagi: Im not a stra-**

**Major: SECURITY! RAPE! RAPE! D:  
><strong>

**Rima: Wtf? **

**Nagi: RIMAHIKO! *Hugs Rima*  
><strong>

**Midget Rima: *Blushes***

**Major: :DDDDDDDD**

**Yoru: Im so lonely... Nya**

**Major: *Hugs and comforts Yoru* Its ok, its ok, dont cry.  
><strong>

**Yoru: Tf?**

**Major: IKUTO! YOU FUCKING SEXY BASTARD! HONORS! :DDD**

**Ikuto: R&&R and you'll get a sexy hug from me! :DDD**

**Major: *Reviews a billion times***


	5. The 'Dark' Part Of The Name

**Major: OMFG! I feel like I haven't written anything in forever! D: **

**Ikuto: FAIL!  
><strong>

**Major: Whatevs, anyways I got something to say :3**

**Amu: Something perveted.**

**Major: Stfu!  
><strong>

**Amu: D':  
><strong>

**Major: Anyways, i've been reading other lemons on here, and HOLY SHIT! They are so fucking hardcore! :D And it made me think of my story, and my story is gonna have lemons, but nothing sexual has happened yet. So I feel like im failing at this D':  
><strong>

**Ikuto: Just make me and Amu do it.**

**Amu: ... X)**

**Major: Well I am, but no yet god dammit! WAIT! But I have decided, that from the next chapter and on, things will be hardcore. **

**Amu: Are we gonna do it?**

**Major: No, not yet. But for the next chapter, there will be a lot of hard core teasing and temptations and stuff. ... :DDDDDDD But, like, seriously, this is Rated M, and like.. Nothing sexy has happened! D:**

**Ikuto: *Cough* I'm in it sooo.. *Cough* Who said that?  
><strong>

**Major: XD**

**Amu: -.-' ?**

**Ikuto: But thats all gonna change, right?**

**Major: Yesh ;3 But next chapter! **

**Ikuto: Why not this chapter? D:**

**Major: Because.. well read on ahead! You'll see why this isn't a good chapter for sexy stuff! :D**

**Ikuto: Ohhh I see.. Ok, yeah, I agree, this isn't really a good chapter for that sexy stuff to happen yet.**

**Major: Yeah, but I promise next chapter! :3**

**Amu: Oh God.. help me...**

**Major and Ikuto: STFU! :DDDD**

**Amu: Stop copying me.**

**Ikuto: Song for this chapter is _Shadows_ by RED :D  
><strong>

**Major: Disclaimer!  
><strong>

**Amu: Major doesn't own _Shugo Chara_, or any of its characters. Cause if she did, it'd be a fucking hentai. D: [Or **

**the song, and the brands and stuff..]  
><strong>

**Major: ON WITH THE SHOW! :DDDDDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>_The 'Dark' Part Of The Name_

_Sunset, I Close My Eyes, I Pretend Everything's Alright_

Amu, Ikuto, Kukai, Zuko, and Ako sat on the benches of the court. Ako was reading a book, Kukai was playing with his PSP, Zuko was winking at every sexy girl that waked by him, Ikuto was half asleep on Amus' shoulder, and Amu was blushing, but was bored. Two weeks have passed by, and today was the court date.

Unfortunately, the day after Ikuto and Kukai met, was the day Ako gathered Amu, Kukai, and Zuko to his house, to try and find a way to convince Zuko to drop the court date, and admit to his mistake to the old guy. But it turns out, Amu brought Ikuto along, so she could introduce him to Ako, and Zuko. And they, too, find out his secret, and his past, just like Kukai did the day before.

After an hour about talking about Ikuto, they tried to convince Zuko again, but he wouldn't budge, and left Akos' house angry. So that was a bust.

So here they are, everyone, here for Zuko at court. The five of them sat on a bench, awaiting there turn. Before they all got to the court house, Ikuto complained to Amu about why he had to go. And Amu replied with something that warmed Ikutos' heart.

"_You're Zukos' friend, too, so you have to be there for him, just like the rest of us are doing." _Was Amus' reply that convinced Ikuto to go.

And again, here they were, sitting on the bench. Ako assured each one of them to dress up for this "occasion", but nobody really didn't meet Akos' expectations.

Amu wore black-ish, gray-ish skinny jeans, with a plain black shirt, and white vest over it, and it was buttoned. Her hair was in a flirty high pony tail, that had a white X clipping the hair togehter. But some of her bangs were hovering over her eyes. She also wore a platinum bracelet that Ikuto gave her, Kukai, Zuko, and Ako. It was on her right wrist, on on her left hand, she had a leather glove, that was chained up all cool, and the glove didn't complete her fingers. She also wore whie slip on VANS.

Ikuto wore a black button up shirt, but he rolled up the sleeves a couple inches below his elbows'. The shirt wasn't even button up all the way, he had like five buttons from the top undone, and his collar was a bit messy. He also wore a white vest, and it was unbuttoned. He also had a thick belt over his shirt, and it hunged down from his waist, along with a metal chain on his left side of his hips. He wore black skinny jeans, and white VANS, just like Amus'. His hair was messy, but cool, as like he always wore it. And he also had the same platinum bracelet, on hir right wrist.

Ikuto wanted to match to with Amu, just in case you're wondering.

Kukai had a white button up shirt, and wore it just like Ikutos'. Only he had three buttons undone form the top. He wore gray skinnies, and white Nikkies. He had a necklace that hung from his neck, it was a Yin and Yang necklace. He wore the platinum bracelet that Ikuto gave her on his right wrist also. His hair was messy as ever, but looked cool, like Ikuto wore his.

Zuko didn't dress up at all. He only wore a plain tight purple shirt, with white skinny jeans. His hair was a little done, but it looked like he ruffled it up after doing his hair. He wore purple slip on VANS, that matched his shirt. And he, too, was wearing the platinum bracelet that Ikuto has given to him, on his right wrist.

Unlike everybody else, Ako actually dressed up. He was wearing a white button up shirt like Kukais, but only his was buttoned up all the way, except the top button, and the sleeves were all the way down. His collar was not messy, and had a black vest that was buttoned up all the way. He wore decent black dress pants, and not skinny jeans like the rest. He wasn't wearing VANS, or Nikkies like the others either. He had black dress shoes, laces tied up nice and neatly. BUT, he was wearing the platinum bracelet, that Ikuto has given him, too, over the sleeves of the shirt.

_Drowning In Anger, From All These Lies _

Another hour passed by, and everybody was still waiting on the bench bored. Ako continued to read his book, Kukai continued to play his PSP, wich got many complaints from the people around him. But Kukai just laughed. Zuko leaned his head back, and was asleep, and drool was pouring out of his mouth. Ikuto was awake, but refused to take his head away from Amus' shoulder.

They were all in their own little worlds, until the sound of the hammer thingy from the judge slam against the desk, snap them out of it. "Break time!" He exclaimed. Everybody from the benches got up, and stretched, and some left the room for a bathroom break or something. Zuko woke up, and stretched his arms out.

"Is it our turn?" He asked while his mouth was yawning.

"No." Ako replied, still reading the book.

"It's breaktime." Ikuto said with a bored tone, head still on shoulder. Zuko turned his head over to Ikuto.

"Aww.. Aren't you guys being all lovey dovey and shit." Amu blushed, and Ikuto just chuckled.

"Zuko, get me a snack." Kukai told Zuko, not looking up from his game.

"Get it yourself lazy ass."

"You're the one who fell asleep." Kukai reached into his pocket, and pulled out some dollar bills.  
>"Here." He stuck his hand full of cash out to Zuko. "Buy something for all of us."<p>

"Fine." Zuko groaned. "Thank you." Ako thanked the both of them.

"Thanks." Amu did also.

"Whatever." Ikuto said with his bored tone. In return, got a light slap on his legs from Amu. But Ikuto chuckled. He lifted his head up from her shoulder, and pressed his mouth against Amus' ear. This startled Amu, and increased her blushing.

"You owe me." He whispered seductively into her ear.

"W-What do you mean?" She whispered.

"I had to wake up early for this. And I'm dying of sleep right now. So I wont let you sleep tonight." Amus' blushing increased even more.

"Y-You think I w-wanna be here?" She whispered again. "If it weren't for Zuko, we wouldn't be here.." She sighed. Her stuttering went away.

"Here." Zuko walked up to Amu, and handed her a bag of mini Reeses. Amu looked at the bag for a quick second, but then shot her hands up at Zuko, and grabbed his shirt. She pulled him down, until his face was only a couple centimeters away from her face.

"Zuko.." She trailed off, with anger in her voice. "Lets just drop this! Please! I REALLY don't want to be here."

"For fuck sake, no! I'm gonna win dammit! And what? No 'Oh thank you Zuko!' for me?" He smirked.

"But Zuko!" She whined, she went into her little sister act. She started to shake him around. Zuko just laughed. Everybody in the court room started looking at them, like they were crazy. Amu let go of Zuko. Zuko sighed, relieved that Amu didn't get to far into that. But she shot her hands up again, and grabbed his shirt, and brought him closer again.

"You're taking me out shopping tomorrow for this." She was obviously pissed off.

"Fine." Zuko said bluntly. "Now.." He trailed off. "Where's my 'thank you'?" He smirked again. Amu held up the bag of chocolates, and her face went all sparkly.

"Arigatou! Nii-san!" Even her voice was different.

"Awww." Zuko spread his arms out, and walked closer to her. But Amu socked him in the stomach, before he could hug her. Zuko hugged his stomach, and doubled over in pain.

"That's what you get for bringing us into this." She held her fist up. Kukai bursted out in laughter, and Ako slightly chuckled. Zuko got up from his position, and socked Kukai in the arm. But Kukai kept laughing. He threw Kukais' snack at him, and politely handed Ako his snack. "Thank you." He thanked, as he got back into reading his book. Zuko went back to his seat, with a pouty face on.

'_Damn, doesn't her attitude turn me on..'_ Ikuto thought to himself.

Ikuto opened the bag of chocolates, and reached for one.

"Amu." He called out to her. She turned to face his direction. Ikuto pointed to a chocolate that was resting on his tounge. Amu wasn't so sure what he meant at first, but the her face went red when she got the point.

"W-What?" She asked even though she knew what he meant.

"Lets eat this chocolate together." He smirked.

"N-No thanks! I'll just get one from the bag." She added a nervous laugh afterwards. She reached inside the bag, and stuggled to grab a chocolate. Ikuto chuckled at the position she was in. And again, she was confused. She looked over at where her hand was, and it was inside the bag, and the bag was resting on top of his cock. And that position looked wrong. Amu quickly took her hand out of the bag, and held it tightly as if someone bit her hand, hard. Her face went red like always.

"Arent you horny?" Ikuto teased.

"W-What? Im not! P-Pervert!" _'Damn my stuttering.'_

"Awww, I'm just playing." He brought his kitty eyes out. He grabbed a chocolate, and brought it close to her face.

"I'm not eating that." She pouted, while turning her head a different direction to avoid contact with his hand.

"Please _Amu_." Everytime he emphasized her name, it made her heart speed up. She turned her head back around, and caught him doing kitty eyes at her. She couldn't resist that face. She opened her mouth, and bit down on his fingers to get the chocolate. She purposely left a lot of saliva on his fingers to piss him off. But it bakcfired on her. He brought his fingers up to his face, and licked the saliva off.

Amus' face went beat red again, for like, the billionth time that day. She didn't know if she should be disgusted, or offended. But one thing she knew, that turned her on.

_I Can't Pretend Everything's Alright_

"Case 83!" Exclaimed the judge. Zuko stood up from the bench, and walked over to the front. It was finally time for Zukos' turned, but oh how his friends doubted he would win. But to make up for it, they cheered when he got up with a couple, 'Go Zuko!' and a whistle from Amu.

After all that court crap happened, Zuko and the old accent dude were now against eachother. But like everybody in the room knew, except Zuko, Zuko was loosing. After hearing about the case, the jury came to a decision, and found Zuko guilty.

The judge or whatever slammed his hammer thingy down on the table.

"Zuko, you will pay a fine of $300 for this mans repairment of his car."

"What!" Zuko yelled, obviously angry. "I only left like a couple of dents on this guys car!"

"Well, its up to the man if he wants to continue with this case." And with that, everybody turned their heads to the accent man. He hesitated before answering.

"Fine. I will drop the charges." Zuko was shocked, but happy. But Amu, Ikuto, Kukai, and Ako were only shocked.

"T-Thank you! I'm very sorry for the inconvenience!" Zuko bowed his head.

"No no, it's my fault for getting carried away." The accent man bowed his head.

"Well it seems as though this case is closed." The judge slammed the hammer thingy again.

Kukai facepalmed, and he did it so hard, that you could here the noise throughout the room. Amu gripped her hair, and Ikuto sighed. Ako, on the other hand, kept the same shocked expression. They all stood up, and exited the building with Zuko.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Amu gripped Zukos shirt, and shook him around.

"YOU MADE US WAIT ALL MORNING AND AFTERNOON FOR THAT!" Kukai yelled.

"Piece of shit.." Ikuto muttered, but everybody caught it.

Everybody was angry at Zuko. But Ako still hasn't said anything. Amu released her grip on Zukos shirt, and face palmed. Then finally, Ako punched Zuko across the face, wich shocked everybody by the way.

"What was that for?" Zuko asked, holding his face. When Ako got violent, everyone knew it meant serious business.

"You bastard. We tried to talk you out of it two weeks ago, and you woulnd't agree. And you drop the charges on the day of the court? You made us wait all damn morning, and damn afternoon for your stupid 'argument' that you prepared?"

Zuko stayed silent, realizing his actions were annoying.

"I'm sorry guys.. But how about I make up for it? Huh? Dinner at my restaraunt." He slightly smiled a crooked smile. Everyone sighed, but then agreed, and soon, they were off to his restaraunt.

_Please Don't Let Me Fall Forever, Can You Tell Me It's Over?_

"Ah, Master Zuko. You're back again. What may I get you." Sebastian asked the teen.

"The usua-" He got cut off by Kukai slightly hitting his arm.

"What?" He asked.

"We have a new member, duh." Kukai pointed over to Ikuto, and Ikuto just sat quietly, looking at the menu.

"The usual." Zuko repeated. "Ikuto, what do you want?" Ikuto took a short moment deciding.

"I'll take number 5." He said as he finally closed up his menu and handed it over to Sebastian.

"Very well Master Ikuto. I will return shortly." Sebastian took a bow before leaving.

"Nice." Ikuto said as he layed his face on his left hand. "Butler huh? So does that mean you're a rich boy?"

"It's a _long_ story." Zuko said after a sigh. Ikuto reached over to grab a breadstick that was in a little basket in the middle of the table.

"I have time." He said as he took a bite.

"Uhhh.. Well-"

"What? We're friends, right?" Zuko hesitated before answering his question.

"Yeah, of course. But.."

"But..." Ikuto repeated, gesturing for Zuko to go on. _'He did the same thing to me that night two weeks ago..'_ Amu thought. _'Maybe that's just the way he gets people to talk.'_

"I guess it's time for me to tell you my story." Zuko said with sad eyes. The table went silent, as everybody, especially Ikuto, was ready to listen. Amu, Kukai, and Ako have heard his story several times, but they felt like they needed to hear it again.

_There's A Hate Inside Of me Like Some Kind Of Monster_

"I was about seven years-old, and I was walking down the a field of flowers, holding hands with my grandpa." A slight smile appeared on Zukos' face.

"It was the day after school ended for summer break, and my family and I decided to go relax at a faraway park from here. It was my favorite place to be at, especially with my grandpa." A moment of silence passed by.

"But what I didn't know..." He trailed off. "We were being chased." Zukos' eyes went teary, and his vision was blurred.

"These two guys, that hated my father, came chasing us. So my parents and grandpa thought it would be safe for us to be as far away from home as possible.."

"Why did they hate your father?" Ikuto asked, as he leaned in a little bit closer.

".. 'Cause my dad, he turned the two guys into jail one time, when I was like six I think. But after two months they broke out, and searched for my dad."

"What did the two guys do?" Ikuto asked another question.

"They were robbing a group of old people, they beat them down, and were gathering their belongings, checking for cash, and my dad passed by, called the cops, and beat them down. Soon the cops came and sent them away to jail, and the old people were safe. But when they broke out, they sent a threatening letter to my dad, saying, 'One of the people you love will die.' " Another moment of silence passed by.

"So my dad did all he could to protect us. But after school ended for me, he decided it was a good time to leave the house for a while. So he took us to that park, that little park that no one knew about. I thought they were taking me there to reward me for my hard work in school, but it was to protect us." A few tears fled down Zukos' cheeks.

"And while I was holding hands with my grandpa, I heard a gun shot.." More tears.

"I didn't know what it was, so I turned around, and I saw those guys, and they were trying to push my mom and dad into a black van. But then I felt a drop on my forehead, and when I looked up.." More tears.

"My grandpa was shot, right in the middle of his chest. Were his heart is.. He collapsed onto the ground, and the next thing I knew, I saw cop cars pull up, and shoot the two bad guys that were trying to take away my mom and dad. My mom and dad were rescued, and the two guys were sent to jail again."

_I Tried To Save You, But I Can't Find The Answer_

"_Grandpa! Grandpa!" The little boy shook his grandfather to wake him up. His hands were covered in blood, but the little boy didn't care. _

"_Grandpa!" The tears he was holding back were now flowing down his face. He wrapped his arms around his grandfathers neck, and sobbed._

"I love you grandpa.." Were his final words before a cop came and picked him up.

"_I'm sorry little guy, but you can't see this." The little boy struggled, and tried to get out of his grip. But he failed._

"_Grandpa!" He screamed as he was being taken away from the scene. He reached his hands out, as if he was reaching for his grandpas' hand, but nobody grabbed his hand._

Another moment of silence passed by.

"That bullet was meant for me." Zuko said bluntly. "But I guess that asshole didn't have enough strength to shoot a little boy." His tears stopped, and he wiped his tears away.

"Zuko." Ikuto started. "I'm... I'm sorry I made you bring that up." Zuko smiled at Ikuto, and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Friends are suppose to know eachother. It was time.. For you to hear my story. And now it's out. So don't worry about it." Ikuto smiled back.

"My grandpa, was important to me. Since my dad was always working, my grandpa was there to cheer me up.. He always put a smile on my face, and he would play with me all the time." Amu scooted closer to Zuko, and petted his hand, and held it, too, for comfort. He turned his head towards her, and smiled. And vice versa.

"I just wish my dad had enough courage to face me. We don't really.. talk anymore, not since that day."

"Why?" Ikuto asked.

"I.." Zuko trailed off. "I don't even know. But I hope one day, we can go back."

"And I'm sure you guys will." Amu smiled again at Zuko.

"Thanks." Zuko felt better, knowing that his friends were there for him.

"Now it's my turn." Kukai said. Everybody turned their heads towards Kukai.

"What?" Ako asked.

"It's my turn to tell my story."

"Kukai.. You don't have to-" Kukai cut Ikuto off.

"I want to." A few seconds passed by, and none of them spoke. Until Ikuto finally answered.

"Ok." He smiled at Kukai. And Kukai gave him a thumbs up.

_I'm Holding On To You, I'll Never Let Go_

"I had a big family. Me, five brothers, a father, and a mother." Kukai started off.

"And we were happy together. But one thing I disliked was that my dad sometimes boozed to much." _'Oh God.'_ Ikuto thought.

"And one day, my dad took us to a soccer game. Japan versus Mexico. I was really excited, since I really like soccer. I'm actually captain of the soccer team."

"Really? I thought you would only be in a band." Ikuto said in a bit of shock.

"No, soccer is another passion of mine. But the band comes first." He slightly smiled.

"But... So we went to a soccer game. Japan lost, but I was completely fine with it, because I was with my family. But my mom was working late that night, so it was just the guys. And my dad wasn't too happy about Japan losing, so he went to a bar after the game, and he made us wait in the car." Ikuto bit his lip, he had a pretty good idea of what was gonna happen next.

"He was in there for hours. And when he came out, he was drunk. A bar tender tried to stop him from driving, but my dad said he was fine. And so he drove off, drunk, with the five of us in the car. And the next thing I knew, I was waking up in the middle of the street with a massive headache. I thought it was a dream at first.. but when I looked around, I just saw my brothers and my dad on the ground." Kukais' eyes started getting teary.

"The side of my head was bleeding, because a chunk of glass managed to break through my skin, but I didn't care. I got up, and I ran over to my brothers and my dad.."

_I Need You With Me As I Enter The Shadows_

"_Kaidou! Shuusui! Unkai! Rento!" A little brown hair boy yelled as he ran over to their dead bodies. His vision went blurry, and he was sweating hot because of the flames from the the wrecked, flipped over car. He shook each one of them, praying they would wake up. _

"_HELP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He looked around, and he saw flashing red and blue lights come up the street. "HELP!" He screamed again.  
><em>

_He looked around, and saw his dad trying to sit up._

"_Poppa!" The little brown hair boy ran over to his not-so-drunk-anymore dad._

"_Kukai.." He trailed of. "I'm sorry.." Tears fled down the mans face. _

"_Poppa.." The the little brown hair boy started to cry. He fell on his knees, and gripped his hair. He started shaking, until he screamed to the sky._

"_NII-SANS!" His tears fled out, and the dripping blood stained his clothes, as he heard the sirens get louder._

"But hey, things happen. People die everyday right? And someone gets hurts, physically and/or emotionally.." Kukais' voice cracked, as he held his tears back, turning his head towards another direction so nobody would notice. But they all did.

"And God said it was my turn on that day. He gave me this scar," He pushed the hair on the side of his head back, and revealed a scar, "Yeah, he gave me a scar, but.. He took my brothers lives away..." He started making sobbing noises, as tears flowed down his face.

"They could've gotten a scar, too, but _no_. He just had to take my brothers lives away." Kukai wiped his eyes. And his voice went back to normal.

"Well I hope he's damn happy. He better have my brothers up there." Kukai looked up at the ceiling, and his mind went blank. Amu held back her tears, and got up from her chair. She went behind Kukais' chair, but he didn't notice since he left Earth. She slightly smiled, and blowed on his hair. She then grabbed his hair, and started ruffling it around.

"Nom nom nom! I'm a monster! Grrr! I'm gonna eat your hair!" She started rubbing her face up against his hair, and Kukai snapped back to reality. _'What the hell?'_ Ikuto thought. _'Is she high?'_

Kukai started laughing, and the tears went away.

"Thanks." Kukai was back to his old self. But then he went serious.

"But like Zukos' situation: I wish MY dad had enough courage to face me. He thinks my brothers death is his fault, but it's not. But since hearing it from me isn't good enough, he stays locked in his room all day." Kukai looked down at the floor.

"My mom has trouble getting him out of bed.. But ever since that day, things changed. But I keep hoping that one day, he'll come back to his old self... Because no one blames him for his sons' death."

"I'll pray for you." Amu smiled at Kukai, reassuring him that she was still by his side. And he smiled back.

"Now.." Kukai spread his arms out.

"_Ako_.." Kukai emphasized.

"It's okay, he doesn't ha-" Ako cut Ikuto off.

"Yeah.. yeah I do actually. We all know your past, so you need to know ours." Ako interlocked his fingers.

"But-"

"We're friends, Ikuto." Ako smiled. Ikuto felt warm. He felt like he's known these guys his whole life. They were friendly to him, and let him join the family.

"Yeah.. Yeah, we are." Ikuto returned the smile. Ako cleared his throat.

_Caught In The Darkness, I Go Blind_

"I grew up in the ghetto part of this city. I had an alcoholic uncaring mother, and a druggie dad that disappeared when I was eight years-old. My mom abused me so much, she always took her anger out on me. And she didn't even love me. She only saw me as a tool for money... That's all I ever was to her."

"One day, she stole money from the bank, and told the cops that it was me. So I had to run for three weeks, hiding in alleys, and living off of trash food. I wasn't safe anywhere. Then one day, my mom showed up in the alley, and tricked me into believing she was taking me home, when she really turned me into the cops. I had to fight off everyone of them, so I wouldn't get in the car. And I ran off again."

"After that, I shut my self from the world, and didn't trust anyone. Two weeks later, I ended up running into some annoying fucks."

_A spiky hair guy with black hair stood in an alley way, leaning up against the wall, looking up at the sunset colored sky. His hand were in his pockets, and his eyes were dead. No feeling, no sadness, his eyes were impossible to read. _

_A group of guys in their late teen years, all wearing the color red, walked in the alleyway, laughing, and some of them carried booze. They all stopped when they saw the spiky hair guy staring at the sky. They all decided to have some fun, so they walked over to him._

"_Hey nigga, what you doin'?" One of them asked. Spiky rolled his eyes, and turned his head to face them. Eyes' still dead. But he didn't respond._

"_The fuck are you doin' here?" A shorter one asked. Spiky stayed in the same position, still not responding._

"_You want some booze?" One of them held up a bottle of jack._

"_Or weed?" Another one held up a blunt._

"_Now now, all of you shit heads needa calm down." One guy came through the crowd. He was wearing the same thing as everybody else, but he had a black bandana, instead of a red one like everybody else. He seemed to be the leader. His voice was raspy. He stared at Spiky, while Spiky still kept the same face on._

"_Eyy, kid, you seem pretty tough, wanna join the gang?" He said as he held up his arms a bit high, gesturing to the guys behind him. Spiky still didn't respond. He turned his back, and started walking away. The leader became furious, and took the bottle of jack from one of his followers, and ran towards the spiky hair dude. He raised his arms high, and smashed it against Spikys' head. The leader backed off, and waited to see him fall, but was shocked when he didn't._

_Spiky stood still, but his head was a bit lowed then it was before. Blood ran down his face, and his neck. Spiky finally turned around, and started walking slowly to the leader._

"_Hehe," The leader smirked, "Get him." He said as he stood back while everybody else went after spiky hair boy. _

_The leader thought he had him, but damn, he was wrong. Spiky beat down the first guy, and took the knife from the second one. And stabbed everybody that came after him. One by one, they all fell, until the leader was left. Even though the spiky hair guy was furious, his face expression stayed the same, and his eyes were still dead. He picked up a bottle of jack that one guy had in his hand, and slowly started walking towards the leader._

_The leader stood still, and was raging up at that point. He pulled up his shirt, and it revealed a gun that was stuck into the middle of his pants. But Spiky didn't stop. He kept walking towards him, and then the leader had it. He took out the gun, and fired, but the next thing he knew, Spiky dodged the bullet, and ran over to the leader. He smashed the bottle of jack right on his face, which caused him to fall down. His face bled, and some chunks of glass was stuck on his face, but did Spiky care? No. He took the gun from the leader, and walked away. _

_The next day, after the fight, the spiky black hair guy hung around a park, after curfew. He sat on the branch of a tree, and stared up at the sky. He hid the gun in his pants, like the leader did, and the knife was in his socks, hiding the evidence of weapons. He heard sirens, and saw the mixing colors of red and blue in the sky. The cop cars stopped in front of the park, and cops popped out, with guns in the air, and yelling, "FREEZE!"_

Spiky felt like he needed to give in. He didn't want to keep running from the cops, or getting into gang fights. So jumped down from the tree, pulled out the gun and knife, and dropped them on the grass. He held up his hands up in surrender, as the headlights of a couple dozen cars blinded him.

_One cop ran over to him, and pushed him down to the ground, and arrested him._

_But Can You Help Me Find My Way Out?_

"_He doesn't want to talk." A woman in her early twenties told a cop. _

"_Well, get him to talk!" The cop raised his voice._

_"I tried everything I could, but he wont budge. Forcing things out of him is not the right way to do it. He needs to come out, and tell his story himself." The cop sighed._

"_For God sake, he's only ten years-old, offer him candy!" The cop said, but it made him feel stupid. The woman crossed her arms and mentally sighed. Yes, Spiky was only ten years-old, but he took the appearance of a 15 year-old._

_"This ten year-old kid took down 27 gang members in under five minutes. This has to do with fury and anger, and hatred in his life. So I guess it would be best for you, to bring out your past." The cop slightly tapped the woman in her twenties on the shoulder, with the a file of the boy._

_This time the woman sighed out loud. "I guess it would be the best thing to do." She sayed as she uncrossed her arms.  
><em>

"_I'm going back in." She sayed as she went back into the room with the little boy sitting, with the same expression as he always had._

_Nobody Hears Me, I Suffer The Silence_

_The little boy was sent to jail for his crimes. He wouldn't talk even after the woman opened up. Everyday, he would just lay on his bunk bed, with his arms crossed behind his head. Even though he was the youngest there, nobody would mess with him. Everybody there knew what he did with the gang fight, and his other crimes, so they were rather quite scared. But the one who wasn't scared was a foreign guy named Pablo, who shared the same cell as him. Pablo understood the little boys pain, because he went through the same thing as him. Though he was in jail this time for being caught smoking weed outside of a kid store._

_Pablo walked into his cell, and greeted the little boy. And the boy just lazily waved, but didn't bother to look at him. Pablo sat on the same bunk bed as the little boy._

"_Hey, it's dinner time, you wanna go and eat?" Pablo asked the little boy. But the little boy just shook his head no as he sat up. _

"_I don't blame you, the food here is terrible, it taste like a donkeys' ass!" Pablo joked. Spiky just laughed to himself silently. Pablo was really the only one who was able to get Spiky to interact. So they had a close bond together, but Pablo has never heard him talk._

While they were laughing, the woman from before was observing from far away. Then she finally knew what to do.

_Can You Tell Me It's Over Now?_

"_Pablo, please sit here." She gestured to a seat across from the little boy. They were back into that room, back into that cop room, where they have that mirror on the wall, but the cops can see and hear everything through the window._

_Hours passed by, and the woman tried to get the boy to open up, but he didnt. Pablo just sat back, glaring at the both of them. Another hour passed, and the woman was desperate. Pablo got up from his seat, and walked over to the little boy. The boy turned his body a bit, and looked at Pablo. He bend down on his knees, to look at him eye to eye, and put his hand on his shoulder._

"_Mijo, can you not see what's happening here? This nice lady is trying to help you. If you tell her everything, you will be able to feel better afterwards, and get help, maybe even get out of here, too. She is here to help you.." The little boys' eyes went from dead, to alive. His eyes widened, and his vision went blurry._

"_But.." He started. Pablo and the woman were shocked. That was the first time they have ever heard him talk. "I don't want to leave Pablo. I like being here with you." Pablo angrily shook him a bit._

_"No mijo! I don't want you to stay here! You have a future out there, outside of these bars, and this lady will help you along the way. So please mijo.. let everything out." The little boy had tears going down his face. But refused to cry._

"_Let go.." Pablo whispered. The little boy looked all around the room, and jumped out of the chair. He surprised the lady, and Pablo. He ran over to the door, and started to bang on it, trying to hold back his tears._

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, as he continued to bang on the door. Pablo ran over to him, and grabbed him.

"LET GO!" He yelled.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" He repeated fast as he tried to get out of his grip. The lady started crying, and she calmly walked over to the scene.

"Let go.." She said in a sweet voice. The boy stopped struggling, but still held his tears back.

"_Mijo.." Pablo caught his attention. "Let go.." He said one last time._

_The little boy, started bursting out. Screaming, crying, sobbing. Pablo just lightly smiled, as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Mijo.." He whispered to himself. He wrapped his arms around the little screaming boy. And the lady ran over and joined._

"I will help you.. no matter what.." She whispered into his ear.

_There's A Hate Inside Of Me Like Some Kind Of Monster_

_A month later, the little boy was walking out out of the jail building, holding hands with the lady from before. She fixed his papers, and adopted him._

"Bye Mijo! Have a good life!" Pablo yelled out to him, waving him goodbye. The little boy turned his head, and smiled the

_biggest smile he had ever smiled. _

_I Tried To Save You But I Can't Find The Answer_

Some tears rolled down Akos' face, and everybody smiled at him. Amu got up from her seat, when behind Ako, and hugged him around his neck, and layed her head on his left shoulder.

He smiled, and felt warm because of her comfort.

He wiped his tears off, and smiled.

"Did you ever get hurt getting into a fight?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah, just this scar." He pointed to a not really noticeable mark a little bit above his left eyebrow.

"It was bigger, and redder when I was little, but through the years, it started to fade away."

"I have a scar, too." Ikuto ran his fingers through the right side of his hair, and revealed at big scar. Amu walked over to him, and softly petted it.

"Oh my God, what happened? Are you okay?" Ikuto slightly chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Rin gave me this one day when I was a minute late completing the assignment." Amu hugged Ikuto tight. And he hugged back. Kukai, Ako, and Zuko smiled at the happy couple.

"I guess I should tell my story.." She said, letting go of Ikuto. Ikuto smiled.

She sat back down at her seat, and took a deep breath before starting.

_I'm Holding Onto You, I'll Never Let Go_

"I have this little sister, Ami, and both my parents, and we were a happy family, but after a while Ami was born, my parents started to have problems.. I don't understand why they fought, but they just did.. And only a couple times, my dad would beat my mom, and me. And leave us heavy brused. And then, when Ami was three, she started to think all the fighting was her fault."

"_Daddy, I'm sowwy, pwease stop beating mommy and nee-chan.." The little girl tugged her dads' pants._

"_Ami! Stay out of this!" The dad yelled at the little girl. The little girl started to cry, but refused to give up._

"_No!" She yelled back. The dad looked at her with wide eyes, and an angry face._

"_No Ami!" The mom, and a pinkette yelled, beaten up._

"_You're fighting becwause of me! And I dwon't like it! Pwease stop it! Pwease! Or..." She trailed off. _

"_Or I will kill myself!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The pinkette started to cry, and so did the mom. The dad stood there, shocked, and scared. He started to cry, and dropped on his knees._

"_I'm sorry.." He whispered. The mom and pinkette scooted close to the dad._

"_I'm sorry." He repeated, but only louder this time._

"_I don't want my little angel to kill herself. And I don't want to keep beating my beautiful wife and daughter. I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me.. Please forgive me..." His voiced cracked a lot, trying to hold the tears back, but failed. The mom, pinkette, and little girl all smiled, and hugged the dad. Group hug._

_I Need You With Me As I Enter The Shadows_

"After that, we went back to a happy family, but..." She trailed off.

"I lost my feelings for them."

"What do you mean you lost your feelings?" Ikuto asked.

"I mean.. Well, one day, I just woke up, and lost all my feelings of love for them.. I mean, I know I love them, but I don't feel anything. So I asked to move out. And they let me." Ikuto scooted closer to Amu.

"But, I know I will get those feelings back again, I just don't know when. But for now, the only people I love are you guys." She said with a big smile on her face. Ikuto found this to be sad, loosing your feelings for your family. But he returned the smile, even though inside, he had a sad look on his face.

"Best friends forever!" Kukai shouted!

"YESH!" Zuko yelled after.

Sebastian walked over with there plates of food, and set them on the table.

"Thank you Sebastian!" They all thanked loudly. Sebastian smiled, and bowed, then walked back to the kitchen.

"Sebastian is special, because he's always been my butler. He was my fathers butler, too. He was there for me, when my grandpa got killed. He's always had my back, and for that, I love him a lot. He remind me of my grandpa." Zuko smiled.

"A toast to Sebastian!" Kukai shouted again, raising his glass.

"Same." Ako raised his glass. Amu and Ikuto raised theirs, too.

"Sebastian!" They all cheered.

"And a toast to our friendship!" Amu shouted this time.

"FRIENDSHIP!" They all shouted. Amu and Ikuto slipped their hands under the table, and held eachothers hands.

_I'm Holding Onto You_

Zuko stepped out of his car, staring out to the field of flowers. The moon was shining bright. He ran over to the middle of the field, and kneeled down. He reached into his bag, and took out a framed picture. A picture that he drew when he was little. A picture of him and his grandpa holding hands, and he brought out another one, but a bit smaller, of a picture of him and his family. This one actually taken from a camera.

He placed them neatly, and nicely on the gravestone, and set down some flowers. He rubbed his hand on the grave, and smiled. Tears started rolling down his face, but he kept his smile.

_**Here Lies Shizuka Ryuichi**_

_**A Loved One**_

_**1937- 2002**_

_**YOU WILL BE MISSED**_

_I'm Holding Onto You_

Kukai layed down, in the middle of the street, staring at the sky. The sound of cars passing by were so close. And it was because he layed down in the middle of the road, where all the cars were dodging him. He layed next to the plaques that were on the ground. The mayor of the city was nice enough to have a special area, where only Kukai and his family could lay down and rest. Next to where his brothers died. Plaques were actually inside the ground, but you could read them. Each one 10 by 8, with the names of the loved ones carved into it.

On each plaque it said the same thing, except the names.

The first plaque said:

_**GOD BLESS  
><strong>_

_**Souma Kaidou**_

Second.

_**GOD BLESS**_

_**Souma Shuusui**_

Third.

_**GOD BLESS**_

_**Souma Unkai**_

And fourth.

_**GOD BLESS**_

_**Souma Rento**_

_There's A Hate Inside Of Me Like Some Kind Of Monster_

Ako sat on Pablos' bed, inside his cell. The guards outisde, making sure Pablo wouldn't attempt to escape. But since Pablo never tried, they relaxed and layed back, unworried.

Ako smiled at the ill Pablo. He had an oxygen tank beside his bed, and tubes in his nose, pumping air every ten seconds. Ako held his tears back, it pained him to see Pablo in this position, and Akos' foster mom was right behind him, actually crying. Apparently, she failed at trying to be tough. But looking at Ako trying to be tough, and Momoko crying made Pablo smile.

_I Need You With Me As I Enter The Shadows_

Amu layed on her bed, with a blank expression, looking at a picture frame of her and her family. Ami was smiling with her eyes closed, she was jumping, and her dad was being a big baby, scared that she might hurt herself doing that. Her mom, was smiling, with her eyes closed, and her mouth open, trying not to laugh at the scene. And Amu was just next to her sister, bursting out in laughther.

Ikuto was laying outside in the balcony, Amus' balcony actually, and yes, she knew he was out there. He wasn't doing anything. Unlike everybody else, he was just laying there, doing nothing. Everybody was strolling through memory lane, but Ikutos' memories were to painful to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>Major: OMFG! SORRY FOR TAKING SOOO LONG! DDDDX<strong>

**Ikuto: FAIL.. AGAIN! **

**Amu: Be nice.**

**Ikuto: Is Momoko Akos' foster mom?**

**Major: Yesh :3**

**Ikuto: Okay, cause I was getting confused, like, "OHMYFAWKINGGODWHOISTHIS?"**

**Amu: LOL! XD  
><strong>

**Major: ? XD**

**Zuko: Awww, Ako has a sad life :c**

**Ako: Comfort me.**

**Major: Who?**

**Ako: You?**

**Major: *Blush* Wait, wha-**

**Ako: *Grabs Majors' arm and hugs her*  
><strong>

**Major: *Blush* But I like Ikut-**

**Ako: You're blushing :333**

**Ikuto: HEY! DONT STEAL MY SKILLLSSSSSSSSSS *Grabs Amus' arm and hugs her*  
><strong>

**Amu: *FRIGGIN BLUSHING*  
><strong>

**Major: This isn't like Ako.**

**Ako: So?**

**Amu: *Still blushing madly* IKUTO! LET GO!  
><strong>

**Ikuto: Nuuuuuuu! XP**

**Zuko: Wheres my hug? :c**

**Kukai: *Pops in out of nowhere and hugs Zuko*  
><strong>

**Zuko: -.-''... :DDDD**

**Ikuto: Review, and get a sexy hug from all of us.**

**Major: *Tries to review*  
><strong>

**Ako: *Stops Major before reviewing* ^-^  
><strong>


	6. New Temptations

**Major: HAIII GUYS! 8D  
><strong>

**Ikuto: Wassup!  
><strong>

**Amu: Uh.. yeah.**

**Major: OMFG! THIS IS THE CHAPTER WHERE THINGS ARE GONNA GET GOOD :DDD**

**Ikuto: Fuck yeah.**

**Amu: *Gulp*  
><strong>

**Major: So I got some reviews from my last chapter, saying it was sad and stuff, but come on! I feel weird making a sad chapter, then writing a fucking sexual one after. Lol, thats just weird! D:  
><strong>

**Amu: EXACTLY! SO LETS WAIT!  
><strong>

**Major and Ikuto: FUCK NO!**

**Amu: :c**

**Ikuto: ;]**

**Major: OMFG! Im so excited, im gonna feel weird writing some parts, but im gonna make it HARDCORE! Or at least try. *Shrugs*  
><strong>

**Amu: Song for this chapter..  
><strong>

**Ikuto: Its _Untouched_ by The Veronicas 8D**

**Major: DISCLAIMER! :DDDD  
><strong>

**Ikuto: Major doensn't own _Shugo Chara_ or any of its characters and stuff :33**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong> _New Temptations_

_I Go Ooh Ooh You Go Aah Aah A-la-la-la A-la-la-la I Can't Lie_

Ikuto layed on Amus' bed, reading a manga that he just bought. Flipping through the pages, just paying attention to the drawings before he started reading it. He ran his fingers through his hair, just loving the feeling of it. His hair was soft, and having it brushed up against your fingers was an addiction.

Drake ran into the room, holding another manga book in his mouth. His tail wagged, as he awaited to get rewarded. Ikuto reached out, and grabbed the book from his mouth, and set it down next to him.

"Aww, thanks Drake! Good boy!" He petted his head, wich got Drake even more excited. He started barking, and slightly jumping. Amu walked into the room, and called Drake over. She put her hand on her knees, and called out Drake with a cute voice.

"Drake, come here! Come here!" Drake did as told. "Aww, you're such a good boy! Good boy!" She started ruffling his head, and giving him little kisses on his snout. She pulled out a treat for Drake, and threw it up in the air. Drake easily leaped and caught it, and then, started chomping on it.

_Nom nom nom._

Drake then left the room, to go chill on his, rather big bed. He was a huge Siberian Husky after all.

"Thanks babe." Ikuto leaned closer, and gave Amu a little peck on her cheek, wich resulted into small blushing appearing across Amus' face.

"Welcome." She smiled. "I didn't know you were into manga." She furrowed her eyebrows a bit.

"Ehh.. Manga is okay, but I _REALLY_ like reading my hentai." Amu started to choke on her spit after hearing what he said.

"W-What? Hentai?" She grabbed Ikutos' book from his hand, and started to flip through the pages. Her blushing increased a little more as she flipped through the dirty images.

Girls with abnormally huge boobs. Clothes being teared off, and guys sticking their cocks into a girls either pussy, or anus.

Her face went completely red, and she shoved the book back to him, covering her eyes with her remaining hand.

"I can't believe you made me go buy that for you! No wonder the cashier kept smirking at me!" Ikuto laughed from her embarrassing reaction.

"Sh-Shut up! This is nothing to laugh about! Perv!" Amu put her foot down, but it didn't do her any good. Ikuto laughed even more. That made her only more upset, and she punched Ikuto on the arm. Ikuto calmed his laughter down, and sat up. He reached over to her, grabbed her, and started pecking her on her cheek, apologizing.

"Ok, ok." Peck. "I'm sorry!" Peck. "But this is an interest of mine." Peck. Amu just rolled her eyes, but then shook it off. She wasn't going to make a big deal out of this. Ikuto layed back down, just gawking at the dirty pictures in the book. Every page he turned, he got turned on, little by little. But Amu interrupted his almost-erection-he-was-about-to-have.

"Do you want anything to eat?" She asked, rubbing her stomach, shushing it to shut up.

'_Cute.'_ He thought as he saw her cute little actions get even cuter.

"Uhhhhh.." Ikuto trailed off. Amu slightly turned her head, waiting for Ikutos' answer.

"Do you wanna go out for dinner?" He asked. Red, oh red spread across her face.

"Y-You mean l-like a d-d-d-d-date?" She felt uneasy, and looked down. Her heart sped up.

"Yeah. You and I haven't really even have'd a date." He leaned on his right hand, smiling.

"Thats true.. All you really do is come over..." Amu started to think. _'Wait. Why am I thinking? Of course, boyfriends and girlfriends go out on dates all the time.. Stupid me.'_

"_Amu_." Ikuto emphasized, waiting for her answer. She smiled.

"I would love to go out with you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Ikuto slightly chuckled. He sat up, and gave her, yet another peck on the cheek. He got up from her bed, and started walking towards the balcony, holding his hentai in one hand.

"I'll pick you up around six." He said before slidding the balcony door shut, then leaping through the air.

She let her upper body fall backwards onto the bed, and she stared at the ceiling._ 'A date...'_ She thought. Then her fangirl side came. She grabbed a pillow, and screamed into it.

"Ikuto~" She said in a dreamy voice, followed by saliva dripping down her mouth.

_I Wanna Get What I Want, Don't Stop, Gimme What You Got_

_Knock knock_. Ha, this isn't a knock knock joke you bastard.

Ikuto knocked on Amus' front door. He heard a little bit of shuffling, then the door opened. Only to reveal a very beautiful Amu.

Amu was wearing a white and black dress. A gold outline outlined the stripes, and part of the dress. Aggh, I can't describe dresses. Sorry. But a link will be down there at the end. Her hair was down, and a bit teased in the back. She had black eyeliner on, that made her honey glazed eyes pop. Her skin was glowing, and it made her look even more beautiful, if that was even possible.

"Does this look fine?" She asked, as she struggled to put on her left diamond earing. Ikuto couldn't help but blush a light shade of red below his right eye. His heart sped up like crazy. But then he smirked.

"You look hella sexy!" He said, trying to embarrass her. Wich made her blush a shit ton. Ikuto smirked even more.

'_Score.'_ He thought. But then, his facial expression went to a complicated expression.

"What?" Amu asked.

"In fact, you look too sexy! Go back to your room and put on a sleeping bag!" He ordered. But only made Amu laugh histerically.

"Are you kidding?" She said wiping off a tear from her eye, that was caused from laughing.

"This is our first date! I want to look special." She said, smiling. Then she took a good look at Ikuto.

He was wearing black skinny jeans, and a tight black and white plaid shirt. The sleeves rolled up obviously, and the first five buttons unbuttoned. He had a platinum chain hanging from his neck, with a diamond encrusted cross attached to it. And his hair, like always. With all white Nikkies.

She pointed at Ikuto, and frowned.

"You look too sexy! Why don't you go home and change into a sleeping bag?" She shot back, but couldn't help but chuckle.

"Fine fine." He held up his arms in surrender.

"Ready?" He smirked, eager to go, and show off his sexy girlfriend. Amu reached out, and grabbed her purse from a nearby counter. Ikuto grabbed her hand, and started jogging to his car.

"I-Ikuto! Slow down! I'm wearing heels!" She complained, trying to match his pace.

"Fuuuuccckkk no."

_Cause I Can't Wait Any More Don't Even Talk About The Consequence _

"Hello lovely young couple, what may I get you?" A waiter walked up to the table, ready to take their order.

"Ummmm..." Amu hesitated. She stared at the menu with an intense look, that made Ikuto chuckle under his breath.

"I'll take number four, please." She closed the menu folder, and handed it to him, and so did Ikuto.

"I'll take what she's having." The waiter scribbled down the orders, bowed, and said, "Very well. You're order will be ready in just a bit." He walked away, and entered the kitchen.

Ikuto leaned on his head on his right hand, and smiled. "That guy said we were a lovely couple."

"Y-Yeah.." Amu slightly blushed. She smiled back at him. But her stomach ruined the moment when it growled. Amus' face went beat red afterwards, she was really embarrassed. Ikuto laughed, wich Amu was hoping he wouldn't do.

"S-So? I'm hungry!" She spat. Ikuto wiped a tear away from his eye with his index finger, while calming down his laughter.

"You're as _so_ cute." He said with a big ass smirk on face, pervertedly, i'll throw in there. Amu decided to quickly change the subject, so she wouldn't figure out what he was thinking at the moment.

"We could've gone to Zukos' restaraunt. We wouldn't have to pay." She rubbed her stomach.

"Zuko blah blah blah, Zuko this blah blah blah. What? You have a crush on him?" He raised an eyebrow as the smirk got wider, and his head leaned in a bit.

"The fuck?" Was all she said. The waiter from before walked over the table where the 'lovely' couple sat.

"Here you are, my lovely couple." He set down the tray with food on it. And placed the bowls neatly, on each side. He set down everything, drinks, food, and desert.

"Thank you my good man." Ikuto spoke as if he were high class. He actually was, but never acted like one. He waved a hundred yen bill that was inbetween his index finger and middle finger,in front of the waiter. "Here's a good tip for you, just for calling us a lovely couple." Ikuto winked at the old innocent waiter.

The waiter slightly gasped in happiness.

"Oh thank you kind sir." He took the money from his fingers and bowed.

"Now I can wife can get the surgery she needed. Thank you, thank you." He repeated bowed, greatful, teary eyed.

"It's no problem. How things go well." Ikuto smiled at the nice waiter.

"Same here." Amu smiled also, winking at the waiter. The waiter smiled, took one last bow, and walked away.

"Wow.." Amu trailed off.

"What?" Ikuto asked as if he did something wrong.

She turned and gave him a warm smile. "That was very nice of you."

"Ha, I would've gave him more, but that was all I got."

"So what? You got money to burn?"

"Oh I don't kmow." Ikuto teased sarcastically. "Maybe you should visit my condo, and you'll get your answer there." Amus' smile went from a smile, to a tense annoyed face.

"Don' you got a smart mouth?" She teased back sarcastically.

"Now," Ikuto grabbed his chopsticks, "lets' dig in."

'_Cause Right Now You're The Only Thing Thats Making Any Sense To Me_

Amu lightly threw her chopsticks on her table, leaning back on her chair. She sighed, satisfied.

"That was so good." She sat up to look at Ikuto.

"Thanks for dinner Ikuto." She smiled.

"Anything for my babe."

"Well," She stood up, "Time we get back home." She dusted herself off for reason.

Ikuto got up as well, and walked over to her. "Home? We're not going home." Amu looked up at Ikuto.

"What?" She asked. He grabbed her hand, and led her outside, into the car. They both got into the car, and Ikuto started to drive the opposite way of home.

"W-Where are we going?" Amu asked with a hint of nervous in her voice.

"We're going clubbing!" He raised one arm in the arm, as if he were cheering for someone on a stage.

"W-What?"

_And I Don't Give A Damn, What They Say, What They Think_

Holding hands, they both walked into a lively club. It had loud music, flashing/strobing lights, people dancing, _dirty_, and a bar.

"Where should we start first?" Ikuto yelled, so Amu could here his voice over the loud music and cheering of the dirty dancing people.

"Uhhhhhh." She thought aloud. "Wanna get some drinks?" She asked, her eyes squinting because the light patterns were bothering her.

"Whooo, Amu. Tryna get dirty huh?" He teased aloud.

"What? No! I don't drink! I'm just gonna get a soda!"

"Agh, you're no fun."

"Hmmph!" She let go of his hand, and went off on hew own.

"A-Amu!" He chased after her, but lost her in the crowd. Amu didn't notice, so she kept walking towards the bar. But what she didn't know, was that a group of guys were eyeing her. Looking at her big-ish breast and big ass.

When she finally reached the bar, she sat on one of the stools, two away from a couple making out aggressively. And the thing that bothered her the most, was that they were _both_ sitting on the same stool. She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"What can I get this young, sexy lady right here?" The bartender asked, polishing one of the glasses. She gave him a dirty look.

"Just give me a Coke." She said in an impatient tone.

"Rawr! Feisty one here, huh?" He leaned in closer to her face, but she didnt bother to move back. She just kept her glare. Normally, she would've slapped him right there if he was in old man, but this guy was a teenage guy about her age. Very cute actually, and she didn't want to hurt him, not just yet.

He leaned in closer to her face and started to whisper seductively. "How about you and me get out of here, and head over to my place? I've been told that im a very good lover." He smirked, staring into her amazing honey glazed eye.

She just about had it. She would've slapped him right there, but she knew she didn't have to.

The bartender leaned in, leaned in for a kiss, but when his lips were a centimeter away from hers, he was stopped by an aggressive hand on his face.

Before he could process what just happened, he was thrown back violently, and caused him to crash into a big cabinet. The glasses for alcohol at the top lost their balance, and fell onto the bartenders head. Each one shattering when they hit his head.

Blood dripped from his head. Blood rolled down his face, as he pushed his bangs back to see who the cause of this was. And none other, was Ikuto, with a big ass smirk on his face.

"Sorry, oh wait, actually i'm not. But this sexy lady right here is taken by me." He grabbed Amus' hand, and pulled her up. Red lines across her cheeks. He took out some money from his pocket and threw it on the table.

"That should cover the glasses, and surgery for your head." He walked away in triumph, with a smirk still on his face, and Amu in his hands. Well, she wasn't actually _in_ his hands. They were holding hands but, agh, you get it.

After pushing through the sea of dirty dancing pairs, they finally found a spot on the dancefloor for themselves. But what they didn't know, was that they were dangerously close to the group of guys earlier. Though they didn't notice, they kept staring at Amu with perv eyes.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier and walking away babe." She yelled over the music so Ikuto could here.

"No no, it's okay. _I'm_ sorry for pissing you off like that."

"It's okay babe. But is that guy gonna be okay?" She asked kind of worried. She felt like Ikuto took it too far.

"No, he's fine! I was just kidding about the surgery thing. He just needs to get stitches is all." _'Doesn't that make me feel better.'_ She joked to herself.

"Eyy foo, I think thats her boyfriend or something.." One of the pervy guys whispered the the 'leader' of the group.

"Ha, like I care. When he leaves her, go take care of him in the back. That fine bitch is mine." He took one last inhale of his blunt before dropping it on the ground, and stepping on it.

"Yes sir." The group member said an annoyed tone. His leader always had to be the one to get layed, never the group members. But did any of them actually ever had the balls to stand up to him? No.

"Well, imma be right back babe, I gotta go take a piss real quick."

"Aww, don't leave me.." She whined. Ikuto leaned in closer to her face. His nose touched the side of her nose, he used her head to support his. He smiled and said, "When I get back.." He trailed off.

"We'll dance." He mouthed those words. Amus' face went tint red, but she didn't mind. Her heart sped up a bit, and butterflies where overwhelming her stomach. She smiled back.

He took his face away, and walked over to the restrooms. As one of the group members saw Ikuto walking away, he patted his leaders chest.

"We're going." He said, as he followed Ikuto, and the other members followed behind. The leader stayed behind, smirked, and stared at Amu for a couple more seconds before going over there.

He tapped on her shoulder, and Amu turned around, anxious, but was disappointed when she saw it wasn't Ikuto. She took a good look at him. Gray skinnies, plain black shoes, plaid red, black and white shirt. But the sleeves were rolled up to show off his tattoos of hentai characters. She recognized some because she remember them from earlier, from the hentai Ikuto was reading. He had a bandanna wrapped around half his head, but showed off the hair in the front, and it was spiked up. Just like Ikuto does it, his top buttons were undone. Acutally, not that similar to Ikutos'. It was all unbuttoned, and he wasn't wearing anything else under. He was trying to show off the hot tone of his abs and pecks. He had a piercing on his left eyebrow, and his eyes were just amazing. But not as amazing as Ikutos' though.

Normally, Amu would've thought he was really cute, but her heart was taken by Ikutos'. So she felt nothing. Amu shook her head, trying to snap out of her amaze look. The guy smirked. _'This is going to be easy..' _

'_Cause You're The Only One Who's On My Mind I'll Never Ever Let You Leave Me_

Ikuto zipped up his pants. He walked over to the sink, and turned it on. He was about to drench his hand in soap, because the restrooms always disgusted him, but he was stopped. He looked at who caused it, and it was one of the group members. Ikuto gave him a stern look. But the guy just smirked at him. He snapped his fingers, and the rest of the guys walked in.

"The fuck you guys want?" He asked, keeping his stern look, wich turned into a glare.

"Boss's orders." Was all he said before punching Ikuto across the face.

Ikuto didn't step back, he just grabbed his cheek with his right hand. His bags cast a shadow over his face, and Ikuto was furious.

He turned immediately and punched the guy that punched him. The guy fell backwards and was knocked out. Ikuto looked for another one of the scumbags, and punched the next one he saw, and he too, passed out. Ikuto looked again, and kicked one guy in the stomach. The guys behind him, ran up and grabbed him, held him tight. Ikuto struggled to get out of the three guys grip. But it was no use.

The rest of the gang just attacked Ikuto. Hitting him, kicking him. Bruising him. But the only thing he could think about: is Amu alright? His thoughts went deeper, and scary images went through his head, all he could do was worry about Amu. And the more he thought about the bad things that could happen, the angrier he got.

Finally, he broke out of their grips, and unleashed all his anger. Beating every guy until he was on the floor bleeding. There was only one guy left, and he was hiding in the corner, scared, and shaking. Ikuto breathed heavily, but he turned to the last guy, furious. He started walking towards him.

The guy was scared, but he took out his crowbar that was hidden in his shirt, and jolted at Ikuto. He hit Ikuto across his face. The guy was proud of himself, but he was still scared, and he would not rest until Ikuto passed out because of blood loss, or worse, death.

He raised the crowbar once more, and swung it downwards at Ikutos' head, but the guy somehow slipped when he took a stepback. He stepped on one of the guys' foot, and he lost his balance. He fell backwards before he could deliver the final blow.

The crowbar flew out of his hands, and hit Ikuto on the head. Blood rolled down his face, just like the bartender. Half his face was covered in blood. But again, he didn't care. He walked over to the guy, and the guy scooted backwards, trying to get up, but failed. Ikuto picked up the crowbar, and stood infront of the man who hurt him.

The guy was dead. He started breathing heavily, scared that Ikuto might actually kill him. Ikuto raised the crowbar with one hand, and swung it down, just like he did. The guy bended as low as he could, and protected his head with his arms. But after a few seconds of no impact, he slowly looked up, and saw that the crow bar was a few inches above his head.

Confused, and still scared, he looked at Ikutos' face. Ikuto glared at first, but then smiled like the happiest little girl in the world, ever, in life. That just scared the guy even more. Ikuto dropped the crowbar, and it landed on the guys lap. He looked up and down, repeatedly. He was thinking, _'Maybe I should hit him again.'_ But decided to just collapse.

Ikuto kept his smile, and walked over to the sink. He turned it on again, and drenched his hands in soap, finally. He washed his hands neatly. Water spilled on the passed out guys laying on a floor full of blood. He also washed parts of his arm, because they too were covered in blood. He looked at himself at the mirror.

He noticed that the blood on his face was still fresh. But instead of washing it off, he smirked at himself.

_I'll Try To Stop Time Forever, Never Ever Wanna Hear You Say "Goodbye"_

"Uhhh.." Amu trailed off. She was getting nervous, she didn't know what this cute guy wanted, and she was scared of finding out.

"May I.. help-you?" She managed to say. The guys smirked disappeared, and he replaced it with a fake smile. He grabbed her hand, and brought it up to his face, and he bended his back a little to the front.

"It's not common to find a pretty young lady like yourself here." He said with the fakes smile ever. But Amu didn't see through it, not just yet.

"Th-Thanks.." She said as he kissed her hand, like a gentleman would. A small bead of sweatdrop rolled down the side of her face. She was getting tense, and really nervous. _'Where's Ikuto?'_ She freaked out in her mind.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked nicely, still with a fake smile.

"U-Uhh.. I'm sorry, but I'm waiting for my boyfriend, so he and I can dance."

"Please, just one dance with me?" He pleaded with his amazing big eyes.

"I'm sorry, but no." She took her hand away from his, and started to walk away. Ok, now this guy just lost it right there. _'It didn't work? How the fuck did my sexy charming act not work?'_

He reached out, and grabbed her arm. "Please, all I'm asking for is one little dance. It's hard to find a nice young lady like yourself here, so please, dance with me." His voiced cracked a little. He was getting annoyed.

"I said no thank you." This time, she was getting annoyed. She started to walk away again, but the guy grabbed her arm, and yanked her back to him, hard.

"Sorry babe, but I don't take 'no' for an answer." This time, his smirked kicked him. Amu was really scared now, both his arms were holding her back, her body was pressed up against his, especially her breast, and her face was a few centimeters away from his. His eyes went from amazing, to scary.

Amu struggled to get released from his grip, but it was no use. He dragged her upstairs, to one of those sex rooms.

_I Feel So Untouched, And I Want You So Much, That I Just Can't Resist You_

Ikuto walked out of the bathroom, and dusted his hands off. He decided to climb up one of the pillars, for some weird reason, they were just there for decoration, and to look around for Amu.

When he couldn't find her, he started to worry more. He slid down, and ran upstairs to the sex rooms that they provided just in case people wanted to do one night stands.

He desperately searched around, pressing his ear up against the door, hoping he would hear Amus' voice in one of them.

_It's Not Enough To Say That I Miss You, I Feel So Untouched Right Now_

Amu fell on the floor, or rather, was thrown on the floor by the guy. He closed the door behind him, and locked it. He also turned on a stereo that was inside the room, so nobody would hear them from outside.

Amu sighed impatiently, she got up, and dust herself off.

"Let me out!" She screamed at the sexatic. That only made the guy hornier, and laugh a bit.

"No way! You know how hard it is to find a sexy young girl thats pure? I mean doing it with non-virgins is fun, but not as fun as ruining an unsavaged pussy like yours!" He started to walk closer to Amu, and Amu stepped back.

"I-I'm not a virgin!" She lied, trying to make up an excuse so he would let her go.

"Ha yeah right.. Seriously, the more you lie, the cuter you get, and hornier _I_ get." He took his shirt off, and unbuckled his belt. Then he put his hand on the wall, and leaned in close to Amu. Amu was desperate, there was nothing around to attack him with, and no way Ikuto could hear her voice. She would try to escape, but she noticed a pocket knife was slightly hanging out of his pocket, and she didn't want to get stabbed.

Amu started blushing madly, and her eyes looked away, she had an uneasy look. She wasn't blushing because she liked him or anything, it's just that when it came to attempts of sex, it always made her feel uneasy and blush.

He reached into his pocket, and brought out his pocket knife. But after taking a good look at it, Amu started to cry a little. It was way to extreme for a pocket knife. He lifted it up to her kneck, and she raised her head higher. The spikes on the knife were poking her skin, and it was really scaring her.

"If you coudl've just been a good girl, and agreed to dance with me, I wouldn't have to do this." He said in a sweet innocent voice.

"But," He took the knife away from her neck, "I won't hurt you, unless you don't follow what I say. Now, be a good girl and follow all of daddys' orders, kay?" He leaned in closer to her face. She nodded. Her face was getting hot, because she was crying hard.

He wiped her tears away, but licked his finger afterwards. "Awww, don't cry. Sex is nothing to be ashamed about. Look, come here, sit on the bed." She did as told. She sat neatly on the bed, and looked down. She continued crying. She was scared, and she didn't want to have sex, especially with this guy. All she could do, was follow his orders, and hope he wouldn't hurt her. But she also hoped Ikuto would save her, but since he hasn't, she figured the guy had something to do with it.

"Now, I won't hurt you ok? And I mean with my knife. But after having sex for the first time, you'll feel soar, and _very_ tired afterwards. After our sex, i'll leave you alone." He smirked and gave her a wink.

Amu glared at him, still crying.

"Aww, don't cry.. Don't worry, I'll try my best to not get you pregnant. If I cum, i'll take it out. Or.. I don't know, you let me decide that."

Ok, now Amu was freaking out. She wanted to cry more, but she decided to stop, it wasn't going to help at all.

"Now.." He trailed off, staring at her boobs. "Just let me do whatever now.. I better hear you moan tonight. Trust me, you'll be begging for more." He got up on the bed, and pinned her down.

He observed her body, trying to decided where to start first. He decided to lick her neck first, then continue on to her face.

He leaned in closer, and closer. The waterworks spilled again. He finally reached her neck, and started to lick it. Before he started again, he raised his head up, right above her face.

"Hug me. I want to feel like you want it." Amu nodded, still crying. She hugged him, and he started licking her neck again. He continued up, and reached her cheeks. He started licking them, and staring deeply into her eyes, but she refuse to look at him, so she looked somewhere else.

The next thing you heard was a door being kicked open in the back.

The guy got up, but took Amu with him.

Ikuto walked in, furious, but smirking. And what he saw made him go crazy.

A rapist was licking Amus' face, forcing her to hug him, her face red from all the blushing, and also wet because of all the tears. The guy frozed right there. But continued licking her, and Amu continued hugging him, she was afraid to move. Finally, he put his tongue back in his mouth.

"How the fuck did you escape?" He asked, somewhat annoyed. This pissed Ikuto off even more, if it were even possible. Thats all he could say? Then the guy smirked, and hugged Amu, and push her up against him.

"Sorry, you can have your turn when I'm done with the bitch." He hugged Amu even tighter. And she refused to let go of him. She was seriously freaking out there, she knew he would stab her if she even moved a bit.

Ikuto brushed his bangs back with his hand, and kept his hand there.

"Doesn't this blood make me look sexy?" Was all he said with a wide smirk. But the guy didn't buy his act at all. Amu felt somewhat relieved.

"You didn't wash that out?" The guy that was attempting to rape Amu smirked back.

"I wanted to show you!" His face turned from a smirk into the happiest little girl in the world ever, in life, smile, again. Ok, now the rapist was starting to get confused.

"Because this is what will be all over your face!" Ikuto kept his look. Smiley, happy. Fake, obviously.

The guy hugged Amu even tighter. "Sorry, but I rather have sex with your virgin girlfriend. I'm gonna ravage her hole.." He smirked evily. Amu couldn't take it anymore.

"Ikuto!" She cried out. More tears rolled down her face.

"Awww, how many times do I have to tell you not to cry? You're gonna like this experience. Who knows, maybe I'll stick around after sex, because I don't like the thought of leaving you."

Ikuto tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"Huh?" He turned around to see who it was, but was cut off when Ikuto socked him in the face, hard. The guy let go of Amu, and fell of the bed. Ikuto took his knife away, so he woulnd't get any funny ideas.

"You.." The guy trailed off, as he sat up from the ground, rubbing his face.

"Give me back my knife!" He jolted towards Ikuto, but then stopped when Ikuto stabbed him with his own knife, on his arm.

The guy started to freak out, and let out a groan of pain. He tried to pull it out, but it hurt even worse. He fell backwards, and breath heavily.

Ikuto walked over to Amu. A scared, frightened Amu. But, even though he was shameful to admit it, to himself, the look on her face turned Ikuto on _really_ bad.

"Amu." Ikuto opened his arms out. And Amu jumped into them. "Ikuto..." She whispered into his shirt. She clutched on to his shirt, and looked up at his face. The tears went away, and her face went back to normal skin color.

"I was so scared, I thought I was gonna get raped again." She felt the tears approach her eyes again, but she held them back.

"I'll never let that happen to you." He said, very sentimental, and passionately. All she could do was smile, and hug him again.

"Now, lets do one dance, and we'll go home."

"When I was waiting for you in the bathroom, I noticed you meant dirty dancing.. So.. no thanks."

" I saved you twice this night." He held up the peace symbol infront her face. Haha, you guys know I mean two fingers, herr derr.

"I gave a guy an appointment for the hospital so he can get stitches, and stabbed another one." He gestured to the rapist, who was still clutching his arm.

"Sh-Shut up.." The guy said, trembling.

Amu hesitated before answering. "Fine." She pouted. Ikuto lit up, and grabbed her hand. They started walking out the door, but Ikuto stopped before taking a step out.

"Don't worry, we'll call an ambulance for you when we leave." Ikuto gave him a thumbs up, and a wink. The guy just groaned, annoyed.

_Need You So Much Somehow, I Can't Forget You, Been Goin' Crazy From The Moment I Met You_

They found their spot again on the dancefloor. _I Wanna Love You_ by Akon started playing on the speakers.

"Perfect song!" Ikuto shouted over the loud music, smirking.

"I don't know how to dance like this though!"

"I'll show you how!" Smirker getting wider.

Somehow, along the way of learning how to dirty dance, she ended up annoyed again.

Ikuto was behind her, holding her waist back, onto his cock, and he made her rub her big ass against it.

_I See You Windin' And Grindin'_

_Up On Thet Floo_

_I Know You See Me Lookin' At You_

_And You Already Know_

_I Wanna Love You (Love You)_

_You Already Know_

_I Wanna Love You (Love You)_

_You Already Know_

During this part, Ikuto would rub his hands allover her body. Mostly her stomach, and just below her breast.

All Amu wanted was for the song to end, but she got used to the dancing, and she actually kind of... liked it..

And when the song ended, Amu seperated herself from Ikuto. Wich by the way, Ikuto was ready to cum right there, but held it back.

"Aww, come one! One more song?" He pleaded? She crossed her arms, and made a pouty face.

"Fine.." Ikuto admitted defeat.

_Untouched_

"Thanks for stopping by my house so I could feed Drake." She thanked Ikuto , as she walked into his condo.

"Hey, wouldn't want Drake to starve. I mean, you are spending the night, so leaving him without food would suck."

"True. True." She took off her high heels, wich were killing her. And set them aside.

"I can't believe I actually danced with you even when though that blood was still running down on your face. You got my dress dirty."

"At least I washed it off before Drake saw."

"I guess.. Well, i'm gonna go change in your room." She started walking towards his room, with a backpack full of sleepover stuff hanging off one of her shoulders.

"Wait." Ikuto called out.

"What?" She turned around.

"I'm gonna go change in my bathroom, you can change in my room."

"Why can't you just change in the hallway bathroom?" She insisted.

"Dunno." He walked past her, and into his room. She followed behind, and Ikuto walked in the bathroom with a change of clothes. He shut the door, and started freaking out.

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!" He whispered loudly, he didn't want Amu to hear him. He stripped himself naked, and put on leg on the toilet seat. With the toilet seat down, of course. Not the one you sit on, the one on top- agh fuck it! You know what I mean!

He grabbed his cock, and freaked out even more.

"Okay, okay, I _seriously _need to cum, right now!" Ikuto tried to think of many things, to make himself cum. But the only thing he could think, was masturbating. Ikuto stared at his *cough cough* huge cock *cough cough*... Who said that?

He held it in his hands, and poked it. This gave Ikuto a nasty feeling!

"I can't masturbate. I've done it before, but it's disgusting when Amu is in the other room. Shit, shit, SHIT!" He whispered aloud again. Beads of sweat rolled down his face. _'I can't hold it longer..' _

_Knock. Knock._

"Ikuto? Are you ok? I heard talking." Amu was on the other side.

"Uhhh..." Ikuto trailed off nervously. "I'm fine! I was just.. washing my hands?"

"Ohh.. Uhh.. Okay." She took her ear away from the door. She walked over to his bed, and started to set out her clothes, she still hasn't put them on, she was half naked.

Ikuto then opened the door, to see a half naked Amu.

"Oh God.." He said amazed. Amu turned around, and blushed madly. She covered her bra with her arms, and took a few steps back.

"Ik-Ikuto!" She yelled. 'I can't handle it any longer.' He started walking over to her, but she didn't notice since her back was to him, still embarrassed.

"_Amu_." He said seductively. He wrapped his arms around her waist. This only made her blush even more, and it surprised her. But she didn't bother to get out of his grip.

His bangs casted a shadow over his face. And he smirked. He moved his face closer to hear.

"You've been turning me on all day. First the dress, then the cute faces, and then the dirty dancing.. I don't think I can hold it in much longer..." He said, not whispered, into her ears. Wich sent down chills on her back.

"I-Ikuto.." She managed to say. Her voice was so soft, and shy, that it made Ikuto even hornier.

"I-I don't want t-to d-d-d-do i-it." She stuttered oh so ever so shyly. "I'm not r-ready. And this is t-to f-fast.. Please.."

Ikuto did nothing, but continued smirking. He slid his right hand down, lower, and lower. Her eyes widened in shock.

"I-Ikuto?" His hand went inside her panties, and he started to play with her pussy. Amu moaned, it felt so good..

"Ik..Ik.." She tried to manage another sentence, but even she was getting turned on.

"Shhh... I'll take care of you.." Ikuto said with his seductive tone. A shadow still casting over his face.

He continued to play with her pussy, with his fingers. Then he slid his other hand up. Up , and up, until he reached her breast. He started to squeeze it, and continue to play with her pussy. Amu gave off a few more moans.

After that , Amu just relaxed, and let Ikuto continue. She closed her eyes, and kept being satisfied. At some point, they ended up sitting on the floor. Amu sat in Ikutos' lap, and she layed back on him, letting him continue his work. Silence filled the room until Amu finally spoke.

"I-I'm about to cum.." She said in a high voice. She finally realized that he was half naked as well. No shirt, no pants, just boxers. Then after hearing her own words, her eyes shot open. She jumped off his lap, and crouched into a ball. Ikuto was surprised, he actually thought they were gonna do it that night.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, as he scooted closer to her.

"I-It's just that..." She trailed off. "Ikuto..." Now her bangs casted a shadow on her face.

"Ikuto.. I love you.. And, I want to stay with you forever.. And I want our first time to be special, so please don't ruin it.. I'm..." She trailed off again. "I'm not ready.." She was super embarrassed now. Not wanting to have sex with Ikuto was OUTRAGES!

And at that moment.. Ikuto lost the feeling of having to cum. His horniness went away. And it was replaced with another new feeling. Warmth..

Hearing Amus' words made him feel really warm and loved inside. Even though she said it before, this time, it was special.

Ikuto couldn't help but blush a little. But again, Amu didn't notice, since her back was turned to him, and she was crouched into a ball. Very cute actually.

Ikuto scooted close to Amu, and he hugged Amu from behind. His arms went around her waste, so it broke her position. He set her on his lap, and hugged her tight. Her horniness went away as well. He placed his head on her shoulder, and closed his eyes.

He just snuggled with Amu. And again, Amu blushed.

"Get away from me.. I'm mad at you.." She said in a pouty tone. But Ikuto could tell thats not what she wanted. He only hugged her tighter, and she made no attempt to escape.

"Mhmm. Mhmm. I'm sorry." His voice was rather.. Calm.

"I'm serious." Amu said again, with a pouty tone, but didn't mean it.

"I'm sorry." He said again, with his eyes closed, Amu in his lap, his arms hugged around her waist, and his head snuggling up to hers.

Amu thought to herself. It was really quiet, and Ikuto didn't bother to change positions any time soon.

She even hear her own hearbeat. It was, calm, but warm. She couldn't help but smile a warm smile.

'_Thank you...'_ They both thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto: O.o<strong>

**Amu: What?**

**Ikuto: This story was really mixed up. Like, there was crying, dancing, horniness, and warmth? Tf?**

**Major: What? You don't like it?**

**Ikuto: I love it x3**

**Amu: *Rolls eyes***

**Ikuto: Awww, Amu don't be like that! :I How about you strip half naked, and I will to, and then you'll sit on my lap, and we'll do that position! x3**

**Amu: *Blushes* NO. FUCKING. WAY! **

**Ikuto: Awww, don't lie to yourself. **

**Kukai: *Pops in out of nowhere* Tf? WHERE AM I IN THIS STORY?  
><strong>

**Major: Tf?**

**Kukai: T_T**

**Major: This was an Amuto chapter. AMUTO.**

**Kukai: Is there gonna be Kutau? ;_;**

**Major: I dun know yet! D:  
><strong>

**Kukai: WHY? THERES RIMAHIKO IN IT! :I **

**Major: THEN YES DAMMIT! THERE WILL BE YOUR DAMN KUTAU! **

**Kukai: :'D**

**Ako: *Pops in like Kukai* Wheres our sex scene?  
><strong>

**Major: Who?**

**Ako: Me and yours, herr derr.**

**Major: *Blushes* What? NO WAY! I LOVE IK-**

**Ako: *Grabs and hugs Major*  
><strong>

**Major: -/_/-**

**Ako: x3**

**Major: But I love Ik-**

**Ikuto: *Grabs Amus hand* LETS GO DO THAT NOW! :DDD  
><strong>

**Amu: WHAT? IKUTO! WAIT! *Gets dragged away***

**Major: Ikuto... *Pouty*  
><strong>

**Ako: *Hugs tighter*  
><strong>

**Major: *Again* -/_/- Kukai, help me out? D;**

**Kukai: -W- Sweet soft milk. *Rubbing a milk gallon*  
><strong>

**Major: Wtf? And oh, the link to Amus' dress:**

**www. sakurawigs. com /heki / lolitadress 01 .jpg**

**[Remove spaces]**

**Major: If it doesn't work, i'll have another link on my profile, but only temporarly. **

**Zuko: Uhh.. Read and review! :DDD**


	7. That One Rainy Night

**Major: WASSUP! :D  
><strong>

**Ikuto: YO!  
><strong>

**Amu: Haiii guys x3**

**Major: Ok so like, this is gonna be a sweet chapter ! x3**

**Ikuto: TF? D:  
><strong>

**Amu: Whut? :o**

**Ikuto: A sad one, then a sexy one, then like a sweet one? DDDD:**

**Major: STFU!  
><strong>

**Ikuto: :c**

**Amu: Hehe o.e**

**Ikuto: D: LOVE DONT LAUGH AT ME! DX  
><strong>

**Major: IKUTO!  
><strong>

**Ikuto: Yes? x3**

**Major: I LOVE Y-**

**Ako: *Covers Majors' mouth* ME! :D SHE LOVES ME! :DDDD**

**Major: *Slaps hand away* NUUU! D: I LOVE IK-  
><strong>

**Ako: Awww, dont say it again, you'll embarasse me! x3**

**Amu: I-**

**Ikuto: Aww, now, YOU don't have to either x3**

**Amu: What no, I was just gonna say that I-**

**Ikuto: No no, stop, just stop x333**

**Major: *Takes deep breath* I LOVE IK-  
><strong>

**Ako: Love stop it x3**

**Amu: I just wanna say I-**

**Ikuto: :DDD x3**

**Ako: x3**

**Major and Amu: o.e akdj;fklajdklfjlas;jfd l;k!**

**Ako: I LOVE YOU T-**

**Major: I LOVE IKUTO!**

**Everybody: *Silence* **

**Ako: D:**

**Kukai: Hey, Ikuto! :D  
><strong>

**Ikuto: Whuuuu? :o**

**Kukai: Shes always saying " I love Ikuto, I love Ikuto." So how come chu nevers answers hers? :o**

**Amu: So many s's.. o.e**

**Ikuto: Oh :o Well, I think its cute x3, and im flattered ;D But I LOVE AMU! :D**

**Amu: *Blushes* **

**Ako: And I forgive chu Major! :D**

**Major: But I dont love you A-  
><strong>

**Ako: Shhhh.. No more. Just get on with the sweet chapter :3**

**Kukai: Song for this chapter is **_**Anywhere But Here**_** by SafetySuit**

**Major: Disclaimer! :D  
><strong>

**Ikuto: Major doesn-**

**Ako: STFU! ITS MAH TURN! :DDDD MAJOR DONT OWN SHIT! 8DDD *Hugs Major***

**Major: -/_/-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: <strong>_That One Rainy Night_

_Is This The End Of The Moment? Or Just A Beautiful Unfolding, Of A Love That Will Never Be, Or Maybe.. Be_

"How long is this gonna take Ren?" Ikuto asked impatiently, just ready to get the assignment over with. He layed back on the couch that was in Rens' office, just laying straight down, playing with a ball of yarn, just like a kitty.

"Shouldn't take much. Maybe just a couple hours." Ren answered Ikuto back, but with an annoyed tone. He set down the pointer stick and walked over to Ikuto. Ikuto looked up at Ren, and a slight 'Hmm?' came from him before getting his ball of yarn taken away by Ren.

"Aww," Ikuto pouted, "that was my ball of yarn man! Not cool!" Ikuto sat up, and gave Ren a dirty look.

"Shut up! Go get ready!" Ren pointed to the preparation rooms as he held the ball of yarn tightly in his other hand.

"Tssk." Ikuto got up from the couch, and started walking over to the rooms. "Bitch." He said in a normal tone, loud enough for Ren to hear. And he did, but he just faked laugh at Ikutos' immaturity.

_Everything That I Never Thought Could Happen, Or Ever Come To Pass And, I Wonder, If Maybe, Maybe I Could Be_

Amu set down a heavy load of boxes that she was carrying, down on her bed. Afterwards, she turned around, only to see a messy brown hair, emerald green eyes, best friend. He stumbled on a couple of things that were on the floor, before making it to the bed, but managed to catch himself. The boxes were in the way of his sight.

After setting them on the bed, he started to pant, as if he just got done running five miles or something.

"How much boxes are left?" He said between pants.

"Ummm.." The honey glazed eyes girl thought to herself. "Shouldn't be much left. Probably just a couple more trips." Kukai groaned, he just wanted to fall on the ground, and do nothing. But Amu just dragged him back outside.

Outside, there were two guys, both shirtless, one with short-ish, long-ish hair, and the other with spiky crazy black hair, with red and white highlights in it. Amu and Kukai walked outside, to see the two slackers. Ako was reading a book, and Zuko was just staring at nothing, bored obviously.

"Why'd you guys take off your shirts?" Amu asked as she walked up to them.

"Cause it's hot dumbass." Zuko mocked Amu, while showing off his toned muscles, and winking at Amu. But she just rolled her eyes.

She picked up a box that was on the ground, and shoved it in Zukos' arms. "Work. Now." She said bluntly. "Hmmph. You're so not cute." Zuko rolled his eyes this time, and that made Amu put on her little sister face. "Zuko.." She said, with fake teary eyes, and her voice cracking. That just hurt Zuko deep.

"Awww, i'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He tried to make her not cry. Then Amu smiled sweetly at him.

"Nii-san, put those boxes in my room?" She asked nicely.

"Anything for you!" Zuko said with a big ass smile. He started walking towards the house, but stopped, and look back at Amu.

"Oh, that act doesn't work on me anymore, _Nee-san._" Amu broke out of her little girl act. She turned frankly at Zuko, and a bead of sweat ran down the side of her face. _'Did he just call me babe?'_

"Oh, and don't call me 'Nii-san.' Cause you're my _Nee-san_." He said seductively, and smirked at Amu.

"Alright, alright." Kukai finally jumped in. "Zuko." He pointed at Zuko. "Get your lazy ass back in the house and set those damn boxes down!"

"Shut the fuck up." But Zuko did as told. As he went in the house, Amu went all sad-like.

"Kukai!" She whined, in her real little sister voice. "He finally cracked! He even called me babe!"

"He's called you babe thousands of times before?"

"Yeah, but this time, he doesn't buy my act!"

"Awwww.." Kukai couldn't resist but to give Amu his big brotherly love hug. But after a couple seconds into the hug, she broke loose, and started to scold Ako.

"Ey ey, Ako! You're always the one saying we need to be more responsible! So why are you slacking off and not doing work?"

"I'm taking my break." Ako didn't even dare to take his eyes off the book. "You just _had_ to take your shirt off too." Amu complained.

"It's hot. It's not like you've never seen us half naked before." It's true. She's had a bunch of sleepovers with them, and they always walk around half naked when they do. Amu didn't really mind, but sometimes she wished they'd at least put some clothes on sometimes. But she didn't mind, because she got to see all three of their toned muscle, HOT, bodies.

"You can take your shirt off too." Ako said, this time, looking at Amu, with a perverted smirk on his face. _'Oh God.'_ She thought. _'His perverted side kicked in, once again.'_

"How come you guys act like this on hot days?" She asked curiously. For sometime now, she's been noticing it.

"It's the heat." Kukai started. Amu turned to him, and saw that he was taking off his shirt, too. "It gets to us."

"Fuck yes." Zuko walked in. "It's something about the heat that makes us guys even hornier than usual."

"Indeed." Ako agreed, now returning back to his book.

"Then don't tease me!"

"You're the only girl here!" He shot back.

"So.. Just.. Tease the flowers or something!"

"What?" Kukai said in a really confused voice.

"Flowers aren't as much fun." Zuko said with a big smirk. Amu was getting pretty nervous here. "Ako, help?" She pleaded for him to change the subject.

"So Amu, why did you make us help you carry a shit ton of boxes into your house anyways?" Again, not taking his eyes off, granting Amus' request.

"Oh, 'cause, i've been watching a lot of home makeover shows, and reading magazines, so I got inspired to re-do my room."

"All those boxes for your room? I thought it was for like, your whole house or something." Kukai scratched his head, not noticing the quick change of subjects.

"I have _a lot_ to do." She groaned, and fell back on the patch of soft grass. Followed by her friends. Kukai on her right, Ako on her left, without his book, and Zuko next to Ako.

"How come Ikuto didn't come?" Kukai asked, covering his eyes with his arm, cause the sun was too bright. Amu just sighed.

"He got caught up at work.." She reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone. She held it up in front of her face, to look at the time.

6:23

"I think he should be done soon.." She slid her phone back into her pocket, and closed her eyes. A gentle breeze from the east came across Amu, and ran through her hair. The leaves from the trees created a peaceful sound, that made you feel at ease. And the grass rubbed up against her body, soft sweet grass.

Perfect.

The sun was starting to set. It was only the ending of February. So the sun would set around six. The sun hid behind clouds, but some rays broke through, and created a beautiful soft purple color in the sky. Clouds were puffy, and the sky was just.. unbelieveable..

Perfect..

The breeze got a bit stronger, and as Amu layed on the soft grass, she felt like she was flying. Undisturbed..

Perfect...

Everything was perfect...

As Amu imagined herself flying, a tall, hot, blue hair guy appeared in her mind.

Ikuto.

And as soon as she imagined Ikuto, she opened her eyes, and the breeze suddenly stopped.

Ruined...

This moment would have been beyond perfect, if Ikuto was there to share it with her. She slid her hand down her shorts' pocket, and brought out her phone again. But she didnt turn it on. She only held it up her face, to stare at the little keychain that hangs from it. At the end of the keychain, was a little toy blue cat.

Ikuto bought it for her. And she attached it to her phone.

She stared at it with her honey glazed eyes, such beautiful eyes. But she was feeling lonely. Even though her best friends were with her, she still felt lonely. She _needed_ Ikuto. But he was somewhere, killing someone.

God, she hated his job.

But she cheered up, and thought that spending this 'perfect' moment with her friends was also fun. She put her phone back into her pocket, and decided to close her eyes again. And the gentle breeze from the east came back.

"Hey guys.." Amu called out to them, to snap them out of there thoughts.

"What?" Ako asked, turning his body slightly to face her.

"I love you guys." She said in the most calm voice, ever, in life. Like if she were dying or something. Ako laid on his back again, and grabed Amus' hand before closing his eyes. Kukai did the same, but with her right hand. And even though Kukai and Zuko were like, pratically grown men, they still grabbed eachother hands, to make it a group thing.

And as the breeze got stronger, their eyes became tired, and all but Zuko drifted into a sweet sleep. He opened his eyes again, and started into the sky. He felt uneasy, and bothered by his jealousy.

_All You Ever Dreamed, Cause You Are_

"No! Please! I have kids! Two daughters and a son!" The guy took out his wallet, and held pictures up to Ikutos' face. Though, it was hard to see them because the mans' hands were shaking from fear.

What Ikuto did catch, one little girl was laughing and smiling, as she was splashing water on her sisters face. The sister that was getting splashed on was covering her face, and laughing also. The big brother had his legs in the pool, but he sat on the ground, laughing at his little sisters. The wife was standing next to her son, smiling, looking at her daughters play. And the man was behind his son, ready to push him into the pool, and yell surprise.

It pained Ikuto to assassinate people with families. Especially the ones with families that are this happy.

Ikuto wanted to let him go, he didn't want to kill this man. But he had to. Ikuto closed his eyes, and his eyebrow started to twitch. He turned his head away, and said in a sympathetic, but strained voice, "I'm sorry."

He pulled the trigger, and shot the bullet. All you heard was blood splatter against a wall, and a dead body fall on the ground.

Silence.

Ikutos' bangs casted a shadow on his face. He felt horrible killing that man. He feels horrible killing people. He hates this. He hates his job.

During this kind of times, he wants Amu. Correction: He _needs_ Amu. He needed to be comforted. But not the type where you hug someone and say, "It's going to be okay." No. Not that type of comfort.

Sex.

He wants sex. He needs sex. But Amu wont give that to him, not yet. So instead, he decides to go over to Amus' place and finally get a kiss from Amu. They've never kissed mouth to mouth before. And now, he thinks its time. At least thats comfort. A comfort that... warms him up inside.

He puts his gun back into his jacket, and walks away. Pretends it never happened, hides his pain.

Like always.

_Beautiful Inside, So Lovely And I, Can't See Why I'd Do Anything Without You_

"Done!" Amu exclaimed as she set down the last box. She stepped back to look at what she've done.

It was just boxes stacked ontop of another. She organized everything, so everything will be ready tomorrow, when she starts re-doing her room.

She wiped some sweat off her forehead.

_Knock Knock._

Her mouth went open, and she turned around, knowing who it is already.

"Ikuto!" She exclaimed again. Behind the glass door, was a smirking Ikuto, waiting to be let inside. Amu ran over, and unlocked the door, and freaking slid the door open so hard, it made a loud noise when it hit the ledge.

'_Geez.'_ Ikuto tried to hold back his laughter.

"Ikuto!" She exclaimed again, only this time, she jumped into his arms.

Ikuto lightly chuckled. "I missed you too."

"Not as much as me! You missed the most beautiful-ist weather ever today! And you were at work!" She frowned and looked at the ground, still clinging onto his shirt.

Work.

Damn, Ikuto did not want to remember that. Some of his sadness came back, and his bangs casted a shadow on his face again. And he remembered the main reason he came in the first place.

"Lets go inside." He insisted, bringing his eyes back into the light again.

"O-" She was cut off because Ikuto started to walk inside. And Amu had to walk backwards because she was still clinging onto his shirt. He slid the door closed behind him.

"Whats that?" He pointed to the boxes.

"Oh, those are stuff that I'm going to use to re-do my room."She said, as she let go of his shirt.

"How come?"

"'Cause my room is so modern and boring. I want to pain it, and remodel some stuff, and stuff like that."

"Sorry I wasn't here to help."

"It's cool. Kukai, Zuko, and Ako came over to help."

Since Amus' back was facing Ikuto, she was startled when his hand slammed against the wall next to her. She turned around, and she flinched when the same thing happened, only with his other hand. She was pinned, cornered, or whatever against the wall.

She started to blush. Ikutos' bangs were casting a shadow on his face again. He leaned his face closer. Closer, and closer, until his lips were one centimeter away from hers.

Amu was nervous, and she didn't know what to do. She slid down. Lower and lower. But Ikuto just followed her down. Until he was sitting right ontop of Amus' pussy. He pressed against it, so she could feel his large cock. He was kneeing down, both his knees keeping Amu from getting up.

Amu was getting turned on.

Ikuto even more.

"I had a bad day at work." He said seductively. He brought his face closer to hers again. "Comfort me."

He lost it. It was suppose to be a sweet, cute kiss. But he let his hormones take over, and tried to kiss her, _his_ way. Ikuto was ready. He was ready. He wanted _it_. _It_. To do _it_. Sex.

Amus' face was so flushed, that she started to sweat again. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't so sure to kiss him, yet. They haven't even kissed mouth to mouth. And she wanted it to be special. But she thought Ikuto was ruining it right now. She knew it was his hormones talking. Not him.

"S-Stop.." She managed to choke out. Ikuto only smirked, and started to lean his face closer.

"Stop.." She whispered. A couple more centimeters.

"Stop.." She said a little bit louder this time. His lips were about to touch hers, and he started to bring his tongue out.

"Stop!" She screamed out this time, as she pushed him away. Ikuto was confused. But then that confusion turned into anger. He was about to kiss her, and she pushes him away? He then realized that his hormones went away, and he caught everything that happened. But he was still mad.

"What was that for?" He raised his voice.

"You were-"

"What? About to kiss you? Duh!"

"But why were you trying to seduce me? Aren't 'first kisses' suppose to be romantic?"

"Where do you hear that stupid shit? A first kiss can be expressed in any way!"

"But thats not the way I want to do it! I want it to be special! Not your hormones taking over!"

"Why does it have to be your way? Huh? What if I like it this way?"

"What if _I_ don't?"

Ikuto didn't answer. He gets what shes trying to say, but he thought it was unfair of her trying to decide this.

He slammed his right hand against the wall again, pinning her, again. With his left hand, he grabbed her shirt, and lightly pulled her up to his face. He leaned in again, close again, until he was an inch away from her mouth.

"Don't pretend you don't like this." He said seductively. Her face went flushed again. She had an uneasy look on her face. She looked down at his hand, that was still grabbing her shirt. She could see her bra since she was only wearing a spaghetti shirt.

She grabbed his hand, and she could feel his veins popping out. He was clenching on really hard. It scared Amu a little. But even though his hand was so tight, he was still gentle with her. Then she gripped it, and lightly removed it. He was nice enough to let her.

"Thats not the point.." She turned her head away. Ikuto was infuriated. He clenched his teeth. He got up. And Amu did too.

"You know what your problem is? You're too prude!" He yelled, really angry.

"I'm not prude! I'm just not ready..."

Ikuto started to laugh mockingly at Amu.

"Ready?" He asked her as if she were stupid.

"Oh so like what? What if I just met you, and I wanted to give you a hug? Ohhhh, but you're not ready for that, aren't ya? Then i'd be all like, '_Excuse me_ miss.' "

Amu just lowered her head.

"Who cares if you're not ready? You're not supposed to be! I just came here, from a bad day at work, and wanted a kiss from my girlfriend! And she wont give that to me? I mean, we've been going out for over a month now, and we haven't even had our first kiss! That's stupid! _This_ is stupid!"

Amu didn't say anything. She just kept her head lowered.

Ikuto had enough. "Pffffffffffft." He turned around, and slid the door open. He stepped out, and slammed it shut. He put one foot on the bar, and jumped. Jumped to the next building. Just like a cat. He held his tears back.

Amu finally showed her face in the light. Her face was still flushed, but wet. Covered in tears. And she started to make sobbing noises. She didn't want him to leave. She just wanted to hug him.

_You Are, And When I'm Not With You, I Know That It's True_

The fight was a couple hours ago.

Ikuto walked over to the fridge, but stumbled a couple times on the way there. He opened the fridge, and got another bottle of tequila that he bought on the way to his house. He walked back to the table, stumbled a couple times more, and sat down on the table. His vision was blurry, and he was _super _dizzy.

He rested his head on the table, as he saw his hand open the bottle of tequila. Then, he attempted to bring his head back up, so he can take another sip.

He just wanted to drink. Drink, drink, and drink. Drink all the pain away. Fighting with Amu affected him more than he thought. He felt terrible for yelling at her. It was his hormones taking over when that happened, but he was still mad at her. He felt guilty, but mad at the same time. And add it all up, and it adds more confusion.

It hurts his head.

He tried to take another sip, but he ends up throwing the bottle to the ground. The glass shattered, and the tequila was spread across the floor. He had enough. He started to feel really sick to his stomach, so he decides to just go to bed. He didn't even bother to turn the lights off in the kitchen. He was really starting to feel sick. So he just took his time walking over to his room.

And when he did, he tried to hold the vomit back. He walked over to his bed, sat down, and got into the covers without changing into his pj's. And he fell asleep, but not a sweet slumber.

Back at Amus' house, it was dark. All the lights were turned off, and she was hiding under the covers. She was crying quietly to herself. She too felt guilty. All Ikuto wanted was a kiss, but she wouldn't give him that. Maybe she was being prude with him. But she was still mad at him.

Even more confusion.

But after a couple more hours, she managed to fall asleep.

_That I'd Rather Be Anywhere But Here Without You_

2:57 P.M.

The sky is dull gray. It sucks the life out of you. The sun didn't even bother to show up today. Such weak light peeked through Amus' window. And since its been hitting her face since 8 A.M. she finally decides to wake up.

She slowly gets up, and peeks outside the window. So gray, so dull. It looks like it's gonna rain later. Perfect weather for her mood. She was sad, upset, lonely. She just wanted to make up with Ikuto. She wanted him to just barge in and hug her. She doesn't care about the kiss anymore.

If Ikuto wants a seductive, sexy kiss, she'll give it to him. It's the least she can do for being so prude.

Her face is so pale, and her eyes are like a more muddish gold color. They're not radiant anymore. Thats how lonely she feels. Then she remembers that she had band practice that day. She groaned, and fell back into her bed. She didn't feel like going out today. She would just call Kukai later, and tell him she couldn't make it. She crawled into a ball, hugged herself, and just layed still for another couple hours.

Ikuto finally woke up. He was hot and sweaty. He didn't vomit last night, but it reeked. He was sweating tequila all night. And he woke up sticky. Great way to start your morning. Er, in his case, afternoon. He got up, and looked outside his window. Boring. Perfect weather for _his_ mood.

Unlike Amu, he actually got out of his bed, and went to the kitchen to clean up the mess. And after that, he sprayed a shit ton of Febreeze everywhere, to get the smell out. He went back to his room, and started to strip. He took of his shirt, and his jeans. He thew them into the laundry bin.

He walked in his bathroom with a towel, but he stopped when he passed the mirror. His skin was also pale. But his eyes remained the same. Sapphire. Heh, this proves he carries dead eyes all day, everyday. His skin was all wet and shiny from the tequila, it disgusted him.

He took his boxers off, and stepped into the shower, and let the hot, steamy water hit his face. And wet his whole body.

His muscular body was wet, and his amazing hair was wet, and shiny. Just imagined a naked Ikuto, wet, _everywhere_.

Am I turning you on yet?

_Is This A Natural Feeling? Or Is It Just Me Bleeding, All My Thoughts And Dreams_

After two hours of trying to fall back asleep, and failing, she decided to get out of bed. She didn't feel like staying home anymore. She'd feel even more lonely than she already does.

She doesn't feel like being with her friends, because they'll ask about what happened, and she doesn't want to talk about it.

She feels like going downtown, and being around strangers. No matter how sad or upset you are, or act, nobody will bother to ask you whats wrong.

Perfect.

She got ready, and skipped breakfast. She wasn't hungry. But she made sure to fill Drakes' food bowl. As she was buttoning her jacket, Drake walked in, whimpering. Amu turned around to see whats wrong, and she only saw Drake with his puppy dog eyes, and his ears down. She felt bad for leaving him alone. She kneed down, and Drake walked over to her.

"Awww.. Boy, I'm sorry. But I just need some fresh air. I'll be back soon. Promise!" She pet his head, and faked a smile. But Drake knew she was faking it. Thats how much he loves her. He started to whimper more.

"I'll make it up to you. I'll take you for the longest walk ever tomorrow. Promise! Kay?" She petted his head more.

Draked whimpered again. But then gave her a bark for a 'yes!'.

She got back up, finished buttoning her jacket, and she was out the door.

_In Hope That You Will Be With Me, Or_

Kukai walked into the studio.

"Fuck, its freezing out there!" He unbuttoned his jacket, and threw it on the nearest chair.

Capacity in the room: 3.

They're missing one member. The most important member. The singer: Amu.

"Hey, where's Amu?" He asked, looking around for her.

"She didn't show up." Ako said, reading a book again.

"We thought she'd be with you." Zuko said as he twirled his drum stick between his fingers.

"Naw. I tried calling her, but she didn't answer. I thought she'd be here already."

Ako set down his book. This meant serious business.

"This is a problem."

"I agree." Kukai said, taking off his scarf.

"Seriously, we haven't practiced in over a month. We've all been too busy with other stuff. And Amu is just hanging out with Ikuto all the time. It's like we don't matter anymore." Zuko said in disgust.

"I disagree. This band is really important to Amu. She loves Dark Alcoholics. If she skipped practice, then that must mean something serious happened."

"Straight up."

"I'll go look for her then." Zuko set his drum stick down, grabbed his jacket, and was out the door. A moment of silence passed by before the talking started again.

"Hey Ako."

"Yes?"

"You don't think that..."

"To be honest, I've been noticing it for a while now."

_Is This A Moment To Remember, Or Just A Cold Day In December? I Wonder, If Maybe, Or Maybe I Could Be_

Ikuto, too, was downtown. He too didn't feel like staying in all day. He walked the streets, hands in pockets, back hunched over.

It seemed like everybody was just gray, and he was the only color person there, barely. He stared at the ground the whole time he walked. He didn't know where he was going. He just kept walking wherever his feet took him.

And as he walked the streets, he saw Zuko was nearby. He only stared for a couple seconds, but then he hid in an alleyway before Zuko saw him. He knew that if he saw him, he would ask him about Amu. And Amu isn't someone he wants to be thinking about at the moment.

He hid in the darkest corner of the alley, and just waited for Zuko to pass by, and when he did, he waited a couple minutes, to make sure he was gone.

'_I wonder what he's doing here.'_

_All You Ever Dreamed, Cause You Are, Beautiful Inside, So Lovely And I, Can't See Why I'd Do Anything Without You_

Night was coming, and Amu was still wandering the streets. She hasn't eaten all day, but that didn't bother her. She wasn't hungry.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Step.

BUMP.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" She bowed her head down. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was going. But then she looked up, and saw who it was.

Zuko.

"There you are!" Zuko exclaimed in a worried tone. "Where were you? You didn't show up for practice."

"I'm sorry."

"I mean, like, are we even important anymore? Does this band matter to you anymore? We haven't had practice in a long time, and you don't show up."

Amu stayed quiet. Zuko saw the sadness she was hiding. He looked around, and noticed that Ikuto wasn't with her.

'_If Ikutos' not with her, then she must be upset about something that happened inbetween them..._' He came to a conclusion. It's best not to bring up Ikuto.

"I'm sorry for getting mad. What happened? Are you alright?" He put his hands on her shoulder to snap out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." She faked another smile. Again, Zuko didn't buy it. After a moment of silence passed by, he figured he'd cheer her up.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand, and led her to a park that was nearby. After getting there, they both sat down on one of the benches.

"So tell me, what's wrong Amu? I hate seeing you being troubled like this."

She stayed quiet for another while before answering his question. And after explaining everything that happen, Zukos' green side grew stronger. He got up, and reached his hand out to her.

"Come on." He said again. She took his hand, and he led her to a big-ish hill that was part of the park. The night has set, and the sky was dark. There were no stars, since the clouds covered everything. And the lights of an Amusement park that was somewhat close, lit up.

After leading her up to that hill, he let go of her hand, and stood on the edge of the cliff, and stared off into the lake.

"Amu..." He trailed off. She lifter her head up.

"So what does this mean for you and Ikuto?" Amu stayed quiet again, but decided to answer.

"We're just mad at eachother, I guess. That's it. We're not going to break up."

"But what if there's someone better?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." He trailed off again. "What if there's someone better for you?"

Amu didn't answer. Zuko turned around to face Amu. And he looked her right in the eye. And the next thing she knew, she was being embraced by Zuko. He wrapped his arms around her, and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Like me.." He said, muffled. Amu didn't bother to hug back. She just stood there. _'Is this a confession?_' Her heart started to speed up, 'cause she was getting nervous. Then Zuko put his hands on her shoulders, and looked at her with a serious face.

"What about me?" He asked.

"I..." She trailed off.

"Let me be your lover, _Amu_." This sent shudders down her back. She was shocked. A confession from her best friend?

"Since when..?" She asked, eager to know when this started.

"Since.. In middle school Amu. Even though I was a flirter. I flirted with every pretty girl throughout middle school, and all of high school so far. But.. you've always been the one who makes my heart race. Everyday, when I'm upset, or when I'm feeling down, you're always there. You make me smile, you make me laugh. You have a passion for music, and when you sing, you're so passionate and beautiful. It gives me butterflies. I've had a crush on you since middle school. And this year was the year I was going to confess my love for you.." A moment of silence passed by before he continued.

"But then Ikuto came into your life. And he took your heart. And when you guys started going out, I was upset, but I accepted it, and tried to move on. But.. I just couldn't... So I tried hiding it. But then I decided to just tease you, like I always do. So things wouldn't seem different..." ...

"I don't hate Ikuto, but.. I'm just jealous.. So please, Amu. Go out with me! I love you Hinamori Amu. Please feel the same way about me.." And with that, he wrapped his arms around her again.

Green = Jelousy.

After a while of silence, she finally spoke up.

"I..." She trailed off again. He let go of her, but she held onto his shirt.

"I'm sorry Zuko.. But.. I don't feel that way about you. I mean.. I love you, but as a friend. A really close friend.. But.. That's all there is to it. So, I'm sorry. But my heart stays loyal to Ikuto."

The thing they didn't know was that Ikuto was hiding in a tree nearby. He saw them walking together, so he couldn't help but to follow them, and hide.

'_That's my girl.'_ Ikuto smiled as he leaned back on the tree trunk.

Zuko wasn't so happy with her response. But he accepted her answer. And he gave her a friendly hug. And this time, she hugged back.

And before they broke off the hug, Ikuto quietly jumped down from the tree, and left. So he wouldn't get caught.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Zuko asked.

"Naw.. There's still a lot of people out, so I'll be fine. We'll meet up tomorrow and practice in the studio. Promise."

Zuko let her go, and smiled at her. "Okay." A sad smile. "Later." He started to walk away.

"I'll text you later." Amu said before he left.

"Okay, later." And he started to walk again. A sad smile was planted on his face. And his vision went blurry. But he held back his tears. But he was just happy that, they were still friends, and they always will be.

_You Are, And When I'm Not With You, I Know That It's True, That I'd Rather Be Anywhere But Here Without You_

Near some bank that's in downtown, some bad dudes were loading a van with bags of money. They just got done robbing the place, and quietly. All they needed to do was load a few more bags, then get as far away from Tokyo, and they'd be home free.

Their luck change when a chick with pink hair came across them, and when she saw what they were doing, she screamed.

Big mistake.

They looked over to her, and they were furious. The scream attracted attention. People who heard the scream gathered up to see what caused the scream. And everybody that gathered acknowledged what was going on.

The guy that was loading the money was so pissed of, that he got his gun and shot the teenage girl. She collapsed, gripping her wound, and wincing in pain.

A blue hair guy ran to her safety, followed by other people who were willing to risk their lives for her. When the guy with the gun saw the blue hair guy, he shot him too, but he ran out of luck there. He didn't have anymore bullets. And the people who went with the blue hair guy called the cops.

Everybody else that gathered because of the scream started to run and scream themselves. Wich caused a lot of other people to run and scream.

_Is This The End Of The Moment Or Just A Beautiful Unfolding_

Ikuto was caught up in a crowd. People kept telling him to runaway, but he just ignored, and kept walking. Like he cared if he got shot. So he ignored everybody, but something caught his attention.

"Mommy, why are people running? M-Mommy!" A little kid was holding hands with his terrified mother, and the little boy was struggling to keep up with his mom.

"Because there were some bad people who shot a pink hair girl. So we must go get daddy. Now hurry!" The mom said as she let her son catch up with her. And soon they disappeared into the crowd of running, screaming people.

Ikutos' eyes widened in fury. Pink hair girl caught his attention. And soon afterwards, he started running the opposite way of the crowd.

_Of A Love That Will Never Be, For You, And Me?_

Same as Ikuto, Amu was caught up in the crowd. She didn't know what to do. She started running away with the rest of the crowd, and the same little boy and mom passed her, and something caught Amus' attention.

"Mommy, will that girl be okay?" The little boy asked worried, with tears in his eyes.

"Yes sweetie, that nice blue hair boy went to go save her, but I think he got shot also, but it's alright! They're getting help right now! Now, hurry again, we must go find daddy." The mom picked her child up, and carried him in her arms. He couldn't keep up. And again, they disappeared into the crowd.

Amu instantly turned worried. _'Blue hair guy? Please tell me it's not..' _

She dashed the opposite way. Not knowing where she was heading. She just followed the direction that everybody was avoiding. And as she ran, she started to cry. But she wiped the tears off, and kept running.

At some point, she ended up near an amusement park. The one that she saw earlier when she was with Zuko. The only thing that was inbetween them was a beautiful lake. The lights casted a light show on the lake, and Amu stopped nearby the lake to catch her breath. And then she felt rain drops on her neck. It sent chills down her back.

She looked up at the sky, and the sky released a shit ton of rain. It started to pour, but she didn't care. The only thing that was clouding her mind was the blue hair guy that got shot.

_I'd Rather Be Anywhere But Here Without YOU_

Ikuto showed up at the crime scene. He stepped up and passed the 'Do Not Cross' yellow tape. Cops told him to go back, and that he couldn't pass. But ignored them.

He brought himself closer to the wounded body. But he felt a big relief when he saw that it wasn't Amu who got shot.

It turns out, it was a girl with black hair, and pink highlights. And a guy that was next to her was a guy who was wearing a fake blue wig.

It was all a misunderstanding.

But that didn't mean he was over it. No. He turned his feet, and took off to the park that Amu and Zuko were at when he was stalking them.

He just needed to make sure Amu was safe.

And as he ran, ran, ran, and ran, until his lungs started to sting. He passed the park, and Amu wasn't there. He decided to go check out a lake that was nearby. He ran on the sidewalk, to avoid cars. The rain was pouring, and he was soking wet.

His steps started to slow down when he saw a familiar pinkette a couple blocks away, trying to catch her breath.

"AMU!" He called out, with tension, and worriedness in his voice. Is that even a word? And sure as hell, she lifted her head. And she was happy, and relieved when she saw Ikuto was fine.

"IKUTO!" She called back. And with that, they started running to eachother. Since Amu was still trying to catch her breath, she ran a bit slow. But Ikuto just bolted full speed.

And less than a couple seconds, he passed the blocks that was keeping him away from Amu. And when she was finally in reach, he threw himself at her. His arms rapidly wrapped around her shoulders. And she wrapped her arms a little bit above his waist.

Her face was buried into his jacket, and she started sobbing, her cries came out muffled.

Ikuto was hugging her so tight, that she was having trouble breathing. He ran his fingers through her hair to comfort her, and he decided to let his tears fall.

Then he released her a little bit, and cupped her cheeks with both his hands. He brought his face closer to his.

Her face was wet, it was hard to tell which drops were her tears, and which were the rain drops. Her face was flushed, and her eyes were sparkling from all the tears. Her eyes were honey glazed again. And the color of her skin came back. She took slow breaths, trying to calm her sobs down.

Ikuto too was crying, but not sobbing. He was just crying tears of happiness. He was really glad that the love of his life wasn't hurt. His skin color came back also.

"I was so worried Amu. I thought you were the one who got shot. I was ready to burst into a massacre." It's amazing how Ikuto can make dreadful things sound so sweet. Amu just smiled.

"I thought you were the one who got hurt. I'm so glad you're okay. Ikuto, i'm so sorry for being prude. I promise i'll never be like that again. I shoulda gave you that kiss. I need to stop being selfish." Her voiced cracked a lot.

"No Amu, it's my fault. I shouldn't have been a jerk and yelled at you like that. I'm sorry.." He started to cry more. "Will you forgive me?" Amu slowly nodded. "Of course.." She said in a high-ish pitched voice because she was ready to sob again.

And again, they embraced eachother. Another tight hug. But Ikuto knew what to do. It was the perfect moment, the perfect time, the perfect place. Again, he released her again. He cupped her cheeks with both his hands, and brought his face closer to hers.

He stared passionately at her. And she was mesmerized by his beautiful sapphire blue eyes. She knew what was coming, and she was ready.

His lips crashed down onto hers. Not a sexy, wet kiss, like he prefers. But more like a sweet, romantic, kiss. And they stood their, kissing for the longest time. Even though Amu was in desperate need of air, she didn't mind continuing the kiss for a longer time.

Their hearts sped up, and butterflies overwhelmed their stomachs. And they both loved the feeling of it. As the kiss continued, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She clinged onto him.

And they didn't pull away for another while.

It was perfect. The amusment park was just radiating beautiful lights. The rain made the lights blur. The lights created the most beautiful light show on the lakes reflection. And the rain made the lake dance. Such a beautiful setting for a first kiss, especially during a rainy night.

Their first kiss, on _**that one rainy night.**_

Perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Major: Sow how was it? :3<strong>

**Ikuto: THAT WAS BEUTIFUL! *Sniff*  
><strong>

**Amu: It was really sweet. c:  
><strong>

**Major: *Bows* Thank you thank you. x3**

**Kukai: Whats this? :o *Takes picture out of Majors pocket* ? :o**

**Major: Oh, thats a picture that I like! c:**

**Ako: Lemme see. *Leans over***

**Zuko: Me too! :DD *Leans over*  
><strong>

**Kukai: Whos this? :o **

**Major: Thats Dawn, Ash, Kenny, Paul, and some weirdo stalker dude with glasses from Pokemon! c:  
><strong>

**Ikuto: Let me see. *Takes picture and looks* Oh, thats funny XD  
><strong>

**Major: I know, I wish I could be in Dawns' position! XD  
><strong>

**Ikuto: Lets try it! :D  
><strong>

**Major: Ehem, what? :oo**

**Ako: *Gets on knees and hugs Majors' left leg*  
><strong>

**Zuko: *Gets on knees and hugs Majors' right leg*  
><strong>

**Ikuto: *Comes Major from the behind, arms around waist*  
><strong>

**Kukai: *Smells Majors' neck.***

**Amu: LOLOLOLOLOLOL!  
><strong>

**Major: OMFG! I can't belive im in this position! *blushes majorly* *Dies of bishie sexyness* x_x**

**Amu: Im so taking a picture of this. *Takes phone out and snaps pictures***

**Everybody but dead Major: READ AND REVIEW! :DDDD**


	8. Explanations

**Major: OMFGGGG, IM SO SORRY GUYS T_T LIKE SERIOUSLY, I'VE TOOKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE AND SHIT! **

**Ikuto: I cried cause of you. T_T  
><strong>

**Amu: Uh-uh, sure you did.**

**Ikuto: Love, dont you remember?**

**Amu: Remember what?**

**Ikuto: A couple days ago, I wouldnt get out of bed because I thought Major abondened our story or something.  
><strong>

**Amu: Oh yeah! I remember! It was really- WAIT! That was my bed! Not yours!  
><strong>

**Ikuto: Oh love :) Thats **_**OUR **_**bed. :DDDDD**

**Amu: o.e**

**Major: Holy shit! I started writing this chapter months ago, and im barely updating now T_T**

**Ikuto: Sometimes, you suck c:  
><strong>

**Amu: *Slaps Ikuto * Meannie, be nice!  
><strong>

**Major: I'm sorry guys, life, school, family, and boys got in the way. I feel really bad for kinda like leaving this ****story alone for the longest time. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this shitty chapter! After months, I come back with just a review chapter -_-**

**Amu: At least you updated! :D**

**Major: Yeah, but the next chapter, we get back on track, and ive already finished the next chapter, so ill update it in like one or two weeks okay guys? I promise! From now on, I'll try my best to be faster with this.  
><strong>

**Ikuto: Song for this chapter is **_**Above and Below**_** by The Bravery!  
><strong>

**Amu: Major doesn't own **_**Shugo Chara**_** or any of its characters!  
><strong>

**Major: On with the story! :DDDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: <strong>_Explanations _

_Sometimes I Feel Like I Wanna Leave This Place For Good, Under The Ground I'll Live Down There Without A Sound_

Ikuto drove down a freeway that was surprisingly, not busy. Only a couple cars here and there. Everytime he stopped because of a stop light or a stop sign, people around him would gawk in awe of his amazing car.

A metallic silver lamborghini. Doors open upwards, and a black lighting bolt strike on the left side of the car. Sometimes, people would actually be random enough to whistle at his car. Damn, didn't that make Ikuto feel like a pimp?

He was taking Amu to school. First time actually, and Amu was quite excited. Whereas Ikuto was bleh. But deep down, he was a bit excited also. He finally got to see the famous Tokyo High which _everybody_ would brag about.

He took a left turn, and entered the parking lot of the school. He pulled up to the front of the school, which in return, people would turn around and too gawk in awe. Just about everybody outside stopped and stared, waiting to see who would get out of the car. But who else but Ikuto? And Amu.

The doors slid up, and they both stepped out.

The pinkette girl was wearing blue jeans skinnies. A regular black shirt that hugged her curves just perfectly. And silver and black Metallic 5's. A chain hung from one side of her hip. She wore Ikutos' platinum bracelet. The same one Ikuto gave Kukai, Ako, and Zuko. Her hair was down, but it had _amazing_ body and volume, it looked teased from the back, but it wasn't. She wore dark eyeliner, and dark mascara. She liked it 'cause it made her eyes POP. Nothing too outgoing.

The the drivers door slid up. And who else would step out but Ikuto?

It seems like the moment he stepped out, the light shown on him like if he was a sex God or something. He walked over to Amu after closing his door, and grabbed her hand. And they started to walk down the path made my their fans.

Ikuto wore a black muscle shirt. Metallic blue skinny jeans, with a black and white belt checkered belt. And he also wore the exact same Metallic 5's shoes Amu was wearing. He also wore the same platinum bracelet. A platinum thin-ish chain hung from his neck with Amus' name on the necklace.

Both of them looked so cute together. Especially since they were matching clothes. Ikuto _loves_ matching with Amu.

As they walked down the path, Amu started to blush, and Ikuto just walked with a closed-mouth smirk. The crowd whispered many things, such ash:

"Whoa! Is that her boyfriend?"

"He's so hot!"

"As expected from our famous Amu! Always getting the hotties."

"Damn bro!"

"This kid gots swagger."

"Hey, I just noticed that they're matching!"

"How cute!"

Amu heard all these whispers, like if she were a superhuman. And her face went completely red. Whistles were heard from boys, and fan girl screams from the girls. This just made Ikuto chuckle.

They walked over to the gang. Kukai, Zuko, and Ako.

"Yo." Ikuto greeted first.

"Wassup brotha'!" Kukai smacked Ikuto on the while greeting.

"Eey' man." Zuko greeted with a bored face.

"Greetings." For the first time in a while, Ako wasn't holding a book in his hands.

"You gotta' nice ride!" Kukai pointed over to Ikutos' car. "Thanks." Ikuto smiled. His smile made the fangirls jump and scream. Whereas Amu just laughed at the fangirls reactions.

The bell rang, and everybody was startled, but nobody moved because they all wanted to see what the sexy crew would do.

"I guess I have to go." Ikuto put on his sunglasses.

"Are you picking me up after band practice today?" Amu asked grabbing Ikutos' hand.

"Yeah, I just have a meeting. I'll come and pick you up at lunch and take you out."

"I thought you said you were getting out at four?"

"I am, after I drop you off at school again, I needa go back to finish the meeting."

"Hey, can we come with?" Kukai jumped into the conversation.

"Of course." Ikuto responded with a smirk.

"Awww shit! You needa lemme drive your car man!" Kukai exclaimed excited, while doing little jumps.

"We'll see." Ikuto winked at Kukai, implying that it wasn't going to happen, but being o' Kukai, he just yelled, "Yosh!", while making a pose that gave off an amazing aura. After a couple seconds of random sparkles flying around, Amu bursted out in laughter, which caught everybodies attention. Even though everybody knew that she was laughing at Kukais' pose, Kukai still asked, "What?"

"Well, _now_ I gotta go." Ikuto brought Amu closer to him. And he leaned in for a kiss. And as their lips met, everybody started to cheer except Kukai, Zuko, and Ako.

Zukos' eyebrows slanted down a bit, but it wasn't that noticeable. Ako just raised one eyebrow, and Kukai grinned. His silly little grin.

Finally they pulled away, and Amus' face was flushed. And her face turned more red when she turned around to see the crowd of people cheering them on.

"Dude, I got a picture of them kissing! Look look!" A lot of people shoved their phones against their friends faces to show a picture of Amu and Ikuto kissing. Girls went, "KYAHH~! I want a boyfriend like him!", and guys said, "Damn, that foo's got swagger. He's hella lucky to be with Amu."

Her face exploded in redness, that smoke started to come out of head.

"I-Ikuto!" She whined. Ikuto, Kukai, Zuko, and Ako couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was. And before everybody stopped laughing, Ikuto leaned in for another kiss. Everybody stopped and stared except for the crew. They kept laughing.

And as he crashed his lips down on hers, everybody started cheering again, and taking pictures.

Damn, what a bunch of weirdos.

_And Never Hear, These Hissing Voices All The Same; I'll Disappear, Because Living Makes Me Feel Ashamed_

_Bing. _

The elevator finally arrived, and as the elevators slid open, Ikuto took one step in, looking at the ground. He stepped in fully, and the elevator doors started to close.

"Wait!" A yell came from across the hall. Ikuto looked up, only to see his friend that works at the same place as him.

Kairi.

Ikuto stepped up to the doors, and put his hand between the gap. But something odd happened. The elevator doors weren't opening. The doors got closer, ready to close, but Ikuto wasn't just gonna let it go.

He pushed the doors open with force. The force was so strong it threw the elevator doors back, and caused a crash sound that echoed down the hall. Everybody passing by stopped and looked at Ikuto like if he were a monster. '_What strength he has_,' is what everybody thought while staring at Ikuto.

Kairi finally reached the elevator and stepped inside. "Hello Ikuto-san." Kairi greeted as he pushed up his glasses and stepped next to Ikuto.

"Yo, Kairi." Ikuto greeted back. After a few buzzes and zaps, the doors finally managed to close.

The elevator was silent. Awkward for Kairi, but whatever for Ikuto.

"So Ikuto-san, how are things?" He asked while pushing his glasses up again. Ikuto couldn't help but to smile and look down.

"Things are great..." He trailed off as a certain pinkette clouded his mind.

Only looking at Ikuto from the ends of his eyes, he raised an eyebrow. He knew who he was thinking about.

Hinamori Amu.

And I bet you're all wondering: How does Kairi know Amu?

When Ren forced Kairi to find information about Ikuto, so Ren would make Ikuto stay in the company forever due to his violation to one of the most important rules in A.I.

No relationships in or outside A.I.

At some point, Kairi found out that Ikuto was secretly going out with Amu a little bit after they met, and was forced to share that information with Ren.

Kairi looked at the ground, he felt guilty because Ikuto didn't know that Kairi was the one who told Ren about Ikutos' secret relationship. Well he didn't exactly _tell_ him, he just gave him the file that had all the information about Amu.

_""Rin, sir."" Kairi walked into the Directors' office. ""Ahh, Kairi. Did you get me what I needed?" Rin smirked. ""Yes, but I don't think this is necessary."" _

"_And why not?" _

"_"Because we shouldn't be using this against him.""" He held up the stack of papers in his hands. "_

"_But it will be helping the company." Rin smirked even more, but still no match for Ikutos'. _

"_"Correction."" Kairi spoke up. "Better for you."" Kairi finished._

That memory came back to Kairi in a flashback.

He felt horrible for doing that. But he had no choice. It was his job to dig up every single peace of past from every single worker at A.I and use it against them. All for Rens' pleasure. Even though he knew it wasn't his fault, he still felt horrible. He wanted to tell Ikuto about it, and hope that he wouldn't get mad at him. He just wanted to feel relieved.

"Ikuto-san." He tried to start up a conversation.

"Yeah?" Ikuto moved his head slightly towards Kairi. Kairi clenched his fist, and tried to find the courage to say something. A bead of sweat slid down the side of his face. His eyebrows were twitching, but Ikuto didn't notice.

'_Say it.'_ He thought to himself. _'Say it'_ Silence. _'Say it!'_ He yelled at himself inside his head.

"Kairi?" That snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned his head frankly at Ikuto and had a goofy smile on his face.

"U-Umm! Ikuto-san, would you like to have lunch with me?" Shit. He screwed up. He mentally slapped himself in the face.

"Oh, sorry. But I'm having lunch with my girlfriend." Kairis' face went back to normal.

_Bing._

The elevator doors started to slid open.

"Alright, lets go." Ikuto started to walk to the meeting room, but after a few steps, he noticed Kairi wasn't following behind. He turned his body around, and waited for Kairi.

Kairi was looking down, and his glasses were slipping down slowly. He took a deep breath.

Inhale. Exhale. He pushed up his glasses and looked up at Ikuto with a smile.

"Ikuto-san, would you then maybe want to get some coffee with me after the meeting?"

"Sorry Kairi, but I'm picking up my girlfriend after the meeting and taking her home. Maybe tomorrow we can-"

"Ikuto-san! Please, it's important." His smile went away, and he had a strict look on his face. He put his right foot forward. He stood high and proud. This pose meant serious business.

Ikuto rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of an answer. "Kairi-" He started but was interrupted again by Kairi.

"Tsukiyomi. Ikuto." Kairi said with a cold voice. Damn, this meant he was being even more serious than usual.

Ikuto hesitated to answer, but finally came out with a, "Fine, I guess. You can come with me. I'll introduce you to my girlfriend. Happy?" Ikuto was a little annoyed with Kairi at the moment.

Crap, Kairi didn't want to meet Amu, he just wanted to tell Ikuto what's been bothering him for a while now. He was about to speak up again when Ikuto started to walk off. "Come on Kairi." Ikuto said as he walked up to the entrance of the meeting room.

Kairi sighed, and pushed up his glasses once again.

_I Must Believe There's More Above Us And Below; I Must Believe, Stranded With This Bitch Called Hope_

The lunch bell rang, and the teens walked out the doors, and headed for the lunchrooms. Tokyo High was so big, it looked like the classrooms were oozing with teens.

Amu walked to her locker, with her books pressed against her chest. Guys whistled as she walked by them, and a lot of people said hi to her on the way to her locker. It was an everyday thing she was use to, being the most popular, and the most gorgeous girl in school.

She reached her locker, and started to put her combination in. She opened her locker, and put her books inside it, everything so neat and tidy, just like her. She closed it and started to head to the direction of the driveway of the school when she bumped into someone and fell down.

She rubbed her head, on the part it hurt most, then she opened her eyes to see who she bumped into.

A guy with long violet hair, and soft sweet brown eyes and creamy skin. _'He looks familiar..'_ Amu thought in her head.

"Ah, I'm sorry." He apologized while chuckling a bit and also rubbing his head. His sweet brown eyes met her honey glazed ones. "Ah, Amu-chan."

"Fujisaki... Nagihiko right?" She did know him. He was in the dance club in the school. BEST dancer in the school. He was quite popular himself, though shes' never been this close to him before. She started to blush, not because she had a crush on him, of course not! She was loyal to Ikuto, but she blushed because he was such an attractive man, and he had a positive and nice aura around him that made her feel... comfortable..

"Ah! I'm sorry!" She apologized as she started to pick up the stuff that he dropped. She noticed it was music sheets. "Music sheets?" She asked.

"Oh, those are for the pianist."

"You're going to dance to this music?" She observed the notes, and recognized some notes. She did play a little piano. Her eyes lit up as she skimmed the sheets.

"Amazing! So you're going to dance?" She asked eagerly. She's never seen him dance before, but the rumors in the school said he was the best, ever. She wanted to see him dance so bad though.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Oh, to a competition stadium in downtown. Tokyo High is up against Seiyo Academy High. The bus is waiting for me outside, so I should get going." He started to pick up the music sheets also, and Amu handed him the ones she picked up. After thanking her, he asked, "Oh, and I was in a hurry, I'm sorry. I should've watched were I was going."

"No, it's totally fine. Don't worry about it." She said with a cheery face

"Oh, big fan of your music also. When's your next concert?" He asked getting up.

"Uhhh.." She trailed off. "I'm not sure, we haven't decided that yet."

Nagihiko held out his hand to her, waiting for her to meet him halfway so he can help her up. And she did, and as she was getting lifted up, he smiled at her.

"Well, let me know when the next concert is? Okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah definitely. Uhhh.. I'll text you!" She came up with a solution. They both took their phones out and exchanged. Dialing and saving their own numbers on eachothers phone.

"Cool." He said as he gave her phone back, and her to him.

"Nagi!" A call came from down the hallway. They both look to see who it was. It was a girl with long and pretty blond hair and big brown eyes. She was so small, she looked like on of those dolls you buy at a store, but she was really cute, and so huggable.

"We're late, lets go!" She called out again.

"Ah, sorry." He called back. He looked at Amu one more with a friendly smile. "It was nice officially meeting you Amu-chan."

"And it was nice officially meeting you Nagi." She smiled back at him. He nodded and started to run to the short girl. Halfway through he looked back and yelled, "Text me." And gave her a wink. She smiled again and nodded.

He finally reached the short blondie, and they both started to jog away.

"Amu." A voice from behind came. She turned around only to see it was Kukai, Zuko, and Ako.

"Lets go. Ikutos' waiting." She nodded and walked towards them. And when Kukai turned his back to her, she leaped onto him while yelling in a little girls voice, "Piggy back ride, piggy back ride Oni-tan!"

Zuko laughed, Ako smiled, and Kukai tried to catch his breath.

"Okay." He grinned, and he started to run, Zuko and Ako following behind.

_It Keeps Me Here, When All I Wanna Do Is Go_

As Kukai reached the final steps of getting to where he needed to be, he panted really hard as Amu jumped off him, and ran to Ikuto. Only to embrace him with a hug.

"Hey babe." He said as he chuckled.

"God, I missed you so much." She hugged him even tighter.

"I missed you, too."

"Ugh, get a room." Zuko rolled his eyes, his jealousy kicking in. Ikuto read between the lines, and quickly realized that he was being jealous. To please himself, he smirked at Zuko, and kissed Amu.

Again, Zuko rolled his eyes and looked away, as Ako placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, trying to hold back his laughter.

"So, where are we going for lunch? You're paying right Ikuto?" Kukai raised an eyebrow with his silly grin. After the kiss finished, Ikuto responded with a, "My treat."

"Hehe.. food." Ako said to himself.

"Oh, by the way, afterschool, my friend Kairi is coming with me and he's gonna hang out with us for a bit."

"Kairi?" Amu asked.

"Oh, he's a close friend from work." Ikuto shrugged his shoulders, remembering how odd he was acting earlier.

"You cool with that?" Ikuto asked, returning back to Earth.

"Of course! I would love to meet him."

"Ok ok. Lets go get some damn food!" Zuko rubbed his growling stomach.

_It Keeps Me Here, When All I Wanna Do Is Disappear_

After lunch, Ikuto drove Amu, Kukai, Zuko, and Ako back to school, and after dropping him off, he went back to work for the meeting.

After boring hours of just listening to Ren talk about improvements, and this and that, the meeting finally ended.

Yay, time to go pick up Amu.

Ikuto walked over to Kairi's locker, where Kairi was just getting his jacket and man purse to take home.

"Ready?" He asked as he rested his back on the lockers.

"Yes. Let's go Ikuto-san." He closed his locker and started to walk towards the exit. Outside, he seemed determined, but inside he was freaking out.

Ikuto followed behind with his back in his pocket, all chilled out.

And soon, they were at Tokyo High, walking into the auditorium, where they saw Dark Alcoholics practicing. A group of fans gathered around the stage and cheered.

Kairi took one good look at Amu. He couldn't help but blush a bit. She was very beautiful, outgoing, and fearless. Or at least, thats how she appeared, but he didn't know her. Yet..

They were just so insynced, even Kairi got into it. And finally, Amu's last part came and she started to sing into the microphone.

_All We Have, And Ever Will_

_If This Is It_

_Time Is Running Out_

_And Standing Still_

_I'll Leave Today_

'_Cause There's Nothing Left_

_To Keep Me Here_

_I'll Fade Away_

_I'll Turn My Back And Disappear_

_I'll Turn My Back And Disappear_

Cue point. Kukai took a few steps forward, and started doing his intense guitar solo. And the song quickly ended afterwards. Kairi was amazed. How did Amu speak English so fluently? She truly was amazing. The crowd cheered again, cheering their band name. Kukai and Ako high fived, and Zuko threw his drum sticks in the air. Amu just smiled, and looked at the crowd. Every time they practiced, they saw different faces, but one face caught her attention.

Ikutos'. She slightly blushed and smiled at him, and the smile you rarely see, Ikuto smiled back. While they were smiling at eachother, they didn't know that Kairi was looking at Ikuto.

He's never seen him so happy. Hell, he's never seen him smile before. _'Does Amu make Ikuto this happy?'_ He thought to himself. New feelings of guilt came over him and he felt even worse than before.

The second he looked away, Amu noticed him standing next to Ikuto. _'Is that Kairi?'_ She asked herself.

_If This Is It, All We Have And Ever Will; If This Is It, Time Is Running Out And Standing Still_

"Sanjou Kairi. Nice to meet you." Kairi shook Amus' hand.

"Hinamori Amu. It's really nice to meet you Kairi!" Cheery smile on her sweet face.

"Introduction is over. Lets just sit down." Ikuto sat down first, tired of standing on his feet, for no reason.

Amu sat next to him, and Kairi on the other side. Ikuto took a sip of his coffee before speaking.

"So what did you wanna talk about Kairi?" Ikuto asked while Amu wiped some cream of his nose.

Kairi felt uneasy. _'How am I suppose to say this in front of Hinamori-san?'_

He looked down to his hands, and played around with his fingers. A bead of sweat slid down his face, his heart started to speed up.

Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt.

That's all he felt. He had enough of those horrible feelings. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Inhale. Exhale.

"Ikuto-san," he started, "I..." He trailed off. But took a big gulp.

"I have this burden. I've been caring it around for a while. I just need someone to put this weight on. Also, it has to do with you and your situation, so I felt like it was the right thing to do."

A moment of silence aroused. But then Ikuto broke the silence.

"Please go on."

Kairi took another deep breath before starting again.

"The reason Ren knew you were going out with Amu before your contract ended was because I dug up all the information." Kairi looked over to Ikuto, to expect to see him furious, but he wasnt. He had a straight face on that said, "Go on."

"I think it was a bit after you and Amu started going out, when Ren noticed that you were acting differently.. So being Ren, he forced me to find out the reason. And when I did, I brought him files filled with information on Hinamori-san, and your relationship with her." Kairi stopped there because Amu started asking questions.

"What's the meaning of this?" She asked Ikuto. That's right. Ikuto never told her everything that went down that day. All he remembered is him getting beatened badly. And then going back home, only to tell Amu what happened. But he didn't tell her _everything_.

Amu also remembered that day, but forgot all of it. She wanted to know everything that was going on, what Ikuto was hiding from her. _'Damn it.. Why can't I remember anything? I don't remember anything about Ikutos' past..'_

"I..." Ikuto trailed off. "What?" Amu asked, eager to know what he wanted to say.

Kairi knew what he Ikuto was going to say, but he stopped him before he continued. "Let me explain everything first." Kairi took a sip of his coffee before starting.

"Ikuto-san was little. He had both of his parents. Aruto and Souko. Mother, father, and son. See, Aruto, Ikuto-sans father, use to be the owner of A.I. Also, Aruto was a gifted violinist.. Aruto-san didn't like the company, because he was against asassination. But he was forced to own it after the previous owner, before Aruto left. And Aruto was forced to own A.I and run all the operations. Even though Aruto was making a lot of money from all over the world, he was still sickened by his job. To escape his stress, he would play the violin as much as he could. But after years of owning A.I, he couldn't take it anymore, so he fled, to start a new career involving him to play the violin. He left Ikuto-san and Souko behind.

"When Aruto left, Rin took over with pleasure. He loved A.I because it made him a lot of money when he was just the Arutos' assistant. Owning A.I would be a great advantage to him. So he took over. A couple weeks after Aruto fled, and Rin took over, Ikuto-sans' mom, Souko Hoshina, decided to stay with Ikuto-san. Ikuto-san came to hate his mother because she had a chance to leave. All he wanted was for his mother to be happy and free, but she stayed with Ikuto. She also gave into Rin so easily. And that angered Ikuto a lot. When Ikuto-san was 11 years- old, he demanded Rin a place of his own, because Ikuto-san could no longer stand living with his mother. After Ikuto-san moved out, Souko fled; in search of her husband.

"Rin doesn't even care about me." Ikuto bluntly said, trying to make it clear that Rins' reasons wasn't a good choice for Ikuto himself, or so he thinks.

"Ikuto-san, Rin _did_ care about you. Why do you think he pays everything for you?" Kairi pushed his glasses up.

"No he didn't. He only did that just so I could be an assassin."

"That wasn't the reason, at first. He really did care about you Ikuto-san, but with all the wealth he got after immediately taking over blocked his eyes. All that money took over his brain, so he later on forced you to go into training because he knew you had the potential to be a great assassin, and earn him a lot of money. Rin is a good man, it's just that A.I changed him into a horrible person. Please just keep that in mind Ikuto-san."

Ikuto layed back on the seat, and rolled his eyes. Like hell he would believe that Rin was a good man. Amu just sat straight, with a serious look on her face.

"Anyways, when Aurto left, he left a huge debt behind him, and let A.I take care of it. Rin was furious, and because Ikuto-san was Arutos' son, Rin thought that Ikuto-san should pay off the debt. So he forced Ikuto-san into assassin training and a year later, he was out killing people. Ikuto-san made Rin a lot of money, because Rin was right; Ikuto-san was, and is a great assassin. Ikuto-san came to hate his own father because it was Arutos' fault that Ikuto-san had to suffer so much almost his entire life...Rin wanted to keep Ikuto-san in the company forever, but that's in violation of the rules."

"What rules?" Amu blinked twice.

"Of course A.I has rules. There's always law in every corner of the world to keep sanity. Anyways, one of the biggest rules in A.I is that everyone who works for A.I has a contract. Eventually, a contract has to end. And Ikuto had one. Being Rin, he made Ikutos' contract longer than anybody elses'. His contract was suppose to end this year. After almost 10 years of assassinations. And within a contract, has more rules. I believe that rule number one is: No relationships outside of A.I. They create distractions. You're only allowed to be friends with people who work for A.I, but even that is very limited. And even though Ikuto-san was just paying off a debt, he still needed a contract to work for A.I.

"Ikuto-sans contract was suppose to end January 1st of this year. But according to the records, you guys started going out January 13th. Which, of course, is a relationship outside of A.I. And thus, against the rules. And also, a very big rule in A.I is that, if you are so to violate one of the rules of your contract before it ends, then you must stay with A.I for life. No discussions, no negotiations, nothing. If you deny, and try to escape, you will be killed.

"That's why Ikuto must work for Rin for life. But, shockingly enough, Rin allowed Ikuto to keep seeing you, Hinamori-san. It was the least Rin could do for his most favorite employee. As to my surprise, Rin has been giving Ikuto a lot of freedom lately. Rin, now, only uses Ikuto for the biggest jobs, and smallest jobs, is necessary, which is more less than before. He even allowed Ikuto to make friends. Kukai Souma, Zuko Shizuka, and Ako Ikedo.

"Also, to Ikutos' pleasure, he makes a lot of money also. Nothing compare to what Rin makes, obviously, but it's still a lot."

"But I thought the money Ikuto made wasn't for him to keep." Amu asked another question.

"It's not that. Ikuto-san got to keep a big portion of the money that he made, but some of it had to go into the debt payoff."

"Ikuto, did you have a choice to choose how much money went to the debt?" Amu asked Ikuto, turning her head to look at him.

Ikuto sat up while answering her question. "No, because of Rin being his own selfish self, he decided that only a small portion of the money I made would go to the debt, and because of that, it meant more work for me. If I had a choice, I would've collected all the money in two years, and pay it all off, but Rin wouldn't let me."

"At least he pays everything for you." Kairi mentioned again. "Rin paid off for your condo, your cars, your food, and a lot of other things. You only pay for your clothes."

"Kairi," Amu jumped in, "How come you know pretty much everything about Ikuto?" Curious, she raised an eyebrow.

"Because, when you're the owners assistant, you have to know everything about everyone in the company."

"What's your relationship with Rin?"

"Rin is my uncle. My parents died in a car crash when I was two, and Rin took me in. I didn't really learn about A.I until I was five. When Rin became owner, he wanted me to be his assistant when I was old enough to know the job. And my first case was Ikuto-san. I've known Ikuto-san since I was five. I've also never gone to school because I was always with Rin and Ikuto-san at work. He would always make me study, and take notes of the assistants' job. And when I was 11 years-old, I started working."

"Kairi and I go way back. Like he said, we've known eachother since we were little kids. Kairi tries to help me out in any way he can, and I do the same."

"Ikuto-san, I would understand if you were upset with me. About Rins' recognization of Hinamori-san." Kairi bowed his head down in apology.

"Kairi, I'm not upset. It's your job to do this kind of stuff, of course I understand why you did what you did. We're still cool, no worries." Ikuto smiled at his best friend Kairi.

"Thank you Ikuto-san." Kairi smiled back with teary eyes.

"Whoa whoa, wait." Amu interrupted their moment. "How come I don't remember any of this? I mean, I remember the third day we were going out, you told me about all this, but I don't remember anything you said. How come?"

"I can explain that." Kairi started again.

"No, Kairi, let me do it." Ikuto jumped in, giving Kairi a break from all the talking. "Amu.." Ikuto trailed off, cupping one of her cheeks with one of his hands. "Rin forced me to drug you a while after that day."

"What?" She exclaimed in horror, almost knocking down the coffee on the table. Everybody in the coffee shop started to stare at Amu. She quickly sat down when she noticed the disturbance she caused, and everybody went back to their own business.

"Rin somehow knew that I would tell you about my past after we started going out, so a couple weeks later, he forced me to drug you, so you would forget about that day, and not remember my past at all." Amu turned her head away and looked down. _'That's why I don't remember anything.'_

"We're you planning on telling me again?" Amu asked with her head down.

"To be honest..", Ikuto started, "I knew Kairi would retell us my story someday. So I just waited till the day came." Amu wasn't mad at Ikuto. He had to do what he had to do to stay out of trouble. _'At least I know his story again.'_

"Kairi, thank you for being honest. You really are a great friend." Ikuto smiled at Kairi.

"Thank you for listening." Kairi said while smiling back. But that smile turned into a frown. "But now, Rin is starting to get serious."

"Aw, shit." Amu whined.

"He is?" Ikuto asked with confusion on his face.

"Ikuto-san, weren't you paying attention at the meeting?"

"Kairi, I hate being around Rin. Do you really think I'd listen?"

Kairi face palmed. "Well you should start Ikuto-san. During the meeting, he said something about new rules coming in and more."

"Well," Ikuto stood up with his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes closed, "fuck that!" A couple people turned and stared at Ikuto.

"Lets go." He said as Amu started to slide out of the seat so Ikuto could get out. Kairi took his last sip of his coffee. "Very well." He got up after Amu, and threw his coffee cup in the trash can, as did Amu. As they started to walk out, Amu was looking outside window.

THUD.

Amu fell down on her butt, and so did a long violet hair guy. Amu started to rub her head, and opened one eye to see who it was. The only violate long hair guy in all of Japan: Fujisaki Nagihiko.

"Ah, Nagi!"

"Haha, this time you weren't paying attention Amu-chan." They both started chuckling.

"Amu!" Ikuto rushed over. "Are you okay?" He asked as he kneed down. "Yeah. No worries." Amu chuckled some more. Ikuto helped her up, and Kairi helped Nagi up.

"Sorry Nagi." Amu said embarrassed, she rubbed her hand on the back of her head.

"Not a problem." He smiled at her. _'That midget blond girl isn't with Nagi this time.'_ Nagi turned to face Ikuto and Kairi.

"Hi, i'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. You must be one of Amu-chans' friends." He shook hands with Kairi. "Sanjou Kairi. It's a pleasure." Kairi slightly smiled. Nagi then turned to Ikuto. "And you must be Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Nagi smiled again. _'How does he know my name?' _

"How did you know my name?" Ikuto repeated the question he asked himself in his head.

"Everybody was talking about your appearance this morning."

"Yeah, but none of them know my last nam-"

"Well, I must get going." Nagi cut Ikuto off. "It was nice meeting you Kairi-san, Ikuto-kun. See you tomorrow Amu-chan." He gave them a quick wave and walked off.

"Bye Nagi!" Amu waved off to him as he walked away.

"Now then, lets get going." Kairi said as he started to walk away.

"Indeed, Kairi-san." Amu joked as she started to follow him. Ikuto followed behind, and a group of gang bangers walked in the coffee shop and started to check Amu out. Amu didn't notice since she was so clueless, but Ikuto did. He walked up to Amus' side, and agressively wrapped his left arm around her waist and brought her closer to his body. He shot a glare at the gang bangers that said, _'Back the fuck off.'_ The gang bangers caught it, and continued walking away.

"What did you do that for Ikuto?" Amu asked Ikuto, startled a bit.

"Cause I love you so damn much." Ikuto kept a straight face. A couple red lines appeared below her eyes. She couldn't help but smile. She looked away and wrapped her right arm around his waist. Ikuto reacted the same way Amu did, but only a couple red lines appeared below his right eye. He smiled gently.

Kairi noticed what happened. When they weren't looking, Kairi also smiled gently at the lovely couple. If Ikuto was happy, then Kairi was happy.

_I'll Leave Today, Cause There's Nothing Left To Keep Me Here; I'll Fade Away, I'll Turn My Back, And Disappear_

"I'm glad I met Kairi today. He's really nice." Amu said in her usual cheery voice. She walked out of her bathroom to only see a half naked Ikuto laying on her bead, playing with a ball of yarn. _'Just like a cat.'_ Amu blushed, and chuckled. She walked over to the light switch, turn the lights off, and walked to her bed. She layed down next to Ikuto, and cuddled up next to him.

"Yeah, Kairi is probably gonna be the most greatest people you'll ever meet in your life." His voice was normal, but the look on his face gave away that he was spacing out.

Amu noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"...Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm just tired." He turned his body around, and wrapped his arms around Amus' waist, and brought her body up to his. Super close. He barried half his face into her hair and said, "Lets just go to sleep." He yawned.

"Ok. Goodnight Ikuto." She closed her eyes, and put her hand on top of Ikutos'.

"Goodnight, my love." He said, but he kept his eyes open.

A moment of silenced passed. Amu already drifted away in sleep, but Ikuto was still awake.

'_Fujisaki.. Nagihiko.. Where have I heard that name before?...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Major: So that is the end of it! :D<strong>

**Ikuto: Why repeat my life? D:  
><strong>

**Major: Because I didn't explain it very well in the third chapter, I wanted to repeat again. Besides, from this****chapter and forward, things are gonna get interesting-**

**Ikuto: Awesome :D  
><strong>

**Major: -Epicly epic-**

**Ikuto: Even more awesome :DD**

**Major: -And even dirtier ;3.**

**Ikuto: FUCK YES. OHHH PRAISE THE LORD!**

**Amu: GOD HELP ME! **

**Ikuto: Mi amor, don't say that. Deep inside, you're squealing ;3**

**Amu: Tf? When did you learn Spanish?**

**Ikuto: Whatever language Major knows, I know. ^_^**

**Amu: Cool story. *Cough* not. *Cough***

**Ikuto: D:  
><strong>

**Major: Anyways, read and review you bastards :DDD**

**Ikuto: Another Amuto fanfic coming 2012 :D  
><strong>

**Amu: And a Heisuke and Chiziru fanfic from the anime Hakuoki coming in 2012 also! :D  
><strong>

**Ikuto: Now, lets say it again :D  
><strong>

**Everybody: Read and Review!**


	9. A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

**Major: OMFG GUISEEEE, FASTER UPDATE! Just a little over a week! c:  
><strong>

**Amu: Congrats! :D **

**Ikuto: YES, PLEASE! I LOVE YOU **

**Major: OMFG AGAIN GUISSEEE, THINGS WILL START TO GET INTERESTING FROM HERE ON OUT, I PROMISEEEEE  
><strong>

**Ikuto: YES PLEASE! I LOVE YOU.**

**Amu: Erm..?**

**Ikuto: YES PLEASE I LOVE YOU!**

**Amu: Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: YES PLEASE I LOVE YOU!  
><strong>

**Amu: Shut up! You're getting annoying!  
><strong>

**Ikuto: Majors making me say it D:**

**Major: Hehehehehe :3**

**Amu: *Smacks Major* STOP!  
><strong>

**Me: O.o geez, alright, i'll stop.**

**Ikuto: DONT HIT MA-CHAN! *huggles*  
><strong>

**Me: *fake cries* Oh Ikuto! It was horrible! I was just trying to enlighten the mood, and she sends me to the hospital because of it!  
><strong>

**Amu: What the?**

**Ikuto: Dont worry dear, I will save you!  
><strong>

**Major: Oh no! I think I can see the light! **

**Ikuto: Stay with me Major!  
><strong>

**Amu: And these fucks.. Anyways, since they're having their own little fun, ill just get on with it. Song for this chapter is **_**E.T**_** by Tyler Ward. Major doesnt own Shugo Chara or any of its characters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong> _A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words_

_You're So Hypnotizing_

It was the first day in March, and the weather was still cold. The sky was dull gray, with clouds that are implying that it was going to snow. A certain pinkette was in her big, but not so lonely house. Finishing a mural she has been working on for the past three-and-a-half-or-so-weeks, she wiped her sweat off of her forehead by wiping her clean arm on it. The other one was covered in paint.

Her fingers and her paintbrush interwined perfectly, her hand swiftly, and softly danced on the wall. Four minutes, five minutes, she finally finished. She took a few steps back, stumbling on some boxes, but managing to keep herself up, she looked at her masterpiece.

She nodded her head, and smiled.

_Knock. Knock._

She turned around to see none other than her amazing boyfriend, Ikuto, standing on the edge of the balcony like always. She was trying to gasp, but she had not time for that. She quickly stepped outside and slid the door closed shut, and made sure the blinds covered her mural.

"What are you doing?" Ikuto slightly smiled down on his love. Amu grabbed his hand and made him come down from the edge of the bars. She gets paranoid.

"My..", she trailed off, trying to come up with an excuse, "room is _really_ dirty, and I don't want you to see it."

Ikuto questioned her by looking at her quite funny. She smiled back, cheesy smile.

"Shouldn't you be ready?" He asked. Before she answered, snowflakes started to shower them, but not heavily. Ikuto looked at what she was wearing: sweatpants and an undershirt.

Well thats not the type of clothes you wear for a snowy day. Taking another look at her outfit, he noticed paint splatters and stains on them. "Care to explain this?" He pointed at the paint stains, then embracing her into a giant bear hug, trying to keep her warm from the snow.

"I'll explain later." She looked up at him. "But since I'm not ready, will you please take Drake out for a walk so I can get ready? He's been dying for a walk lately."

"Anything for you." He smiled at her, gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and jumped off the balcony, and safely on the ground. Amu wouldn't let him go through her room, so he just had to get Drake from the front.

_Could You Be The Devil, Could You Be An Angel?_

Zuko gazed at his coffee that he was holding with both hands. He was lost in his thoughts, his sorrows. His heart was hurting, but he didn't want it to, he regretted falling for _her_. After a couple minutes, he noticed a snowflake fall into his coffee cup.

If we take a couple steps back, you would see Zuko sitting outside of a cafe were he just bought his coffee. Sitting against the wall, waiting for his silly emerald eye friend to come outside.

'_Why.. Why him..'_ He gripped his coffee cup a bit tighter. _'I should've asked her to be mine before he came in. Why did I wait so long?'_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt slight pressure, pushing him sideways and making him spill some coffee from his cup. He looked up to see Kukai, finally out of the coffee shop.

"Yo!" He grinned. "Finally got my hot white chocolate coffee, wanna go to a bookstore and chill?" He grinned even more, waiting for a response from Zuko.

Zuko was irritated, he regretted coming along with Kukai. He just wanted to be alone.

He got up and stared at Kukai. Kukais' grin faded away and asked Zuko, "Zuko, what's wrong?" A couple seconds went by, and the next thing Kukai knew was that Zuko threw his coffee cup at his jacket, still filled with coffee.

Some of it got on his face, and it stung a little. "H-Hey!" Kukai looked at his own jacket. "The fuck was that for bitch?" He know looked at Zuko straight in the eye. "Fuck you." Was Zukos' answer, and he started walking away.

Even though Kukai was pissed about what he just did, he still chased after him. He followed behind, and asked, "Dude, what's wrong? Why did you just do that?" No reply.

This continued for another ten minutes until they reached the park. A familiar park in Zukos' eyes. He couldn't help but to let a tear run down his cheek when he looked up at the hill, where _it _happened. He stopped in his tracks, and Kukai bumped into him.

"Zuko?..."

"... What?"

"What's wrong?"

A moment of silence passed by before he answered.

"Amu..."

_Your Touch, Magnetizing; Feels Like We Are Floating, Leaves My Body Glowing_

Dog prints were left as a trail behind as Ikuto took Drake for a walk. Or rather, Drake was taking Ikuto out for a walk. Ikuto was in Cloud 9, thinking about his pinkette.

A familiar figured showed up and snapped Ikuto out of his thoughts.

"Ah, Ikuto-san, good afternoon." Greeted Kairi, pushing his glasses up.

"Eh? Oh, hey Kairi!" Ikuto happily greeted. Hmmm, I wonder why he's so happy.

"You seem in a good mood Ikuto-san. Could it be because you're about to go out with Hinamori-san?" Kairi smiled and winked at Ikuto.

"Damn Kairi, you know me so well." Ikuto put both his hands on his heart and leaned a little to his right and smirked at Kairi. That gesture mean _'You're damn right.'_

"What are you up to Kairi? I've never seen you in this neighborhood before."

"Oh, umm-," trailed off Kairi, "I just wanted some fresh air is all." Kairi smiled, trying to hide his sadness. Ikuto didn't buy it though.

"Are you sure? You look upset." Ikuto got a little closer to Kairi. Kairis' smile turned into a sad smile, and his eyes wandered down. "Well-"

"BARK!" Drake barked, interrupting what Kairi was about to say. They both looked forward to find Drake prancing around, waiting for Ikuto to hurry up and continue walking Drake.

"Is that Hinamori-sans' dog?" Kairi pointed to the big giant siberian husky.

"Yeah, his name is Drake. Say 'hello' Drake! This is Kairi." Drake barked and started running to Kairi at an incredibly fast speed for a dog.

"I'm about to get assaulted." Is what Kairi said before getting tackled down by Drake. Drake starting licking Kairis' face while Ikuto bursted out in laughter. "Oh God, that's Drakes' way of saying hi." Ikuto said calming his laughter down and wiping a tear away from his eye.

"I see." Kairi said, voice shaky because a 200 pound dog was still resting on his chest. "H-Help." Kairi gasped for air. Ikuto whistled as a command for Drake to get off of Kairi. "Good boy." Ikuto said as he patted his head. He then walked over to Kairi and helped lift him up.

"Thanks." Kairi said, still a little weak, dusting himself off. "Well then," he pushed his glasses up again, "I will take my leave then."

"Where you goin' Kairi?" Ikuto asked, putting his hands in his pockets. It was started to get colder outside.

"Just some business I have to handle." He looked straight at Ikuto's eyes. Silence grew, and Ikuto could tell something was up with Kairi. Though, he wasn't lying. "I'll see you at work Ikuto-san. Have fun with Hinamori-san." He turned around and started walking away.

Ikuto didn't say anything as he walked away. He knew something was going on with Kairi. It troubled him knowing that he wasn't able to help his bestfriend with whatever he was going through at the moment. But he decided to put it aside for now. There was something, or _someone_, more important to him at the moment (or maybe forever).

"Lets' go Drake." He started walking towards their destination again. Drake happily wagged his tail, barked, and followed aside Ikuto.

_They Say Be Afraid; You're Not Like The Others, Futuristic Lover_

Back into the big warm house, Ikuto called out to Amu, wherever she was. "Amu, i'm back!"

"Okay, i'm done getting ready." Amu yelled back as she walked down the stairs. Ikuto turned to see her, and his eyes widened a little when he saw the beautiful pinkette. She was wearing a yellow long sleeved dress with fishnet stockings and short high heeled boots that went above her ankle by a couple inches. A yellow dress suited for this kind of weather, extremely warm, she didn't need a sweater. Dark eyeliner made hey honey glazed eyes pop out more than ever. He hair was down, except for a small bumpy side ponytail clipped with a black X.

Small red lines blushed under Ikutos' right eye, but it wasn't so noticeable. He walked over to her and smiled. "Wh-What? Is my hair messed up?" She blushed in embarrassment.

"No. No." Ikuto calmed her down. He took off his black scarf that he was wearing and wrapped it around her neck, covering up her mouth. She pulled the scarf down a bit so it wouldn't cover her mouth. She was about to speak when Ikuto beat her to it, "There, now you have a little part of me." He smiled gently and his eyes crashes into hers.

Her face started to get hot while she was staring at those mesmerizing saphire eyes. He chuckled before grabbing her hand. "C'mon. Lets' go."

_Different DNA; They Don't Understand You_

"So what exactly is bothering you Zuko?" Kukai asked while taking a sip of his coffee.

"I already told you. Amu." Zuko answered in an annoyed tone.

"But what did Amu _do_ to make you so mad at her?" Zuko sighed.

"I'm not mad at her, it's just.." Zuko trailed off.

"Just what?" Kukai tried to make Zuko talk.

"Just..." He trailed off again. "Just what?" Only this time, Kukai was a little more forceful.

"I don't know how to face her! There, happy?" Kukai didn't say anything. A moment of silenced passed before Zuko spoke again. "First time I confess to a girl.. And she rejects me."

"It wasn't total rejection bro. I mean, she _is_ with Ikuto."

"Yeah, and I hate it."

"Aw c'mon, don't be like that Zuko!" Zuko reached his patience.

"And what do you know? You've never been in love!" Zuko shouted at Kukai. They both took a while for it took process in their heads.

"Wait wait.." Kukai trailed off. "You're _in love_ with Amu? Since when?" Kukai wanted to hear this.

"No! I didn't say that- I mean, I don't know- gahh!" Zuko got up and started walking away. Trying his very best not to blush. Kukai got up as well and followed behind.

"No! I wanna hear this Zuko. Just what _exactly_ do you think about our little Amu?" Zuko stopped in his tracks, as did Kukai. Silence took over again. The snow fell, and everything started to become whiter.

"Amu..", Zuko trailed off, "This whole time.. Being friends with her.." Zuko wasn't so worried about blushing anymore. His heart kicked into mind, and he started to let his feelings flow out like never before.

"I've always been the flirt in the group. I've flirted and got intimate with other girls lots of times, but never did I come to love any of them. They were all just ordinary, and the same to me. But only one girl stood out. I never really admitted to myself that I had feelings to her before. But slowly, they started to come out. She was the only girl to make my heart pound against her chest. Shes one of a kind, with her amazing voice, charismatic personality, those honey glazed eyes, and that one-in-a-million smile. She has always been the only girl in my life who was there for me for my ups and downs. She supported me, never judged me.

"She has such a cute laugh, and a big heart. And she never fails to make me fall for her even more, every day. Finally came the day where I was aware of all those feelings, and I wanted to share them with her. I felt like she had some feelings for me back. Wait, nevermind, I _knew_ she had some feelings for me too. I didn't know what I was doing, its my first time feelings this way ever about a girl. The only thing I could ever think about was her. She was always on my mind. And she finally became the only important person to me in my life right now. I was going to ask her out, but then..." Flashbacks of Ikuto came to Zukos' mind.

"_He_ came into the picture. And now.." Zuko chuckled a bit. "Now, I don't even know what to do.."

Another moment of silenced passed by, and Kukai finally decided to speak up. "Why don't you just confess to her then? Maybe it will make you feel better, and move on."

"I already did." Kukais expression went from normal to total shock. "EH?" Kukai took a few steps forward and punched Zuko on the head.

"YOU WHAT?" Kukai shouted in total shock. Zuko rubbed his head in pain. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU FUCK?" He punched Kukai in the stomach, only harder, cause Kukai to fall a little, but he caught himself in time.

"S-Sorry." Kukai held his stomach in pain. "It's cool." Zuko shook his hand off. "But yeah, I already confessed to Amu about like maybe less then a month ago. And she rejected me."

"I mean, I already knew you liked her, but I didn't know you confessed." Kukai rubbed his stomach to ease his pain. "Maybe that was the rejection you were talking about earlier." He said under his breath, but Zuko didn't catch it. Kukai looked up at Zuko and couldn't help but noticed that Zuko was blushing. He had a threatening expression on his face like always, but the blushing made him look more... sweet.

Then he realized that he's been blushing the whole time he was talking about his feelings for Amu.

"Haven't you guys been talking in school though?" He asked.

"Barely. She waves to me in the hallway and tries to talk to me, but for some reason, I never respond back, and leave her hanging."

"Maybe you should just-"

"Oh, Zuko! Kukai!" A familiar voice interrupted Kukai. Both Kukai and Zuko looked behind to see the two lovebirds. Their favorite pinkette, and her tall blue hair boyfriend. Zuko squinted his eyes a bit in disgust.

"Hi Amu!" Kukai walked over to give his little sister a hug. And then give a Ikuto a bro hug. After the hello's, Amu looked over at Zuko and greeted him with a happy "Hi Zuko!", and a cutesy smile. Zuko glared at Amu, but couldn't help but blush a little. Her smiled disappeared when he started to glare, but then she realized that he was blushing too.

"Hey man, come say hi to Amu and Ikuto." Kukai motioned Zuko to come over. A moment of silenced passed by. Zuko shifted his glare to Ikuto, except it wasn't a glare anymore, it was a threatening look. Ikuto just stared back, with an uninterested look, which was starting to piss Zuko off really badly.

"I need a smoke." Zuko said turning around and walking in the opposite direction. "W-Wait! Zuko!" Kukai started to chase after him. Zuko shifted his feet and got in Kukais' face, "Leave me alone!" He shouted at Kukai. He then proceeded to walk away again.

"Zuko.." Amus' voice stopped Zuko in his tracks. "I thought you quit smoking."

Zuko didn't say anything. He stood in place for a couple seconds and started to walk away again.

"Sorry about Zuko." Kukai weakly grinned and rubbed his head. "Anyways, you guys go on ahead with your date, i'll go make sure he's okay." He bowed his head and started to chase after Zuko again. "Text me!" Amu yelled, Kukai just waved his hand in the distance.

"What's wrong with him?" Ikuto asked, but already knowing the answer.

"I don't know. He's been acting weird to me lately." A sad face appeared. Ikuto looked at Amu, but she didn't notice that he was looking at her. He just continued to stare at her sad face. He frowned at the thought of her being sad, he couldn't stand it.

He leaned over her, and kissed her forehead to snap her out of her thoughts. "Eh?" She looked up at him and he leaned in again for a kiss, but this time on the lips. He kissed, she kissed back. It was as simple as that. When they pulled away, "Come on, lets get going or we'll be late." He gently smiled at her. Her cheeks tugged and she smiled, and nodded her head.

_You're From A Whole 'Nother World; A Different Dimension_

"Someone is here to see you Sanjou-san." A doctor walked into room 304 of Tokyo Emergency Hospital. Sanjou-san slipped her glasses on and asked, "Who?"

Kairi walked in the room with a sad smile on his face. "Hello nee-san." Kairi greeted. "I will leave you two alone then." The doctor said as he left, closing the door behind him.

"Ah, Kairi, what are you doing here?" Sanjou-san sat up from her hospital bed, smiling at her little brother.

"Actually.." Kairi trailed off, walking over and sitting next to his sister, "Not so good Yukari-nee-san."

"What's wrong?" She asked with a worried look on her face. Silence filled the room before Kairi answered his sister.

"I got fired." Kairi answered, following tears rolling down his face. Yukari's eyes widened.

_You Open My Eyes; And I'm Ready To Go; Lead Me Into The Light_

Amu and Ikuto walk out of the movie theater, holding hands and ready to go home. "That was a good movie!" Amu exclaimed.

"Why can't life be as exciting as it is in movies?" Ikuto chuckled. "You have an assassin as your boyfriend, what more could you ask for?"

"Oh gosh, sorry I brought it up." Amu rolled her eyes. Ikuto gently smiled, "Hey." She ignored him and continued walking. "Hey, look at me." She pouted even more. "Hey, look at me." He repeated one more time and gently moved her chin with his hand to look at him.

"I love you." He said. "Hmmph!" Was her response, and turned her head away in poutyness.

"What do you say?" He played along with her little cute game. "I love you, too." She murmured, still all pouty like.

"Hmm? What was that? I couldn't hear you." He cupped his ear.

"I love you, too." She said this time a little bit louder, but still barely audible.

"I can't hear _you_."

"I love you, too!" She shouted, but started laughing afterwards. And then followed Ikuto. After the laughing subsided, "Hey Ikuto, will you spend the night tonight? I want to show you something." Her little heart started to get excited.

"Of course i'll spend the night!"

_Kiss Me, K-K-Kiss Me; Infect Me Your Love; Fill Me With Your Poison_

"Drake! We're home!" Amu took her shoes off and ran upstairs, leaving Ikuto behind. He hung his jacket in the closet near the living room, and started walking upstairs.

When he came around Amus' room, she was standing outside with the door closed, and a grin spread across her face. "You ready for this?" She asked excitedly, jumping in place. Ikuto laughed a little while walking over to her.

"What are you so excited about?"

"You'll see!" She winked. "Now, close your eyes and give me your hand." Ikuto did as told, and Amu opened her bedroom door, and lead him in.

She walked in the middle of the room, "Keep them closed!"

"Yes, yes, I get it."

"She stopped him in place and walked behind him, holding onto his arms, and looking over his side.

"Okay. Now, OPEN!" Ikuto opened his eyes, and blinked a couple times before laying his eyes on her masterpiece.

It was a mural. A mural that Amu painted on the wall herself. What was the mural? Ikutos' heart started to race, and his eyes widened. He blushed a little, butterflies flew around in his stomach, and he was just speechless.

Amu painted the night of their first kiss shared on her wall as a mural. It was amazing. It was like someone took a photo of it, and made a huge copy and taped it to her wall. She got every little detail right. The colors blended in so well. It was just perfect. In fact, beyond perfect.

"Do you like it?" She asked walking in front of him and putting her hands on her waist. "I worked really hard on it! That night was really special to me, and I couldn't help but to paint it as a mural in my room.I made a lot of mistakes, but-" She didn't finish her sentence. Ikuto grabbed her arm and pulled her over to him. He cupped her cheeks and leaned in for a kiss.

A passionate kiss. Like the one they first shared, only, it was in her room. As seconds passed, the kiss got deeper, and deeper. Amus' face flushed, and she grew weak around her knees. She was feeling the same feelings Ikuto was at the moment, only Ikuto was stronger. And deeper it got. The deeper it got, the more Amu leaned back and the more Ikuto leaned forward.

Finally, Ikuto pulled away, but still cupping her face. He kept his face close to hers, and started rubbing his thumbs on her cheeks. A shadow casted over his eyes, and a smirked spread across his lips.

"Amu.." He whispered. Her eyes started getting watery. She felt like she was about to collapse. Her hear rate increased even more by the second.

"I love it." He whispered again, only getting closer to her neck. "I-Ik..." She couldn't finish her sentence. She was weak at the moment. She braced herself for whatever was about to happen. But he only gently kissed her neck, and went back to her face.

He sweetly smiled at her, and she did the same.

"BARK!" A bark was heared by none other than Drake. They both looked to see Drake holding mail in his mouth for Amu.

"Oh, good boy!" She smiled at her dog and walked over to him. She took the mail from his mouth, and petted his head.

"Oh, that reminds me."

"What is it Ikuto?"

"There's some stupid important mail that I received today from stupid Rin. Is it cool if I go pick it up real quick?" He pointed outside with his thumb.

"Of course! I'll just wait for you here." She smiled at him, opening up the mail.

"Okay, i'll be back in fifteen minutes." And off he was to his condo.

_Take Me, T-Take Me; Wanna Be A Victim_

"Ah, well hello Ikuto-san." Okazaki Hachiro greeted Ikuto when he walked into the lobby. Okazaki Hachiro, remember him? He's the doorman of the lobby, and a sweet old man too.

"Yo, Okazaki." Ikuto greeted back, walking over to the front desk. "Have I gotten any mail today Okazaki?" Ikuto asked, resting his arms on the counter top.

"Why yes." Okazaki turned around, and opened up Ikutos' mail box, and handed Ikuto the mail that was in there.

"Thank you." He thanked as he started looking through his mail, looking for the one Rin sent him specifically.

"How was your evening?" Okazaki asked young Ikuto. "It was amazing!" He looked up from his mail and grinned at Okazaki.

"Is it because of that special pink hair girl?" Okazaki smiled at Ikuto.

"You bet!" Ikuto grinned even more, which was rare because a grinning Ikuto was _super_ rare.

"Well, I'm glad you had a splendid evening, Ikuto-san."

"Thanks Okazaki." He started walking away, still trying to look for Rins' mail. "Have a nice night."

"Shouldn't you check up on Kairi." Ikuto stopped in his tracks. _'Kairi? Oh yeah, Kairi was upset today. Wait, how does Okazaki know Kairi if he's never met him before. And how does he know he's upset today?'_

"Hey," Ikuto started turning his position to face Okazaki, "How do you know-" He stopped when he saw that Okazaki left. There was nobody at the front desk anymore. "What the.." Ikuto trailed off. _'Where did he go? And how does an old man like him move so fast?'_ Ikuto took another quick look around the room. _'What was that about?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Major: So how was it? :3<strong>

**Ikuto: It was beautiful!  
><strong>

**Amu: Glad to see you didnt die. *scoffs***

**Major: Oh, Amu! Do you just love to break my heart? *falls on ground*  
><strong>

**Ikuto: NO! MAJOR! *Kneels* Stay with me!**

**Amu: You guys are impossible *sweatdrop***

**Kukai, Ako, and Zuko: READ AND REVIEW! **


End file.
